What Lies Within
by An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin
Summary: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort’s reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. FINISHED
1. Soul Crystal

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. ****

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! (Gives her a bouquet)

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is an A/U since our beloved Sirius Black passed away, I still don't believe it, and the information in "Order of the Phoenix" is certainly _not_ mentioned here. Since I know there are people out there who are cheep and will borrow the book from a mate of theirs and block their ears of spoilers. Also, this might be a Mary Sue I don't know I think its kind of fun to write them. 

If they annoy you then do not read ahead you hear me? I can't stand people who say they hate my fanfics because the character(s) are/is (a) Mary Sue(s) and I have a gigantic warning that say, "Mary Sue!" Hehe, anyways here's my story and remember every review is like another good kick to my dead wall! Also, if any one knows where I can make spell (there was a website but I forgot) please tell me when you review! This is Harry's sixth year! 

**Chapter One: The Soul Crystal**

A light rain poured upon the small village of Mayfair. The drip drop of the heaven's tears cascaded to Earth to replenish it and keep it alive. An old man, judging by the long white beard and hair, with deep plum robes and black, polished boots roamed the street peering out of half moon spectacles. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore and he was in the Muggle part of Mayfair to talk to a very special friend to help him destroy Lord Voldermort once and for all. ****

Albus knocked three times firmly on a little secluded cottage its milieu was comfy, home like for the insignificant, poor chums that inhabit most of the dingy streets in England. The wooden, scratched door opened revealing an old woman. She looked at him puzzled for a few seconds until she replied,

"After all these years…has it gotten worse enough for you to need _my_ assistance?"

"My dear, Adeline, it has always been grave enough for your help. Until now I could not pin point your location. How many times have you move?"

"Almost 50. You should never be too carefree with Voldermort and his damn followers, abusing Muggles left and right. I am, after all, your last hope. Need I say more? Well, I do not want you to catch cold come in make yourself useful."

Dumbledore smiled at the woman's approach. She had a tragic history and with the Dark Lord out again it made matters worse. Dumbledore sat in front of the fireplace Adeline offered Dumbledore the usual. Tea, crumpets, and a few not detrimental profanities that simply made the man laugh.

"My dear Adeline. Even though I do enjoy your company we must get to the matter at hand. As you know in Harry's fourth year Voldermort came back to life by the dark potion that used bone of the father, flesh of the servant blood of the enemy and the Priori Incantatem the Reverse Spell and the death of Cedric Diggory. Since the incident Death Eaters have reigned havoc upon the land. Trying to "purify" wizard kind of Muggle-Born, or people who have been born with non-magical parents."

"But I remember correctly when Tom Riddle, or Voldermort, was at Hogwarts about 50 years ago you seemed to have a way with him. You and I are the only ones that Voldermort fear. You, because of the Soul Crystal, and me, because I am the most powerful wizard in the world we have an advantage to him but we cannot figure out what we need to do without your help."

Adeline's aura darkened. She hated the Dark Lord even when he was a mere child. He always rubbed her the wrong way.

"What do you need me to do? I am an old woman whom can barely move her old bones." 

"I need you to give me the Soul Crystal so we can put it to good use."

Adeline's brown eyes widen,

"Give you what? I cannot simply give it to you. It is embedded in my very essence, in my soul. Why do you think they gave the crystal the name, "Soul Crystal?" Then only way for me to lash it out of my body is to…"

She became gravely quiet. She lowered her head and with a trembling hand she rubbed her temples. Dumbledore patted her other hand sympathetically,

"I know it is a great burden for me to ask you. You know as well as anybody else I would not ask you this if we had another option, unfortunately, we do not."

Adeline sighed heavily and glanced at her companion. At first glance, it would appear as if she were angry, furious but truth be told she was frighten. What she carried inside of her the sacred powerful and with the crystal in the wrong hands it would jeopardize the human race.

"Fine. But remember; once it comes out of me be careful with the crystal. It is very delicate and if it were to break, all the fragments will travel to the four corners of the world. Understand?"

Dumbledore nodded and Adeline proceeded to a hallway. She glanced at Dumbledore, who was right behind her, and replied,

"Think it wise for you to see what will come next?"

"I would never leave a friend of mine to go through such a thing alone."

Adeline smiled and hugged Dumbledore and walked through the last door in the hall. Behind it showed a winding staircase leading down to the dungeon. Dumbledore waited for her to be ready. After, a few minutes he went down the stairs carefully. Dumbledore gasped.

There in the middle of the room were demons. Deformed creatures were being slain by an old woman whom seemed to glow powerfully. She had an old Samurai kimono and ancient Japanese dress wear. She fought bravely. What seemed like hours were really just minutes but soon all the demons transformed into one huge demon. It took Adeline it it's jaws and soon the room was erupted with light.

The creature was now a statue and so was Adeline. But she no longer resembled an old woman but the beautiful priestess that she was. From her chest was a hole and right in front of the beast was a hovering crystal with swirling light and colours inside. Dumbledore took in gingerly in his hand and into a satin pouch and glanced back at Adeline.

Once he left the house his sky blue eyes did not hold his charismatic twinkle but sadness over the lost of his dear friend. He was about to Apparate back to Hogwarts when he heard soft, quiet footsteps. Dumbledore turned around and took out his wand. Soon three Death Eaters appeared in front of him.

"Give us the crystal old man."

_"Eviberate!"_

The three men fell down shaking like mad, a Death Eater from Adeline's house appeared and screamed, 

_"Acio Pouch!" _

Dumbledore's pouch with the crystal whooshed to the Death Eater. He chuckled maliciously for a second and was about to curse Dumbledore when a loose floorboard made him slip. The pouch fell and the crystal broke. The pieces suddenly flew up and, at light's speed, flew away to the four corners of the Earth. Dumbledore cursed the remaining Death Eater.

He, unexpectedly, felt very tired and defeated. He was, again, about to Apparate when he noticed someone with an interesting necklace.

~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore arranged a meeting with all the teachers and staff. The teachers consisted of Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Andromeda Sinistra, Victoria Vector, Selenia Sprout, and Sybill Trelawney. Argus Filch and Madam Poppy Pomfrey were also there. Sitting next to Lupin was Snuffles who really was Sirius Black, a man who was committed of a false crime of killing 13 Muggles and a Wizard, in disguise. They all heard rumours that Dumbledore was attacked and that what he went to get was stolen soon all the chatter stopped.

Dumbledore came in and sat down. They all noticed that grave look on the old man's face and decided that something was terribly wrong.

"I have gathered you all here to tell you of my mission in Mayfair. I was visiting an old friend, Adeline Songo, who you all know was the keeper of the Soul Crystal. I went there to retrieve it to help us in the war against Voldermort. But complications arose and the jewel was broken and the remains were scattered to the winds. Adeline informed me, before her death, that they would go to the four corners of the world.

That is why I need you all to polish up your Greek, Roman, any civilization's legends and/or philosophies. I placed the Death Eaters whom attacked me in Azkaban. You all think I have come but I have not. I found a young girl who was a servant of Adeline's. 

Before she served Adeline the girl was a slave to this rich Wizard who beat, burned, and raped the girl since she was 9 years old. She was beaten with no magic but with Muggle tactics. Fire, dogs, and instruments you name it. But after she ran from there she had an interesting necklace. It was a jewel shard a piece of Adeline's Soul Crystal. Adeline gave the shard to the girl since she was not healing right and the shard has magical properties to it so she never felt pain.

I talked to her as best as I could and found that she knows a little of the crystal, it's origin, and it's destinations but the power of her crystal is draining and her excruciating pain is taking over. I need you, Madam Pomfrey, to take care of her wounds and you, Remus, would you supervise her. Since she has no home at the moment will you be her guardian?"

Remus nodded and Dumbledore heavily got out of his chair and opened the Staff Room's door. In came a small 15-year-old girl with long straight dull, lifeless hair that covered all of her face she was dressed in a simple white dress with fluffy lace at the ends of the sleeves and the trim of the skirt. Dumbledore asked her to walk with him and tell everyone her name. She shook her head no. Dumbledore kept insisting and she raised her head a bit and the left side of her face was exposed. A steel grey eye and bone pale skin could be seen. She mumbled something then Dumbledore said patiently to say her name again and for her to life her head up.

She reluctantly lifted her head up and said a bit more clearly but still hard to understand, "Genevieve." Everyone gasped at seeing her face. The right side of her face and part of her left side were severely burned and was barely recognizable. Her right eye was completely destroyed and only an indentation severed to identify the location of her eye. The right side of her face was a horrible blue, red colour.

The burns extended on part of her nose, half of her mouth making it difficult to talk and a fraction of her left face. They also noticed that her whole neck was in the same condition. She lowers her head and silent tears come out of her eye. Snuffles, sensing the trauma that she was in, trotted over and licked her left hand. She emitted a small scream and hid on the other side of Dumbledore. Dumbledore said that dogs also attacked her when she was in the care of her "master" when she was a slave.

"She is to be cared for and to be taught all the magic that a fifth year is supposed to know but that it will take a while for her to adapt since she was always beaten and she was never let out of her prison. Patience is essential." Dumbledore drew up a chair for her to sit on. Genevieve was hesitant but she finally sat on the chair unaccustomed to the friendliness.

Dumbledore smiled at her and glanced back at the teachers whom felt anger toward the people or person who inflicted all that pain upon Genevieve.

"I suggest, since we are all here, that we talk about improving the strength of the Barriers and the courses for next year any suggestions?"

After half an hour of planning for the next year, Barrier notes, and ways to improve things around the school Dumbledore closed the meeting. Dumbledore said that Remus could take Genevieve back to his room. Another room had been installed a few minutes ago for her to sleep in. Remus and Severus shared an icy glance and Remus took Genevieve to his room. He noticed that she was very anti-social so to speak. She kept her gaze on the floor and kept her face hidden.

"So…do you like it here?"

"It's pretty. Too pretty for me to stay here."

"Nonsense! This is the best place for you to stay in. I promise you that. My name is Remus Lupin and this is my trusted companion, Snuffles." 

Genevieve looked up at Remus and with the same saddening expression replied, 

"Genevieve." Terrified, she glimpsed at the huge black dog trotting beside Remus. 

"He's perfectly safe. He would never bite you."

She jumped at his words and turned away from them. Remus heard her soft sobbing. He gingerly picked her up, noticing she was very thing for her age, and proceeded to take her to her room.

Remus noticed that she only had a small trunk and there were only a few dresses and some accessories. There was also a small dragon shaped pendant in the shape of an S with a black rare stone in the middle and other rare gems that made the dragon sculpture and the jewels light up. Genevieve asked to be put down and she clutched it in her little hand and placed it in the trunk and stood looking at Remus, almost expecting to be ordered to do something. Remus told her that she could make herself at home and that tomorrow he would take her to buy her clothing and her school things.

She nodded and began taking her clothing out of the trunk. He noticed that she kept crying as she unfolded her clothing. Remus's face turned grave and walked out of the room. He noted that "Snuffles" was sitting by the door with a plain, "So-How'd-It-Go?" look. Remus told him that everything was fine and that he was going to take her out to shop. Snuffles nodded his head and peered inside. He saw that Genevieve had fallen asleep on the warm, comfy bed. He walked in as soundlessly as possible and sat near the bed. He noticed, that even asleep, she looked uncomfortable and miserable.

Snuffles transformed into Sirius and tucked Genevieve in. She seemed to relax a bit but she was still stiff and uneasy. He felt a certain right to protect this child. It looked as if she were beaten and mistreated all her life. She needed some fun or something along those lines he thought. He placed some of her old clothes in the trash, since Remus was going to shop with her and he also noticed the dragon pendant. Finally, he was done and went to the door and as he was closing it he glanced once again at the haunting child. Don't worry, he thought, nothing's going to harm you now. 

Another Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Some things I got from Kikaider and InuYasha but other than that all mine. Please read and review and no flames. I sincerely do not like them. If you don't like my story then politely stop reading and leave. Simple! (Sighs) Next chapter, China Roses Genevieve goes to Diagon Alley and meets someone she'd rather not have known.

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	2. China Roses

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic! ****

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! (Gives her a car)

  
Author's Note: Read and Review please!

Cookie6: Maybe I should have explained what each teacher did in case someone like you didn't know who is who. Thanks for your review

Tweetyiscool: Thanks for the compliment. I think I'm really second rate at writing fan fiction but with practice I'll get better!

Here's the next chapter!   
  
**Chapter Two: China Roses.**   
  
As the new day began, the birds chirped to the bright awakening sun, shaking their bodies to rid them of the new dew. The grounds shone like a bright jewel, covered with dew and the magic radiating from the ground gave the region a majestic look. Genevieve awoke to the sounds of what sounded to a heated argument. She walked carefully, since the horrible fire also deformed her feet, toward the door to see Remus's study.   
  
She notices the fine mahogany walls trimmed with gold and red. Portraits of several dark creatures and of people Remus is familiar with hung in beautifully carved frames. They sat watching Severus, Remus and Sirius and other teachers fighting. It seemed that Severus shared to the other teachers that "Snuffles" was really Sirius Black.   
  
"He's a menace to us all. It would be wise if he left what would a convict be useful in a school?" replied, Severus.   
  
"You know perfectly well he's not a convict. It was Peter Pettigrew! He betrayed Lily and James and you know it! It's that stupid prank isn't it? When Sirius told you about the Whomping Willow?" said, Remus.   
  
"You should know," retorted, Severus, "You were there."   
  
Remus slightly blushed and refrained Sirius from pounding on Severus. At that moment, Dumbledore stepped into the room with a few lemon drops in his hand. He seemed pretty blissful in the room full of infuriated educationalists.   
  
"I see you all have found our little fugitive. I can assure you he is innocent. When Sirius found Peter was the Potter's new Secret Keeper, he went to check on the Potters since he had a nagging feeling Peter was up to no good. Once he found the Potters had been killed, with the exception of Harry, Sirius went after Peter. He found him in a corner where he tried to kill him and, unfortunately, Peter saw this coming. He cut off one of his fingers, transformed into a rat, and escaped, leaving Sirius here accused to a murder he neither committed nor succeeded in. I assure you all Sirius is a good man and would not hurt any child now I suggest that we all go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast."   
  
The staff nodded and murmured to each other. Severus was fuming he was so close to getting rid of Black, he thought, so close…   
  
Genevieve limped into the room and took a hold of Sirius's hand. She knew who he was since her master had talked a lot about Black and how he was innocent. She looked up at him and he kneeled down and ruffled her hair a little giving her a debonair smile. She blushed and walked to the far corner of the room.   
  
"Why are you hiding in the corner?" asked, Remus.   
  
"It's my duty not to interfere in the matters of my master."   
  
Sighing Remus replied,   
  
"I'm not your master."   
  
Genevieve retorted confused,   
  
"You are taking care of me and so you are my master. I need to be punished for being so inconsiderate and speaking out of hand. I am so sorry, master, forgive me I promise I will not to speak in such a matter again."   
  
Remus shook his head;   
  
"You have as much right as any of us and if that means speaking without any of our permission then so be it. And I am not your master. Would you like to accompany me and Sirius to breakfast?"   
  
Genevieve nodded and Remus took a hold of her hand. She glanced at Sirius and he noticed she look miserable and so lonely. Sirius smiled at her and took a hold of her free hand. Genevieve was certainly uncomfortable with all this gratitude and warmth thrown at her but she kept her vision to the stone floor as if intrigued by them.   
  
As she was crossing the room she looked straight at Severus. She noticed the angry look on his face and she faltered thinking he was mad at her. Remus and Sirius noted the look on Genevieve's face and glanced at Severus. Severus looked at the two men with pure hatred and glanced at Genevieve.   
  
Severus, for the sake of the girl's health, tried to be as civil as possible,   
  
"Why did you stop?"   
  
"I made master's friend mad I should be punished for disturbing you." She was trembling with fear.   
  
Severus kneeled down and looked at deeply into Genevieve's eye   
  
"I am not angry at you I am simply annoyed at the two gentlemen who are at your side."   
  
Genevieve glanced at Remus and Sirius and looked back at Severus and asked Remus for permission to speak.   
  
"You can speak freely whenever you want you don't need my permission."   
  
"Why are you angry with them?"   
  
Severus replied,   
  
"Because I simply am."   
  
This was good enough for Genevieve since she relaxed, nodded and squeezed Remus and Sirius's hand a bit. Both men excused themselves and went toward the Great Hall.   
  
Severus was not far behind them scowling at Sirius and Remus. Genevieve noticed this and asked Remus,   
  
"Can I ask master's friend a question?"   
  
"I'm not your master and yes, Genevieve, you may you're free to ask any questions."   
  
Genevieve was confused. No one ever told me to ask questions, she thought, only to stop asking so many. She turned and faced Severus,   
  
"Will you have breakfast with us?"   
  
Severus was taken back. No one had ever invited him for breakfast; no one had ever invited him to anything freely. He declined saying that he had a lot of work and left for the dungeons. She seemed confused for a while until Remus, Sirius, reached the Great Hall.   
  
She gasped at the size and beauty of the Great Hall. The ceiling was the exact replica of the sky outside a clear, sunny beautiful day. There was only on table, reserved for the teachers, at the end of the hall. Sculptures of wild animals were on the walls and large unlit torches also decorated the walls. For Genevieve, the Hall was a most picturesque place to eat.   
  
She was still unused to eating at the table, but with Remus and Sirius to help her she soon got the hang of eating with silverware and such things. Soon breakfast was over and Remus told both Sirius and Genevieve that they were going to Diagon Alley to buy Genevieve's clothing and such. She seemed afraid of going in public but Remus and Sirius assured her that everything was going to be fine and nothing was going to happen, that she might actually enjoy the trip.   
  
Genevieve seemed hesitant at first but then asked nervously if Snuffles could go. This surprised both of them. They asked her why and she replied Snuffles was in her dreams and told her that everything was going to be fine and that nobody was going to hurt her. Sirius grinned and said yes, Snuffles could go. She nodded again and looked at her spoon with amazement in her eyes.   
  
Remus took Genevieve to her room so they could get ready for the trip. Sirius made an excuse so he could leave and "bring Snuffles in." Both men winked at each other and left the Great Hall. After a few minutes Genevieve was dressed in a simple dress with a matching set of robes, which were donated by the Hogwarts staff. She twirled slightly in front of the mirror with her new attire. She couldn't believe her eyes. That's me? She thought.   
  
Remus decided to take Genevieve and Snuffles by Floo Power. He gave some to Genevieve and told her how to use it. She looked at him nervously and threw some in his fireplace and said as clearly as she could Diagon Alley. She was engulfed in a neon green fire and was transported to a pub-like room where many people were chatting quietly and eating.   
  
The fire surprised her much, she thought she was going to be burned again but she looked herself over and noticed she was unharmed. She fell coughing at the ashes and looked around. She was, suddenly, nervous where was Remus she thought? Soon Remus and Snuffles emerged from the fireplace causing Genevieve to utter a small scream. Remus tried to calm her down. The fire frightened her I guess, Remus thought.   
  
Genevieve finally calmed down and was lead by Remus and Snuffles to the back of the pub. There, in front of her, was a brick wall where Remus tapped three bricks with his wand and an entrance emerged.   
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Genevieve." Remus said.   
  
She gasped at the stores and at all the magical things that were occurring right in front of her. A cauldron shop, the Apothecary, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Flourish and Blotts, Gringotts, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Magical Menagerie and many more were the stores that Genevieve saw at Diagon Alley.   
  
As they went in to Gringotts and to Remus's vault they took many coins brass, silver and gold. Genevieve did not know what kind of money this was but did not say anything. Soon they were off with Snuffles barking happily next to Genevieve. She seemed terrified at first but then got used to the high speed and Snuffles barking.   
  
On they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for Genevieve's clothing, she got a variety of glamorous accessories well for her taste.   
  
"Now here's a beautiful matching set of emerald green robes and oh here's a blue silk dress robe for the young lady. Come here, dearest, and let's put it on you." Said, Madam Malkin.   
  
Genevieve shook her head no and struggled against the woman. Remus told Madam Malkin of Genevieve's "condition" and decided that they would let her try on the clothes. When Genevieve appeared from behind a curtain she looked absolutely enchanting. She allowed a small grin to appear on her mangled face and went back inside to change.   
  
Then they went to the cauldron shop to buy her cauldron for potions. Then off they travelled to Flourish and Blotts to get her books, Eeylops Owl Emporium for her owl. She picked a medium sized, gold/silver coloured owl.   
  
Genevieve named her Aingealag, "angel" in Irish Gaelic. Soon they entered the Apothecary store to buy her Potions supplies. Snuffles stayed outside since the smell of all the ingredients in there made his head spin. Genevieve was nervous by all the looks that people on the street and even in the store were giving her.   
  
She wasn't used to all this attention. But she didn't know that the people were simply looking their way because of Remus. Everyone knew he was a werewolf and they seemed skittish around him. Remus ignored the looks and kept trying to make Genevieve smile or laugh.   
  
He did get her to smile at him by telling her about his days at Hogwarts and how being a werewolf affected his life. Genevieve sensed that he had the same problem that she had. No one seemed to understand them. She felt that Remus was trustable but then again so did her master when she first saw him. In time, Remus thought, she'll learn to trust the others and me.   
  
Once they arrived at Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Genevieve tensed up and looked at Remus. He nodded and urged her to go inside. She heard a small bell ring from out of nowhere and glanced around. She noticed there were lots of small boxes on shelves.   
  
She went to the front desk and rang the bell. From far back of the store a man appeared. This surprised the young girl; she squealed and hid behind Remus. The man, she assumed was Ollivander, came forward and told Remus how was he and told him how was his wand.   
  
Remus told him everything was fine and so was his wand but that his companion needed a wand and that she was very shy of strangers. He told Ollivander a small, edited version of the tale of young Genevieve. Ollivander nodded gravely and asked her to come forward. She hesitated but went and stood in front the man.   
  
He asked her which was her wand hand and she glanced at Remus. He nodded and she said she was left-handed. He got a measuring tape out that went all around her. She stood frozen with fear until Ollivander told it to stop. He gave her a wand to try out it didn't work he gave her another one it didn't work.   
  
Five minutes later and they still did not have a wand for the girl.   
  
"Tricky customer we have here." Ollivander said.   
  
He went back and showed her a wand with China Roses on the handle it seemed to be Mahogany, 13 inches good for Charms. She lifted it slightly and China Roses appeared out of the tip.   
  
She uttered a small scream and dropped the wand. Ollivander laughed   
  
"The wand chooses and the wizard, not the other way around."   
  
She looked at Ollivander nervously and she went to Snuffles who licked her hand. She timidly put her hand on his head and he began to play with her as only a dog can.   
  
Remus paid for the wand and told Genevieve they were going back to Hogwarts. She nodded and stopped scratching Snuffles stomach Snuffles seemed to like that very much. As they were leaving Ollivanders Remus bumped into Lucius Malfoy. He sneered at him and glanced at Genevieve.   
  
She seemed to shrink in her stop and Snuffles growled at Malfoy. Lucius commented, or insulted, Remus on how he should walk around.   
  
"We do have to protect ourselves from dangerous creatures, like yourself, maybe with the help of the Ministry of Magic we could come up with something."   
  
Remus seemed very angry with Lucius. Genevieve noticed that the man had a boy next to him. He seemed to be around her age. He glanced at her then remarked on how horribly grotesque she looked.   
  
Genevieve burst into tears and Remus hugged her and lifted her. He roughly walked past him while Snuffles had a little "accident" on both Malfoy Sr. and Malfoy Jr. shoes. On the way to the Leaky Cauldron Remus replied that that man was a horrible person and that he make lies to hurt people.   
  
"I also think that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."   
  
Genevieve glanced at him her face all tear stricken.   
  
"Are you lying, master?"   
  
"No, and remember I am not your master. And if I were your age I would have certainly fallen in love with you and your enchanting beauty."   
  
He kissed her hand and proceeded to the Leaky Cauldron. Genevieve blushed and rested her head on Remus's shoulder. As they trio walked to the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron Remus noticed that Genevieve was asleep. Remus Floo to his room with a sleeping girl, her shopping and his faithful dog Snuffles. Sirius turned back into a man and said, "How dare Malfoy treat Genevieve like that? He's an absolute monster, a bastard if you ask me."   
  
"Language, Sirius. I know Malfoy will never change neither of them. That whole family is nothing more than..."   
  
"Scum, Moony?"   
  
"Yeah, thanks Padfoot."   
  
Remus placed all of Genevieve's belongings into her truck and tucked her in her own bed. He ruffled her hair a little and closed the door. Remus turned to Sirius and said,   
  
"I would walk on fire for Genevieve. She's been so alone and mistreated she needs come happiness in her life."   
  
Sirius nodded and asked if he could let his faithful dog go and stretch his weary legs. Remus laughed and said he was going to prepare for his future classes with the sleeping girl.   
  
Another Author's Note: Don't you just hate the Malfoys for being so evil? Well, deep down inside I think they're cool but in this story they're sheep lovers! (Sighs) I need a life. Next chapter, Paint the Sky With Stars, Genevieve starts her classes and the Hogwarts students come to play.   
  
**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin******


	3. Paint The Sky With Stars

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic! ****

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! (Gives her £1,000)  
  
Author's Note: Read and Review please!

Tweetyiscool: Hey the longer the better, unless it's a flame, and thanks for the really cute review ^-^ I'm all tingling inside hehe. 

Here's the next chapter enjoy!   
  
**Chapter Three: Paint The Sky With Stars  
**  
Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and still Genevieve wasn't used to all the glamour the teachers gave her. She started her classes a few days after the Malfoy incident, which she quickly forgot. Her classes consisted of: Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History,   
Herbology and a few samples of Divinations, and Arithmancy.

  
She seemed to be enjoying Care of Magical Creatures very much since she never got to see many animals when she was imprisoned, with the exception of the attacking dogs. She also, for a strange reason, enjoyed Potions. She liked mixing things together and seeing what happened. Severus was very careful around her and had to contain a lot of his anger and bring forth abundance of patience.

  
Since wherever Genevieve went Snuffles, Severus was somewhat annoyed that that "filthy mongrel" was in his class. But the small smile or her relaxing form Genevieve made when she made a simple potion right or pleased her teacher made Severus forget about her faithful companion. Sirius also barked and licked her hand or leg when she made everything right. And he also helped her when she made a mistake.  
  
"No, you were supposed to add the lacewings after the monkshood. And you added too much Armadillo bile." Replied, a very aggravated Severus.

  
Genevieve looked down at her hands and a silent tear glided of her pale cheek. Severus felt horrible,  
  
"I apologize for being so harsh on you, its probably not all your fault. Your hand was shaking when you added the bile and maybe I am pressuring you too much. Do you care for a Relaxing Potion?"  
  
Genevieve nodded and Severus went into his private storage area to retrieve the potion. She glanced at Snuffles, who was lying next to her stool, and patted his head. Soon, Severus emerged with a vile the blue liquid that intrigued her.  
  
She thanked him and took a swig. She grimaced at the horrible flavour and felt a warm, calming feeling throughout her entire body. She looked up at Severus and gave him a small, but well-earned smile.  
  
All the teachers were careful around her since she was still a sensitive girl. For example, a few weeks after her first day of training she spilled her goblet and started cleaning, apologizing and crying telling them she would never do it again and that she would be good. It broke the teachers' hearts seeing her like that but Sirius calmed her down in his human form.  
  
Soon she was caught up with her year and a little ahead of everyone else. She contained her excitement and only showed everyone small smiles and polite gestures. Genevieve also noted how time just flew by September 1st was only six days away. She had overheard the teachers talking on how they were going to present her presence to the children.  
  
Minerva McGonagall suggested that,  
  
"We could send owls explaining to the children and their parents the situation."  
  
Flitwick then proposed a different idea;  
  
"We could explain everything after she's sorted."  
  
The next suggestion surprised everyone. Severus Snape replied,  
  
"We could let her explain it to everyone when she felt it were ready."  
  
They all decided that was the best decision of them all.  
  
Remus asked,  
  
"May I go tell Genevieve the news?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Remus headed for Genevieve's room. She quickly bolted from her hiding spot and ran as quickly as her deformed legs could. Soon she arrived to her room, jumped on her bed and closed her eyes.   
  
Remus entered the room and chuckled.  
  
"Stop pretending. I noticed you were eavesdropping."  
  
She opened her eyes and gave him a frightened look.  
  
"It's all right you are not going to be punished. I promise you."  
  
She still looked afraid, but when Remus hugged her and kissed her head, she leaned into him and sighed.  
  
She seems to get tired easily, Remus thought. She had a dark circle under her normal eye and she paler than usual. She smiled weakly at him and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus lifted her and sat her on his lap while he sat on a wicker chair and Genevieve asked,  
  
"Are you going to leave me forever, master?"  
  
"I'm never going to leave you. None of us are. I promise you that. And I am not your master."  
  
She nodded and fell asleep on Remus's lap. A day before September 1st Severus came into the Great Hall with a vile in his hand. Genevieve noticed he seemed a little…excited? She looked at him puzzled and looked at Dumbledore and Severus. Both men talked and nodded and soon Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have something important to tell you all Severus, here, has just made a potion to make Genevieve's appearance normal."  
  
This surprised everyone but it shocked Genevieve. She whispered,  
  
"Would it make my scars go away?"  
  
Remus heard her and nodded she smiled as best as she could since part of her skin did closed almost half of her mouth.  
  
"If our dear Genevieve wants to that is. Care to give it a go?" Dumbledore walked to where she sat and handed her the vile. She stared at it for a few seconds the wheels in her head turning and twisting to finally she decided to take it.  
  
A few exciting minutes later Genevieve emerged from the bathroom with her new look. Her face now held a beautiful heavenly glow her skin was clean and without on scar. She looked at her right arm and her body and noticed that all her scars and deformities were gone. She laughed slightly and noticed she could smile as normal as Remus was grinning. She then hugged Severus tightly and kept saying, thank you over and over again. He patted her back awkwardly and she then blushed since she noticed she never hugs anyone like that.  
  
Dumbledore said,  
  
"It's a pleasure having such a beauty study at Hogwarts and to beware of boys trying to steal her away from Remus."  
  
Both Remus and Genevieve blushed and went to their rooms. She couldn't stop blushing and grinning. Once she saw Snuffles, she ran to him wrapped her small, skinny arms around him and buried her small face in his soft fur.  
  
"Look Snuffles I'm me again. No more scars. I'll be normal just like everyone else."  
  
She still looked malnourished and her aura still held it's melancholy status, but to Remus, she was an angel. A fragile angel who could disappear quickly in a shadowy, dark place in this cruel, harsh world Remus felt proud since he never married and never experience fatherhood Remus thought he would try his father skills on Genevieve. If he ever   
married that is. Genevieve accepted him being a werewolf easily but others were harder to convince that he wasn't dangerous.  
  
Finally, September the first came and the sky outside was a beautiful midnight black, but no stars were out in the Great Hall ceiling. Genevieve tried out a charm the Professor Flitwick gave her; she said the spell and an imaginary paintbrush and the sky was painted with beautiful, twinkling stars. She smiled and sighed; this is going to be a long year. Then as if one cues the door opened and the students rushed in.  
  
Another Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the short chapter I guess I don't have as much time to work on my story as I thought. But I assure you the next chapter will have more action and if you all want less fluff, but I do love that fluff. Next chapter, My Eyes Divide The Sky, Genevieve gets sorted, starts her classes with the Hogwarts students, and learns a valuable lesson.

  
**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	4. My Eyes Divide The Sky

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic! ****

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! (Gives her a Porsche!) And to my two only reviewers I love you guys! (Gives Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 a Porsche too!)  
  
Author's Note: Yes well if you haven't noticed _some_ of the titles come from Enya songs, who is my all time favourite singer, so if you didn't know…now you do! 

Tweetyiscool: Hehehe your reviews are so kewl man I love them they're so sweet. Well, I all ready reviewed all of your chapters so there are you happy now?! Hehehe.

Cookie6:  Well, now you don't have to wonder here's the next chapter!

  
**Chapter Four: My Eyes Divide The Sky  
  
**

Genevieve was behind a trap door near the entrance to the Great Hall. She was waiting for all the students to settle down and for Dumbledore to cue her entrance. She was extremely nervous. 

_There are so many people_, she thought, _but Remus and Snuffles and the other teachers will be there_.

There was a great comfort in those words. She learned that she could count on them not for everything but it was a start. She never thought she would feel like this for another person but she never did except to become a slave either. Then she heard Dumbledore speak. 

"…Good news everyone! Professor Lupin is back for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, and Professor MacLellan for the Boadicea lessons and we have a new student who has arrived from a little secluded privet school from Mayfair. Please welcome, Ms. Genevieve Coronet!" 

That was her cue. Genevieve decided to use Mrs. Adeline Coronet's last name since she didn't know her own. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. She noticed that everyone was staring at her. She was overwhelmed, 

_So many faces_, she kept saying in her mind, _so many faces_. 

But then she looked up at the beaming faces of her teachers and that was enough. She bravely stepped inside, closed the doors and travelled up to where the sorting hat stood.

She sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed over her head. She heard the Sorting Hat speak, 

"Ahh, so you're the young girl the teachers have been chatting about, aye? Genevieve?"

She nodded slightly and it continued, 

"Hmm, you have great power…too fragile for Slytherin, too tranquil for Gryffindor, far stronger than any Hufflepuff, yes you'll go great in…RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone clapped. Genevieve got up and walked gingerly to the most cheering table with a blue banner hung way high into the air. An eagle was proudly sewn onto the blue majestic streamer. She smiled slightly. 

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_, she thought.

She sat down near the front of the table, clearly wanting to get away from all the prying eyes. A boy with light brown hair and cerulean eyes spoke, 

"Hello my name is Damien welcome to Ravenclaw." 

He went to shake her hand when he stopped. He noticed she flinched when he suddenly moved his arm.

"Are you all right? I haven't offended you have I?" 

She shook her head no and replied, 

"I'm still not used to…all this." 

Damien arched an eyebrow, 

"What do you mean?" 

She looked back at her empty plate, 

"Nothing," she said, "nothing." 

Damien became quite after that. She didn't eat she didn't drink. He thought she was weird but didn't want to say anything. 

_That would be terribly rude_, he thought. 

She kept glancing at the High table and avoiding the little glances that a random teacher would do. She felt empty almost hollow-like like a brand new wooden toy drained of its interior sawdust. 

Soon, Dumbledore said he last few bits Genevieve didn't really listen and soon all the children were sent off to bed. Damien tapped Genevieve's shoulder sensitively. 

"Want me to show you the Common Room?" 

She nodded and gravely getting up from her seat. As though she were awaiting her execution. To break the ice, as they say, Damien tried to make small talk, 

"So what part of Mayfair are you from?" 

"No where special." 

"Really? I'd think home would be a special place." 

"I have no home." 

Damien looked at her abruptly, 

"What?" 

Genevieve stopped and placed her hand the a small drapery with the words,

_"My eyes divide the sky, _

_As sirens sound in heaven, _

_My will brings down the moon, _

_And shatters it to pieces"_

Brightly engraved in blue and gold. A large eagle was over it almost as if guarding the words instead of what lied within. Genevieve's index finger lightly went over them repeating the phrases over and over in her head. 

"What's the password?"

"What?" 

"What is the password to get into the Common Room?" 

"Oh, _Shepherd Moons_…" 

At those spoken words the tapestry opened and revealed a dimly lighted room. The surrounding furniture and simple decorations were coloured in blue and silver. Portraits of a grandiose eagle popped here and there matching snugly. Rowena certainly made everything cheerful, Genevieve thought as she walked about the Common Room. 

"The girls' dormitories are up those stairs to your right. Um, welcome." 

Damien said again as he rushed up those stairs and went on his left toward the boys' room. Genevieve walked up the stairs and went inside her room. There were five beds with blue and silver bed curtains hanging down gently concealing their owners. 

Genevieve noticed that the bed nearest to the window wasn't occupied. She was grateful since she enjoyed looking up at the sky for some comfort before dozing off. She snuggled in bed, drew her curtains down all except one so she could gaze out into the night. The moon was nowhere to be seen so the pale light of the stars was all to be seen. She was happy the moon wasn't out. Her last thought was of Remus no _Professor_ Lupin smiling down at her with the full moon high in the night sky…

~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

Morning dawned on Hogwarts again. Bring it the full, warm feeling of a sunny beautiful day. A perfect day to start the lessons that awaited the sleeping girl tangled up in her blue and silver sheets.

"Excuse me?" 

A girl with wavy ebony black hair tapped Genevieve gently on her shoulder. Genevieve mumbled softly and opened her eyes. This isn't my room, she slowly thought. Then the memory of last night hit her she was in the girls' Ravenclaw dormitories. 

"Sorry." 

Genevieve said. She got up sharply and made for bathroom when she remembered that girl was still by her bed. 

"Uh, thanks for waking me." 

"No trouble." 

The girl said, 

"My name is Sabetha Anderson but my friends call me Sabby. What's your name?" 

"Genevieve Coronet. Pleasure to meet you, Sabetha. I have to go and take a shower, JA ne." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Its Japanese for "see you later." 

"Oh all right uh, ja ne!" 

Sabetha quickly made her way down to the Common Room. 

A few minutes later, Genevieve came out with her hair in a messy ponytail, and a somewhat tired expression. Genevieve noticed Sabetha near the Common Room exist. 

"Hey, want to sit next to me at the Great Hall?" 

"Um…sure." 

"Great. So, do you have a favourite class or something from your old school?" 

"Well, I kind of like Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts but my favourite right now is Care of Magical Creatures I like animals." 

"Cool my favourite, has always and will always be, Charms. I'm pretty good with a wand."

Soon the two girls bound into the Great Hall and walked toward the Ravenclaw table. Sabetha sat down at the front of the table where no one was sitting. Genevieve was taken back. 

_Didn't she say she had friends? Is she sitting here because of me,_ she thought?

"Aren't you going to sit with your friends?" 

All of a sudden, Sabetha became uneasy and began playing with her silverware. 

"To tell you the truth, I kind of don't have many friends. I only have one…and that kind of includes you. Unless, you don't want to be and that's fine…" 

"No, I was just wondering if it was because of me. That you didn't want others to know you wanted me as a friend." 

"Then I wouldn't have talked to you silly! Nah, it's just that…I'm kind of too quiet and kind of shut out for most people hope you don't mind." 

"No not at all I'm kind of like that too." Soon, Sabetha smiled and patted the seat next to her, 

"Hurry before someone steals it." She said good-humouredly.

Genevieve sat down and was placing a small amount of eggs on her plate when a voice was heard behind them, 

"Oh, look it's _Shabby Sabby _hey watch out don't eat all that food yourself think of your skirt it might rip with all the fat you got there in the middle." 

Genevieve turned to see a girl with a pug face. Genevieve noticed that girl was in Slytherin not by her tie or brooch but by the way she was treating Sabetha.

Genevieve looked at Sabetha and noticed she stopped eating and pulled her robes a little to hide her stomach. Sabetha wasn't fat she had a little round stomach that was hardly noticeable. The pug-faced girl left laughing back to her table and Genevieve said,

"You're not fat. What's she talking about?" 

Sabetha pushed her half eaten plate away from herself and replied, 

"Last year I had a weight problem. I was _very_ overweight and I'm poor and I buy second-hand clothing and a lot of people teased me especially the Slytherins. That's one of the reasons why I'm so closed to people." 

"I know what it feels to be alone by the way you look or what social status you are at least I'm – I mean you're not alone. You don't really mind if I call you Sabby?" 

Sabetha shook her head no and both girls fell silent until their class schedules came. Sabetha spoke up, 

"Hmm we have Charms first, which is a relief since Charms does cheer my mood up, then Transfiguration, next Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Double Potions, well that won't bring up my mood more like dropping it, Care of Magical Creatures, and…hey we both have Divination and Boadicea!" 

"What's Boadicea?" asked Genevieve. 

"It's a special class for people to relax and unwound. For nervous idiots like me." Sabetha laughed apprehensively and grabbed her bag. 

"You coming?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming." 

Genevieve grabbed her bag and followed Sabetha to Charms.

 ~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet." Replied, Genevieve.

"Even if it were called _Stinkweed_?" 

Genevieve and Sabetha were in the Common Room chatting quietly after finishing their homework. Their day had been quite entertaining. Nothing really interesting had happened only after lunch when they met up with Malfoy. 

He was certain he had met Genevieve before he just couldn't remember when he tried, desperately, to remember asking her almost her entire life and in the end they left him in the deserted hall with many unanswered questions. 

Laughing Genevieve replied, 

"Yeah, even if it were called, "Stinkweed. You think Malfoy will stop and leave me alone I mean I don't recall ever meeting an arrogant, brat like him…would be kind of hard to forget such a face." 

Giggling Sabetha said, 

"Yeah, so much gel in his hair so scary I wonder if his hair is real." 

Both girls laughed. They were really getting along well. Finally, a Ravenclaw Prefect told the laughing pair to go to bed. As they settled in their beds, Genevieve perceived something. She felt as if something powerful, yet small was around her. Somewhere near. Genevieve walked over to where Aingealag was perched. Genevieve patted her head soothingly and looked out into the night sky again. 

_What am I feeling_, she thought, _what am I suppose to look for?_

With _her_ unanswered questions Genevieve lowered all but one of her bed curtains and fell asleep looking upon the very same object she was supposed to find. 

~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

Under the same night sky, a menacing voice rang through the eerie silence. 

"The girl can sense them. We need to get her so we can collect the shards. Without them I won't be able to gain control, gain power. Find a way, also, to get Potter along. If I can't have one Collector then no one will." 

The man looked upon his grovelling servants and dismissed them all. They all disappeared into thin air to act out Lord Voldermort's plan. They were not aware that a boy with a lightning shaped scar had seen what was to come.

Another Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait I'm busy at the moment and I really don't have much "computer time" but the next chapter will be up soon! Next up, Marble Halls, Genevieve discovers a disturbing secret!

~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin 


	5. Book of Days

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! (Gives her the Harry Potter Fan Fiction world!)

Author's Note: Maybe you didn't notice but I was being sardonic when I said it took me a long time to update. For pity's sake, I almost update everyday lol.

Tweetyiscool: I don't know I think my reviews are better than my stories lol but thanks for your…confusing…review! I love it still!

Cookie6: Aww, simple and right to the point. Well, here ya go! More! More! More! Hehe.

**Chapter Five: Book of Days**  
 

Genevieve stared up at the ceiling, the sweet fragrance of the incense calming her nerves, the soothing sounds of water falling and birds chirping made her at ease and the harmonic sounds of Professor MacLellan was all to good to be true. Genevieve felt as if she were in Heaven, but in reality she was in Boadicea class. At first, Genevieve thought this class was of no use but once she got the hang of all the right positions, the incense, and the sounds of Nature, it was a really soothing class. 

"I wish this class were longer don't you?" 

Sabetha asked Genevieve for the 100th millionth time. October was finally upon them. The chilly winds scraped their faces and the graceful, falling leaves slowly turning yellow and brown were signalling to everyone…Halloween was just around the corner. 

Sabby, for the last time, yeah, I wish it were longer now c'mon, we're going to be late for History." 

"What's so great about History?" 

"It's the class where I take the notes from classes that I've missed." 

"Oh, yeah. Right. Need my notes?" 

"What do you think?" 

Sabby giggled softly and took her notes out. As Professor Binns was yakking away at some boring History event Genevieve was hurryingly coping notes for Defence Against the Dark Arts. After two months, Genevieve found out she, too, was quite good with a wand. But her passion, if she noticed or not, laid in Defence Against the Dark 

Arts. 

She had a certain knack for thinking of ways out of danger and, since she could handle her wand, spells seemed to be no trouble at all. Professor Lupin was beaming inside. He remembered the small, frightened child that clung to his robes every time the wind rustled the leaves on a tree. And now, here she was, throwing curses at Boggarts and other Dark creatures. 

He was also content with the company she was in. Remus was at all times grieved by the continuing teasing that other students inflicted upon Sabetha. But now, both girls don't pay much attention to the other students. 

Maybe I can get Genevieve to meet Harry, Remus thought with a sly grin. 

"All right. Wands away. I have something to tell you all. As you all know, the Halloween ball is just around the corner and I have a little contest for you all. I want two pairs of student that will be willing to work together and decorate the Hall for the festivities. Use your imaginations, nothing too scary but nothing too droll. Come on, its Halloween! Get together and start planning on a certain design and when you have one take one of these," 

He pointed to a stack of paper with the Great Hall etched on them, 

"And draw your design on here. The quad that wins gets 50 points for their House. Each if it's an enticing one! Dismissed!" 

The bell rang out and all the students walked out chatting within themselves. 

"You want to enter that contest? I know perfectly well you're mighty grand with a quill." Asked, Genevieve. 

"Nah, Professor Lupin said double pair that means four people to a group. And unless you can reproduce by budding and make clones of yourself, I'm not going to bother." 

Genevieve laughed. Both girls really didn't have friends outside their own group. Sure, they talked once in a while with Cho Chang and Damien MacLellan, who indeed was related to the new Boadicea instructor, but Genevieve and Sabetha preferred their own company. 

"Well, c'mon we have Double Potions don't want to be late now do you?" 

Genevieve shook her head no and grabbed her bag and followed Sabetha down the eerie hallway leading to the dungeons where Potions was conducted. Genevieve learned after her first Potions lesson that Professor Snape acted the way he did only to gain control and that he certainly didn't hate the students. She still remembered that lesson... 

Sabetha and Genevieve sat near the end of the classroom very close by the door. They took out their cauldrons and potions ingredients and notebooks to copy down the steps. The room slowly filled with students chatting very quietly and looking around nervously. 

This class was Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. Genevieve was relieved since she thought Gryffindors too proud and Slytherins too evil and staying the in same room with them was quite unnerving. 

Just as the bell rang the doors opened with a loud BANG and in came Professor Snape. With his robes billowing behind him he really did look like an overgrown bat, but Genevieve kept this to herself. He stood near his desk and with a simple glance everyone became quiet. 

"Today we will be starting with a Soul Healing potion. It is a quite complex and I doubt any of you will complete it. It is for a grade and it will be on the O.W.L. tests. I suggest you read the instructions carefully unless you all are so thick headed that you'll barely get through the first line. Begin!" 

Genevieve decided to prepare the potion while Sabetha went to get the ingredients. Professor Snape was right it was a complex potion. Stirring clockwise, lowering and rising the temperature of the fire at the exact moments, then suddenly switching and stirring counter clockwise. And to top it all you had to add all the ingredients at a precise time with a precise weight. 

After half an hour, their potion had a pink-silver mist to it. 

"Is it suppose to shimmer like that?" asked Sabetha. 

"Yeah, it says so on the last line. Hey, we're done and I think we did a pretty good job." 

"Oi, I hope so because here comes Mr. All Mighty." 

Professor Snape looked their cauldron over and wrote something in his grade book. 

"It seems a tad runny ten point from Ravenclaw each for both of your carelessness." 

He then turned to a Hufflepuff pair with their orange concoction. 

"Hmm, saw that coming. He just couldn't stand that a Ravenclaw could do a potion right. Well, at least, he went easy on us right?" 

"Yeah, too bad we lost a few points on the way." 

"Bottle your potions and set them here. Dismissed!" 

The bell rang out and Genevieve carried both Sabetha's and her potion, with their names on the beakers, to the cart and quickly made their way to the door when someone called her name. 

"Ms. Coronet. May I have a word with you?" 

It wasn't a question by the way he said it. She quickly looked at Sabetha and made her way toward Professor Snape's desk. 

"Yes, sir?" 

Once Sabetha left, Snape locked the door and silenced the room with a flick of his wand. 

"Genevieve you must understand the ways I do things around here. I must act that way that I do to enforce control. At first, it was for my own pleasure, but now I know it's the only way for those br --- children to listen and not make as many mistakes. I would never hurt you, mentally, but if that ever does become the matter please let me know. It may not be sudden, but I'll try to change my tactics just a bit. Now, go you'll be late for class." 

He suddenly got up, flicked his wand again and went to his private storage to get something. 

"Yes, sir. Thank you." 

She quickly got up and made for the door. Once she was gone, Severus smiled after her. 

She's changed, he thought, truly changed. 

"Genevieve. Oi, it's your turn to get the ingredients. Genevieve!" 

Sabetha whispered softly. 

"What?" 

"It's your turn to get the ingredients remember?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry." 

"S'ok" 

Genevieve looked around. She was sitting in her chair and everyone was starting to get their things ready for the potion. They had been instructed to make a Finding Potion. 

"If you added this potion to something and then you lost it a light or noise would indicate the exact location of the object. You all have an hour to finish this potion. Begin!" 

A tedious hour later, both girls had made a somewhat passable potion. 

"You needed to add more lacewings. Five points from Ravenclaw the two of you would succeed if you add a bit more stamina into your work." 

Suddenly, Genevieve beamed at him and began to put everything back in place. 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sabby after they left the dungeons. 

"Come with me to the Library, I'll explain on the way." 

Soon, both girls were running towards the library. 

"So, why are we here instead of the Great Hall?" 

"Because of Professor Snape. He gave us a great way to improve our Potions skills." 

"Pft, when?" 

"When he said we needed to add more stamina." 

"I still don't get it." 

"Potions Stamina by Armande Solo! It's a book on Potions I saw around here…come on with it we can at least not give Professor Snape the chance of him taking points from us." 

"Feh, I'll do it but I won't like it. Are we going to practice the methods or what?" 

"Well, we'll see when we find the book." 

Both girls then went to the Potions section and began to search for the book. They searched Heaven knows how long until something caught Genevieve's eye. She saw a large, moulding hard cover book. 

The letters were all pealed off and was covered in dust. She sensed something from it. She opened it and in the front-page in spidery letters was, "Book of Days. Ancient Spells of Old." No author. Genevieve casually flicked through the pages, blank pages staring back at her. She let out a small cry of surprise as she thin page cut her finger.

"Ow, damn pages. What the…?" 

Where her blood trickled, new letters appeared in the same spidery form. "The Soul Collector is one of the High Powers of the universe. This Collector takes in the purest souls and collects them until the time comes for them to be reborn. After centuries of collecting, the souls came together and formed a crystal, The Soul Crystal. When the 

Crystal was formed the Collector stopped bringing in souls and gave the Crystal to a pure human who passed it into their generations. 

In Ancient Times, a pure-hearted priest would protect the Crystal by either guarding over it or placing it into their very own souls. Since all Men have evil within themselves, it would consume the evil that the person would carry and destroy the world. In doing so, no one should use the Crystal unless they were bound to it. The light from the moon reveals the location of the Crystal to any mortal eye." 

The words then magically disappeared and a glowing light fell gently near Genevieve's feet. It was a jewel shard! 

"Oi, Genevieve. I found it! You might want to start losing some sleep 'cause this book is huge!" 

Genevieve picked the shard, placed it into her pocked and turned around. There she saw Sabby with a gargantuan book in her arms. 

"You just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" 

Genevieve walked over and placed the Potions book on a near by desk. Genevieve looked back upon where she had set the Crystal book the place where she had set it was empty the book was gone. 

"Hey, did you see where that book went? That one I was reading?" 

"I didn't see you read a book. All I saw was you standing there with a glazed expression. What, did you see a cute guy?" 

"No. Um, am I taking the book or you?" 

"I all ready have some Herbology books out. Why don't you? I'll meet you in the Common Room so much homework. Yuck!" 

"All right." 

Genevieve picked up Potions Stamina and went to check it out. As she reached the librarian's desk, she felt her pocket. 

Yes, she thought, the shard is still there. But what did all that mean? How did it just disappear like that? 

"All set my dear," said Madam Pince. 

"Thank you." Genevieve replied. 

She quietly made for the Ravenclaw Common Room with more questions than she could handle. 

Another Author's Note: The famous trio will appear in the next chapter. And no, Harry will not fall in love with Genevieve or visa versa. If you were counting on that, ha, it's never going to happen. Also, am I going too fast? If I am just say the word and I'll try and slow down…if that's possible. Coming up, One by One, History was never this exciting before! We all learn a new word, Sirius makes a special appearance and we learn a little more about the Soul Crystal. Tune in next time kiddos!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	6. One By One

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! (Gives her the Soul Crystal!) And my two reviewers! (Gives them other soul crystals)

  
Author's Note: 

Tweetyiscool: Wow you reviewed at 12:00 a.m.? Kewl! I have two ultimate fans! Woo hoo! Ahem, uh thank you again for your review hehe.

Cookie6: Hahaha, yeah at first I thought it was sad but then I thought if there's romance there's a better change for my character to be a Mary Sue…but there might be a different pairing…you can be happy with that can't you? I hope so hahaha. Thank you for your review! 

**Chapter Six: One By One**

Halloween was only a weekend away and Sabby had finally convinced Genevieve to compete in the contest along with Cho and Damien. The four students divided the work into four sections. Cho was going to sketch the designs, Damien was going to colour the complex lines with a dark, black marker, Genevieve and Sabby were going to colour in the white parts and shade. 

One day inside the Library, Sabby was pouring over the Potions book, Damien was talking with another Ravenclaw, Cho was drawing the designs and Genevieve was playing with her dragon pendant in which she had placed the shard she had found in inside he mysterious book. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger came up to their table.

"Hey aren't you the new student?" 

"Yeah, and hey! Aren't you Harry Potter? Boy-Who-Lived?" 

"Um, yeah." 

"Hmm, thought so. My name's Genevieve so, what are you chums doing hanging around us?" 

"We want to say hi and--" Started Hermione then Ron interrupted her. 

"Hermione's mad at you for beating her record." 

"What?" asked Sabby? 

"Well, I've noticed you're intellectual, really smart and I wanted to see if we could pair up some time. I'm not mad and you haven't beat any record I've just noticed you're really smart that's all you know we could ---" 

"Share wisdom." Ron finished. 

Genevieve laughed quietly. 

"Are you guys serious? I'm not smart, I've seen you in class, Hermione; you're way smarter than me. I have to go and see someone about this book, no it's not about class, cheers!" 

All of them said their good byes and Genevieve left three very baffled Gryffindors behind. Genevieve had to talk to Professor Dumbledore. 

If my calculations are right, and I hope they're not, then that means…Her thoughts were disrupted when she bumped into someone. 

"Oh sorry Professor Lupin I didn't see you there." 

Professor Lupin was bending down to pick up some random sheets of 

paper. 

"Oh, it's not trouble at all. Where are you going at such a fast pace?" 

"Oh, I'm just going to visit Professor Dumbledore. I'm going to ask him about this book I found in the library." 

"Hmm, really? What's this book about?" 

"Uh, it's about…" Think fast, she thought, he can't know the truth.

"Kneazles. Yeah, quite interesting. I have to tell Professor Dumbledore it's…urgent." 

"All right. If you don't mind would you like to have dinner with Sirius and me? We haven't talked in a while." 

"Sure, I'd love that!" 

"Perfect. See you later then, Ms. Coronet." 

As he started to walk away, a strange thought came to Genevieve's mind. If anyone saw this they would think it were a date, she shuddered. Now that would be frightening. 

She practically ran to Dumbledore's room. 

"Mars Bars." 

Up the twisting stairs and she arrived at the grand oak doors. She knocked twice and awaited her answer. 

"Come in, Genevieve." 

"How did you know it was me, sir?" She asked as she opened the door. 

"That's my little secret. Lemon drop?" 

He offered her one and she politely accepted. She always enjoyed Dumbledore's presence, since he always had some sort of sweet or a way to make her smile. 

"What do I owe this quaint visit?" 

"Well, I sort of found this book in the library a few days ago and it was about the Soul Crystal. It sort of explained what it is and stuff like that. Um, another thing a shard, of the Crystal fell out of the book." 

She took the shard out of her necklace. 

"Um, what does this all mean, sir?" 

Dumbledore, gravely, stood up and stood by his window. 

"Do you remember when we first met?" 

She nodded. 

"Your caretaker, Adeline Coronet, was the keeper of the Soul Crystal, a powerful jewel that gives their owner long lives and immense power but at a great cost. Adeline was the guardian of the jewel. Her family has always protected it since it was first created. But on that day, when we met, Death Eaters found her and were about to steal the jewel. 

In the heat of the battle, the Crystal shattered and went to the Four Corners of the Earth. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort, is now after the shards. Only a few selected people can see the shards. Those people are: Lord Voldermort, Harry Potter, you and me. 

The people who can see the shards are able to control the jewel once they are back into their original form. It was time for the jewel to be destroyed. Adeline knew and that is why she decided to hold the jewel in her soul and pass it into the Great Beyond. But complications arose and now it is back into the Mortal Realm. 

What I am about to say may or may not shock you but…Lord Voldermort is after you and Harry since you two can see the shards but you are the only one who can actually touch the shards without being sucked in. Harry can see them, yes, but he can't touch them or protect them. Only you. That is why Adeline took you in. 

She was going to train you on the history of the Crystal but…well let us not dwell on the past. All you have to do is stay at Hogwarts and stay clear out of danger." 

Genevieve was indeed shocked. 

She was a guardian of the Soul Crystal, she thought, but I'm not that important. Voldermort wants me? Am I so important that the Dark Lord wants to kidnap me? 

She glanced at Dumbledore and noticed his usual twinkling eyes were filled with weariness and grief. 

"Do not fret. You are safe within the walls of Hogwarts. Now, I would suggest you go and find Sabetha and work on the contest. It would be a great joy to see your House win the House Cup, dare I say any more?" 

Genevieve nodded, 

"Thank you, sir. For…explaining this situation ja ne." 

She got up and walked out. She went to the Common Room and found Sabby playing chess with a first year. 

"Am I actually this bad? Dang, you're so winning! Hey, Genevieve you left me alone with those Gryffindors! That was mean." 

"Why, you didn't like them?" 

"Nah, it's just that I had to make small talk and I really don't know them to jump to their level of Quidditch blabber and grades. What did you do?" 

"Oh, I talked with Professor Dumbledore about a book. Not something you'd like to hear. 

"Oh yeah, what was the conversation about?" 

"Kneazles." 

"Hmm, cat thingies all right. Never mind. It's your turn with the Potions book. I was working on that five-foot essay for Snape and that book had a lot of the answers in it. With that book, I'll pass Potions with flying colours!" 

Genevieve laughed and went up to her room to study. 

Soon, dinner came and Genevieve said good-bye to Sabby and made her way to Professor Lupin's private chambers. She knocked and looked up at the smiling face of… 

"Sirius! Hey, how are you?" 

She hugged him and felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her. 

"Hey, Genevieve. I've been great. What about you? Do you have any friends? Girl friends? Boy friends? Dog friends?" 

She laughed, 

"No girl friends. I do have a friend though her name is Sabetha Anderson she's just great. No boy friends. And of course there's Snuffles. I've been pretty good." 

Suddenly, Remus appeared from behind a door. 

"Hello Genevieve. Sirius let her in. Where are your manners?" 

"Yes, mother." Retorted Sirius. 

Genevieve went to the dinning area and sat down. Many pleasant memories rushed at her. When she first came here, when she was so scared and alone. 

"Where've you been all this time, Sirius?" 

"Oh, here, there, everywhere." 

"Up, down, all around?" 

He nodded. 

"Didn't know you were related to Winnie the Pooh." 

Sirius chuckled and sat down in front of her. Remus came in with a hot plate of food, 

"All right everyone dig in." 

Remus sat on Sirius's other side and started to serve himself. Genevieve wasn't really hungry so she didn't eat much. She took a small portion of spaghetti and meatballs and looked up to see Remus smiling. 

"What?" 

"Oh, it's nothing. I've noticed you still eat very little." 

"I don't like to eat a lot. Makes me kind of sick." 

"Well, more for me." 

Said Sirius as he grabbed a bunch of food and spattered it on his plate. Genevieve laughed as Remus hit Sirius on the head. 

"Pig." 

Once they were finished, Remus and Sirius asked Genevieve how her other classes were. How the students were treating her and if she was enjoying her school year so far and if she was excited with the Halloween ball so close. 

"Oh, classes are great. I really like Care of Magical Creatures with all those strange animals it's so fascinating to learn about. The other kids are all right. I mean, it's not like all of them are Slytherin wanna-bees." 

Sirius laughed. 

"I love school, it's so much fun. Yeah, I'm really excited. I wish Halloween would get here faster." 

"Patience. So are you going with a date?" asked Remus. 

"No, me and Sabby are going together we agreed we're only going to have some drinks and laughs." 

"Hmm, great to hear. You in the contest?" 

"Yeah, me and Sabby are doing the colouring and shading while as Cho Chang is designing the theme and Damien MacLellan is darkening the lines. I hope we win." 

"Yeah, more power to you." Said Sirius. 

"Oh, look, it's almost past curfew. Would you like us to escort you to the Common Room?" 

"No, it's ok, I can probably make it there and if someone asks I'll tell them the truth. I was with the two coolest guys at Hogwarts." 

Both Remus and Sirius beamed and said their good byes. 

As she walked to the Common Room she suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the shards, Voldermort, Adeline Remus, Sirius and Harry. 

So many people were in danger just because of a stupid jewel. And one person has all ready lost her life…no, she thought, no one else is going to die. 

She reached the entrance and looked at the tapestry. She looked at the words on the cloth and then out of the blue it hit her. She knew where another shard was. She quickly said the password and ran to her room. 

In the process, she knocked Sabby over. 

"Hey, where's the fire? Genevieve?" 

Sabby followed Genevieve into the girls' bedrooms when she saw Genevieve was leaning out of the window. 

"Genevieve it's not worth it!" 

"What?" 

Genevieve had her hand clasped together and jumped back in the room. 

"You weren't going to jump?" 

"No, I was going to get something why?" 

"Oh, good. Because then I would do all the colouring and shading and that's not the best way to leave a friend." 

"Baka*." 

Sabby left to get the Potions book while Genevieve laughed and went to her trunk. She took out her jewellery box. She then took off her locket and placed the new shard in next to the first one. Both quivered and flickered and transformed into a bigger piece. 

One by one, she thought, I'll have to collect the shards before old Tommy boy does. 

Another Author's Note: * = Idiot in Japanese. Yes, I am aware that the whole world knows this word but there are some chums out there that don't believe you me! Anyways in the next chapter, Fire and Ice, we find out why some cats have nine lives. The Halloween ball finally comes and Malfoy gets a beating yay!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	7. Fire and Ice

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And to my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 (Gives them Mooses!)

  
Author's Note:  

Tweetyiscool: Aww really did the dinner help? Woo hoo I have da power! OI! OI! Ahem, ok…that was weird…thanks for your review!! 

**Chapter Seven: Ice and Fire**  
  


"Yes, finally the Halloween Ball is here. We're going to have so much fun!" said a joyful Sabby one afternoon. They were relaxing by the lake, overlooking the shimmering waters." 

"Yeah, I can't wait."

Hey, what's that in your pocket?" Sabby pointed to the potion Professor Snape gave Genevieve to hide her appearance. 

"Uh, it's for my…acne. Yeah, don't want outbreaks." 

"Hey will you give me some?" 

"Um, this potion is only for my skin. You'll have to talk to Madam Pomfrey to make one especially for you or else you're acne gets worse." 

"Oh, never mind then." Genevieve sighed quietly. 

She still hadn't told anyone about her scars. Sometimes the potion would wear off and her scars would appear slowly. She pushed the beaker inside her pocket and looked up at the sky. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She felt at peace. Without a care in the world… 

"Genevieve! Sabetha!" 

Genevieve turned to see Cho running toward them. 

"I have news on the contest!" Genevieve and Sabby stood up and looked at Cho. 

"We came in second place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville won." 

Sabby groaned. 

"All those hours and work just for second place?" 

Genevieve glanced at Cho and said, 

"Maybe we'll beat them at something like Quidditch. Cho, when Ravenclaw competes with Gryffindor, you better win." 

"Yeah, win!" said Sabby. 

"Uh, ok. Talk to you guys later?" 

Genevieve and Sabby nodded and saw Cho walking toward the castle. 

"C'mon let's get ready for the dance." 

As Genevieve and Sabby walked toward the Common Room Mrs. Norris came out of an empty classroom. If Mrs. Norris is around, Genevieve thought, then Filch can't be far behind.

"C'mon I think Filch might ruin my mood." Said Sabby. 

As Genevieve passed Mrs. Norris, she saw something. 

Oh my God, she thought, there's a shard on her forehead and three on her legs! 

Genevieve carefully patted Mrs. Norris's head as she hissed and spat, trying to get away. Genevieve pulled the shards off of her, and Mrs. Norris quickly ran into another room without a peep. Genevieve looked at the shards. 

Maybe this is why the kids think Mrs. Norris had nine lives, she thought, because of the shards. She laughed slightly, placed them in her pocket and ran after Sabby. 

Genevieve placed the shards with the rest of the jewel in her necklace and changed for the ball. Both were wearing simple, blue dress robes with silver trimmings. They both had messy ponytails and no make up. Genevieve was laughing and talking so much with Sabby she forgot to take her potion. Soon, both girls stepped into the Great Hall. 

The Hall had the usual floating pumpkins, with live bats, but there were flying broomsticks, moving, eerie shadows; the lights flickered on off and there were many different fear-provoking animal noises. There were fake limbs around that moved and grabbed people as they moved about and ooze fell from the corners. 

"We're in second place for all this? I mean the ooze is cool but other than that, it's totally boring." 

"Oh well, this is what the kids voted on." 

"Feh, it was rigged. All because of the Boy-Who-Lived seriously, if he didn't defeat You-Know-Who, no one would have picked this design." 

The two girls went over to the snack area where everything seemed normal. They took a plate filled with sweets and sat down. Magically, two cups of Butterbeer appeared in front of them. As soon as everyone was in the Hall, the area where the Head Table used to stand burst to flame and little ice arrows whooshed through the air. The fire terrified Genevieve so much she fell to the floor. 

"Hey Genevieve you all right?" asked Sabby. 

"Yeah, I was just…surprised that's all." 

After everything settled down, candy fell from the sky and half of the Gryffindors were on the stage, beginning to dance to the sounds of the Weird Sisters. 

"Want to dance?" asked Sabby. 

"I don't dance." 

"We don't have to dance like they do. We can make our own you know rolling on the floor and waving our arms in the air like maniacs." 

Laughing Genevieve said, 

"Nah, they all ready suspect we're mentally unstable, we don't need to give them proof." 

"C'mon! Please! Do it for me!" Begged Sabby. 

After a few more pleas Genevieve found herself on the stage dancing with a hyperactive Sabby. She noticed a few teachers were also dancing. Professor Dumbledore was with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick was with Professor Sprout, and Professor Lupin was with Professor Vector. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ms. China Rose." 

Genevieve turned to see Malfoy grinning wickedly. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I remember you. At Diagon Alley with the werewolf. Except you had all those ugly scars and burn marks all over your face and arms." 

Genevieve twisted out of Malfoy's grip as Damien appeared next to her and knocked Malfoy away. 

"Didn't you hear her? She didn't want a slimy, no good, Slytherin touching her." 

"Hmpf. Speaking of no good I don't know why you would want to hang around with Scar Face and Shabby Sabby. They're absolutely the lowest filth I've--" 

Malfoy stopped is rant as Damien's fist hit him square in the jaw.

"Damien!" screamed Sabby. 

Everyone turned to look at them. Genevieve blushed, 

"Um, I'll see you guys later, ja ne." 

She rushed out of the Hall with everyone's eyes on her. She felt her face get redder as she continued running toward the Ravenclaw Common Room. 

"Caribbean Flow" 

She quickly ran up the stairs, changed into her nightgown and buried her face in her pillow. 

That was a very courageous and stupid thing that Damien did, she thought. He could have been expelled, I mean the teachers were right there. 

She turned in her bed, placed her arms under her head and looked at the sky. The moon was almost full. 

Just a few more days and Remus will.... she thought, no I shouldn't be thinking like that. I should just pray that he'll recover soon and that everything will be back to normal. 

What she didn't know was that the next few days would be the strangest of her life.

~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/-------------------~*~ 

Genevieve awoke to find Sabby sitting on her bed looking at a photograph. She quickly placed it under her pillow when she saw Genevieve get up. Genevieve all ready knew what that photo was. It was of Sabetha's parents, Alexander and Samantha Anderson, who died during the harsh war. Sabby lived with a foster family, since no one knows what happened to the rest of the Andersons or the Barcellos, Samantha's family. 

"What happened last night? Did it really happen?" 

"Yeah, Damien is serving detention as we speak. Poor guy, but Malfoy deserved it. Speaking of me that way and saying such horrible lies about you like that. An disrespecting a teacher no less!" 

Genevieve nodded gravely. 

Maybe I can tell her now, she thought. 

"Hey, listen Sabby…" 

The doors opened and in came Cho. 

"You girls going to stay in here all day or are you coming down?" 

"Yeah, we're coming. Just give us a minute to change and we'll be down there." 

"All right." 

Genevieve and Sabby quickly got up, dressed and walked down the stairs to the Common Room. There they saw a huge poster with the words, "Go Damien!" in bright blue-gold letters. 

"This is a surprise for your hero. We're going to surprise him when he comes back from detention. Poor chap, he has a weeks detention with Filch." 

Genevieve and Sabby shuddered and hid behind two chairs. Soon, the lights went out and the door opened. 

"What the…?" asked Damien. 

"SURPRISE DAMIEN!" 

Everyone got up and screamed. Confetti and balloons floated through the air and the banner illuminated the room. Damien was shocked. He stood there looking at everyone with his mouth open. 

"Hey, you'll catch flies with your mouth hanging like that. Come in, mate!" said a random Ravenclaw. 

He looked over at Genevieve and Sabby and smiled. 

"Did you guys plan this?" 

"Nah, we're not that nice. No, I'm joking we woke up and found all this here. But thanks for defending us though. We feel special." Said Sabby. 

Damien blushed and said, 

"Oh it was nothing." 

"Yes it was. It was best thing anyone could do. Thanks Damien." 

Genevieve and Sabby hugged Damien and noticed he blushed some more. 

"Um…I'm going to…uh…look at the…balloons. See you guys later." 

He muttered and left. 

"I think he likes you, Sabby." 

"Nah, I'm to robust for his tastes." 

Laughing Genevieve took Sabby's hand and pulled her to the door. Both girls laughed and giggled all the way to the Great Hall when they bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Oh sorry guys, didn't see you there." 

"Oh it's all right." Said Harry. 

"That was a very noble thing that Damien did." Said Hermione. 

"Yeah, he beat the crap out of Malfoy. He's a good mate in my book." 

"Yeah, he's the best." Said Sabby. 

"All right, before the infamous Malfoy comes around lets go to have some breakfast," Said Genevieve. 

"Best thing I've heard all day." Retorted Ron. 

Genevieve smiled at him and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Both of them were almost done eating when Damien arrived at the Great Hall and the Ravenclaw table exploded with cheers and clapping. 

"Go Damien!" 

"You're our hero!" 

"You're the best mate!" 

"I knew the old chum had some fire in him didn't I tell you, Steven?" 

Damien blushed and sat near Genevieve and Sabby. 

"You enjoying your fame, fire boy?" said Genevieve. 

"Haha, very funny. It's ok, but are you guys ok with it?" 

"C'mon, you need some excitement! I mean, when you didn't get in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team you lost that fire, that little spark that made you who you are. It's great to have the old Damien here." 

Damien beamed and grabbed the nearest plate and filled it with eggs and bacon. 

"Hmm, I certainly think that boy's made of ice and stone." Said Sabby. 

Genevieve looked at Sabby and noticed she was looking at Malfoy bullying Neville Longbottom. 

"Yeah, I agree with you. Like Father, Like Son." 

"All right, to Charms we go! All right!" said Sabby as she got up and took her wand from her hair. 

"Why do you keep your wand in your hair?" asked Genevieve. 

"Because I think it's easier to get if you need to defend yourself or something." Genevieve arched an eyebrow. 

"What? WHAT?" 

"Nothing. Maybe you are a little bit loony." 

"Oh, now that was mean. Well, not really, but you're…evil." 

Yeah, ok." Sighing Sabby grabbed her bad and followed Genevieve to Charms. 

"Now everyone pay attention. This charm is handy when you want to know if your friendship is true or not. Say the following words, _Iciliado_, and point it to your friend. If there's fire, your friendship is true. If there's ice, it's not. Well, go on. My little treat to you all." 

A large mutter of "Thank you Professor Flitwick" came from the students as they began to charm their friends. Genevieve went first she pointed her wand at Sabby and muttered, _Iciliado_. Silver flames circled Sabby, 

"So you're friendship's real. Your turn, friend." Genevieve said mockingly. 

"Hehe, ok. Ahem, _Iciliado_!" Sabby swished and flicked. Black flames circled Genevieve. 

"Does colour matter, Professor?" 

"It shows how deep your friendship is. Here's a list." 

Both girls looked for Silver and Black. Silver was "compassionate, trustworthy." Black was "loyal until the end, loving" 

"Aww, you love me? Well, I don't!" said Sabby jestingly. 

"I don't love you, you're so trustworthy mate, that's…not right." 

Both girls giggled and then burst with hysterical laughter. They had just noticed Malfoy covered in pink ice.

Another Author's Note: For a moment I was like "this thing is so long!" And remembered you guys like it long and interesting right? RIGHT? (Faints) Anyways, next chapter is kind of fun. We get all Christmas-y. With a special guest, Peeves, and (gasps) ROAD TRIP! I CALL SHOTGUN!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	8. White Roads

**Title: What Lies Within… **

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And to my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6! (Gives them the official poster of the Lord of the Weed! I actually have the picture. If anyone wants to see it e-mail me or say so in your review!)

  
Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews!

Tweetyiscool: Hehehe, your reviews are so kewl! They make me happy and since I am so happy I'm updating just for you…you should feel special! (Nods head) And sorry about the delay stupid FF.Net won't let me sign in…(waves fist) CHIKSU! Ahem…ok just read on… 

**Chapter Eight: White Roads**  
  


Halloween was over. The grounds became white with the winter snow. The leaves had fallen and now the branches held the white substance that usually toppled down on unsuspecting students. Genevieve's first Hogsmeade trip with Sabby was only a day away. Genevieve was so giddy she kept dropping things she was usually holding or too happy to listen to anything anybody said.

"Ms. Coronet, for the last time please pays attention." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, sorry Professor."

"Now as I was saying, the following activates will most definitely will be on the O.W.L.s…"

Genevieve drifted off again as she overlooked the grounds through a nearby window. The children in Care of Magical Creatures were having so much fun. They were discussing Si'ûn. Snow demons that looked like little jackrabbits with silver flame tails instead of cotton fluffy ones. They were absolutely cute in Genevieve's opinion.

"Genevieve, class is over."

"Huh?"

She looked up at Sabby with a handful of notes.

"Get ready. 'Cause you're going to copy a whole lot of notes in History."

Genevieve groaned and walked out with her bag over her shoulder. As they headed for Herbology they meet up with Neville.

"Hey Neville how are you?" asked Sabby. 

"Oh, I'm fine." 

"Do you have any idea what Sprout's going to do for us?" asked 

Sabby. 

"No, sorry she didn't say anything." 

"Drat." She said. 

"Oh well, ja ne." 

"Ja ne, Neville." Said Genevieve 

"'Bye!" 

"Can I ask you something, Genevieve?" 

"Sure." 

"Where did you learn all those Japanese phrases?" 

"Stories." 

"Oh…ok" 

Laughing, Genevieve said, 

"I'll give you some Magma to read and then you'll learn some phrases." 

"Cool." 

Both girls finally arrived at the greenhouses where Professor Sprout was waiting for the class to arrive. 

"Hello girls." 

"Hello Professor Sprout." 

"What are we going to do today, Professor? Going to plant some Weed Eating Shrubs? Choking Vines? Or maybe some--" 

"Now, now Ms. Anderson. Today, we're simply going over our previous lessons for the O.W.L.s" 

"Oh, ok." 

The duo sat on their stools at the back. Once Sprout starting talking to another student Genevieve poked Sabby hard. 

"Oi, why did you that?" 

"Why were you so interrogative with Sprout?" 

"I just wanted to know what we were doing. If it were something simple, which we are, then I'm going to work on my Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. I only need one more foot and I'm done." 

"I finished that a while back." 

"I know stop rubbing it in." 

"All right class. Pay attention we're going over our lessons past and present since the O.W.L.s are just around the corner." 

Personally, Herbology was boring but it gave Sabby time to finish her essay. Genevieve, also, began writing. She took notes of some of the topics for her tests so she could study. 

Maybe I should write all this down for Sabby, she thought. 

Just when Sabby screamed, 

"Done." 

The bell rang and everyone was packing up to head back to the castle for Lunch. 

"Good. I took the liberty of writing notes for us so we can study and actually pass our tests." 

"Good thinking Gen." 

"What did you call me?" 

"Well since you call me Sabby I want to call you something so I thought Gen was good. You like it?" 

"Yeah, its cool." 

"Great." 

Gen and Sabby arrived at the Ravenclaw table to see Damien with his face in his hands. 

"Konnichi wa, Damien. Why are you holding your head like that?" 

Damien looked up at Gen and sighed, 

"Its nothing its all this work and studying its driving me nuts." 

"Yeah, it's like the teachers planned this." Said Sabby as she took her plate and began eating some chicken. 

"You're getting as horrible as Ron Weasley." Teased Gen. 

"What?" 

"The food." 

"Oh, well thanks for the compliment." Gen laughed. 

"Don't worry Damien we have Hogsmeade to take our minds off of the tests." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"No guessing. I am right." 

"Oh yeah, you're always right. Pft." 

"Hey!" Gen poked Sabby with her knife while Sabby pretended to be hurt and cry out in false pain. Once they finished, the three of them walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Genevieve was practically skipping to class. 

"Gen! It's only Hogsmeade not Disney World!" said a somewhat annoyed Sabby. 

~*~@----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/-------------------~*~ 

Genevieve was in the Common Room practically jumping on her seat. She was waiting for Sabby to get ready to go to Hogsmeade with her. 

Yes finally I get to go shopping, eat at restaurants, and buy gags…her thoughts were interrupted when Sabby at long last came down the stairs. 

"Finally! I thought you were going to stay in your room all day!" 

"Sorry, lost track of time." 

"It's all right as long as it doesn't happen again." 

Sabby laughed sardonically as they both walked out of the Common Room. On their way out of the castle they met up with the famous trio. 

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione you all going to Hogsmeade too?" 

"Yeah, I've been terribly excited." Said Harry. 

"Not as excited as Gen. She kept skipping, and grinning imprudently this whole month because of this trip." 

"Well, after this day I'll stop." 

"I'd like to see that but we have more trips in the future." 

"Oh yeah…" "Oh no well hope to see you all at Hogsmeade bye." 

"Bye" replied the trio as they walked toward the exit. 

"Meanie." 

"Thank you, Gen. Now, c'mon lets go I wonder who will be chaperoning our group?" 

"I don't really care what I do care is the other House." 

"Think Hufflepuff-ish thoughts." 

Laughing, Genevieve walked to where her House was waiting. Professors Flitwick, their Head of House, and Sprout came out of the castle. 

"All right everyone stay in your groups and follow us. Oh and the Hufflepuffs will be joining us too." Said Flitwick 

"Yes! Good work on your thinking Gen. I knew it ever since I saw Sprout with Flitwick. She is after all Hufflepuff's Head of House." 

"Yeah." 

"We need more conversation skills. No, you do!" 

"Hey, you git! I have very good conversation skills I just don't use them." 

"Pft, yeah right." 

Genevieve smacked Sabby behind her head and started walking. 

"Oh and to think I was going to buy you something!" 

Gen and Sabby walked around with their Houses. They stopped at the sweet shop first. 

"Oi, Sabby! Want some blood flavour bonbons?" 

"What, am I a vampire to you? Want some bogey flavour toffee?" 

Gen pretended to gag. 

Soon on their way to another store they found a most peculiar person they knew. 

"Peeves? What are you doing here?" asked Genevieve. 

"I was going to buy some stuff to prank you all with but the Bloody Baron found me out." 

"Oh too bad here you can have my Extendable Ears if you like." Said Sabby. 

"Hey, thanks." He floated away grinning evilly. 

After buying some sweets, the pair went to a nearby pub. Once inside, they ordered some Butterbeers and settled down…for the time being. 

"Hey you two." Said Damien from behind them. 

Sabby spurt some of her Butterbeer and looked around. 

"Don't sneak up to me like that, Damien. You might kill me." 

"Yeah, a great loss." Said Gen. 

Sabby poked Gen hard making Gen giggle. 

"So what did you two girls buy?" 

"Oh nothing, just some sweetmeats. You?" 

"I went to the new joke shop Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It's grand. You have got to go there." 

"I was planning on doing so, everyone says it's the best." Said Sabby. 

"I was wondering if I could get my hands on a pair of Goggling Eyes. They can see for miles on end and they can look through walls. Imagine the boys' Quidditch Room." Said Sabby. 

"Uh…right well I want to check something out why don't you two go on without me." Said Gen. 

"I thought you wanted to go with me?" 

"I do, Sabby, I just have to do this thing and I want to do it alone." 

"Fine, meet us at the joke shop bye." 

"Ja ne." 

Genevieve got up and walked outside. 

She looked at the streets. Almost purely white as if they were made out of diamonds or white crystals shining brightly in the sky. She took her camera out and started clicking.

~*~@----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/-------------------~*~ 

Both girls collapsed on the blue chairs in the Common Room. After Genevieve meet up with Sabby both girls left Damien and went around the area looking in shops, buying some books and just having fun. 

"My feet hurt and it's all your fault, going in and out of shops." Said Sabby. 

"Uh huh, it was me who followed Damien into the Quidditch shop, it was me who chased after Damien to end up getting lost and going back to see if he was in the book store where I luckily found a massive book, wasted ten minutes reading and flipping through pages only to put it back and look for him again. Yeah, totally my fault." 

"Yup." 

Gen jumped on Sabby and took her bag of sweets and ran to her room. 

"Don't eat them all they'll all go to your thighs and then you'll explode!" screamed Sabby. 

"Haha, who said I was going to eat them. C'mon Aingealag!" 

"No!" screamed Sabby as she ran up the stairs. 

There she saw Gen patting Aingealag and her sweets bag was lying on Sabby's bed. 

"Thank Jebus." 

"Haha, I didn't touch any of them. Mind if I put some music on?" 

"Well, depends on what kind of music." 

"Classical." 

"I'll be downstairs eating." 

"Hehe, all right." 

Sabby left with her bad while as Genevieve flicked her want, said some Latin words and Figaro sung by Rossini played in the background. Genevieve began writing a small note to Remus and Sirius while occasionally patting Aingealag's head. 

Dear, Sirius and Remus, 

How are you all? Christmas is a few days away I hope you guys like my presents when they get there. I heard there's going to be a small party for those who will be staying here to Christmas. I know you, Remus, won't be able to come but I hope that potion that Severus made makes you feel better! Where's Snuffles anyways? I haven't seen him in ages? I hope he's all right too. I have to go now, because Sabby wants to take my sweetie bag. Cheers! 

Sincerely, 

Genevieve 

She overlooked it, bound it and gave it to Aingealag. She hooted and off she went through the window into the cold outside. Once Aingealag left, Sabby came in. 

"What's that noise?" 

"It's not noise you dim-witted twit! It's Opera." 

"Whatever." 

Sabby had ducked in time as a bag of toffees flew over her head. 

Another Author's Note: Don't you just feel the love? Wondering what Gen was doing with her camera? Is something going on between Sabetha and Damien? Why is Mozart so frikin' good? Well, I don't know about the Mozart thing but the other one I definitely know. Coming up, Sun's Portrait, Christmas! Woo hoo! Presents and more presents! And why is that picture screaming? (Shrugs) I really have to stop asking stupid questions…I all ready know the answers! 

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	9. Moon's Portrait

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And to my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 (Gives them boxes of doughnuts!)

  
Author's Note: Haha…nothing much to say…Read and Review!

Cookie6: Thank you!   
  


**Chapter Nine: Moon's Portrait**

Genevieve sat in front of Sabby's bed since Sabby was opening Genevieve's present. 

"Oh you got me those Johnny Depp pictures I really wanted, an Anti-Sheep hat, and those shoes with those realistic moose pictures on them. Thanks mate." 

"Sure, no problem. Now that you've opened all of my presents where are the ones you bought me?" ****

Sabby got up and looked under the bed. She suddenly got up with her arms full of presents. She handed Genevieve three of the many boxes. 

"Oh, what did you get me?" 

"Open them you idiot and find out." 

One was a sculpture of a moose, a plastic cheese hat and an album full of Huge Jackman pictures. 

"Aww you're the best." 

"Yeah, I know. C'mon lets go and show off our hats." 

Both girls placed their hats on their heads and ran to the Great Hall. When they arrived the both noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table, and that Snuffles was sitting by them. 

"Snuffles! Come here boy!" said Genevieve. 

The gigantic, black dog trotted happily to where Genevieve and Sabby were standing. 

"Dear God, that's a dog?" 

"Yeah, his name is Snuffles. He's Professor Lupin's dog." 

"Hmm, I wouldn't get on the wrong side of this animal it would probably tear me to shreds." 

"Yeah." 

Sabby patted his head and walked toward the Ravenclaw table. Genevieve kissed the top of Snuffle's head and followed Sabby. As the two girls talked and pointed at there hats Damien walked over. 

"I like your hats." 

"Thank you" said Genevieve. 

Sabby was too busy eating to reply. 

"You animal." Replied Genevieve. 

"Thank you." 

"We need more people to interact with." Said Genevieve. 

"What? We're not good enough for you?" asked Sabby pointing at Damien and her.

"Exactly." 

Sabby took her hat off and whacked it on Genevieve's head. 

"I did not buy you a hat just so you could hit me with it! It's for your colossal head!" 

Sabby laughed and placed her hat back on her head. 

"I thought you were going to Paris with your family?" asked 

Genevieve. 

"No, I decided to stay. They get enough of me during the summer mate. I'll let them have their peace." Said Damien. 

"Ha, fat chance. They probably forgot about him. With their fancy cars, money and clothes I mean they're probably so caught up in their fun that they forgot they had a son to invite. I knew it!" said Sabby. 

"Kind of harsh isn't it?" asked Genevieve. 

"No, I know she's only bantering." Said Damien. 

Sabby raised her head up proudly. 

"Good old chap knows his mates, aye? Knows when they're only jokin' around right?" 

"Do you have to imitate the way my grandfather speaks?" 

"He has a funny way of speaking so?" 

"Wait, how do you know how his grandfather speaks? I never met him." 

"Oh, when you left us in Hogsmeade and the both of us were in the joke shop we saw his grandfather. Mr. Oliver MacLellan. Nice guy. Old though." 

Damien took Sabby's plate away from her and disposed the food unto his plate. 

"Obnoxious, scallywag." 

"What you a pirate now?" asked Genevieve. 

"I wish…" Genevieve blinked and slowly started to edge away. 

"All right never mind. What did you get us, Damien?" 

"For what?" 

"Christmas you daft Irishman! What did you buy us?" 

"Oh, it's in my room. After breakfast we'll go there and get them all right?" 

"Yay!" screamed Sabby. 

Genevieve rolled her eyes and suddenly looked across the room at Harry. She again wondered if his life was endangered because of her…or what is the other way around? 

"Earth to Genevieve, Earth to Genevieve! Ladies and Gentlemen we have just arrived into the Great Hall on your right you may see our lovely companion, Ms. Genevieve Coronet, looking thoughtlessly at Harry Potter Boy Wonder. On you're left you may catch a glimpse of a dippy Irishman eating my breakfast." 

Genevieve swiftly turned to catch Damien throw his plate at Sabby. 

Just when they finished and started to walk to the Common Room they saw Peeves with their Extendable Ears listening to something.  

"Whatcha listenin' to?" asked Sabby. 

"I saw these two students rush into this room and I want to know what they're up to." 

"Eww, you spiteful pervert garbling into other people's business!" 

"What're they saying?" 

Genevieve smacked Sabby hard on her head, 

"Do you want your presents or not?" 

"Oh yeah, here Peeves, I got some Itching Shoe Powder for you. If you put enough into people's shoes they're feet suddenly fall asleep and takes a few hours to get rid of that annoying ant-like feeling." 

"Oooh, that seems interesting. You're a god among insects." 

"I don't whether to thank you or slap you." 

Peeves shrugged and floated away. 

"Was that wise?" Damien asked. 

"I have the antidote." 

"Pft, no wonder you gave it to him. If it doesn't affect you…you will give us the antidote won't you?" 

"If you're good enough." 

"Haha, funny." 

"C'mon Gen, Sabby, lets move it. You lasses want you're presents or not?" 

"Lasses? All right we'll follow you…lad." 

Damien scoffed and said, 

"Golden Fields." 

The door opened and they proceeded toward the boys' dormitories. 

"Are they under your bed?" retorted Genevieve acerbically. 

"As a matter of fact, yes they are." 

"What is it with you people and hiding things under beds?" 

"Irish people or just regular wizards?" 

"You pitiable, saddo excuse of a human being…" 

Genevieve said as she shook her head. Damien took two large packages from under his bed. Once had bright blue and silver wrapping paper with little eagles on them they stretched there wings and cawed at each other. The other one had silver flames outlined in black and red with realistic fire effects on it. 

"Here this one's for you," he handed the blue one to Sabby, "and this one's for you. Happy Christmas." 

Sabby carefully took the paper off and opened the box. Inside was an expensive dress robe with match slippers. 

"Oh Damien! You shouldn't have." 

"Well, every little rich boy has to fritter on their mates, aye?" 

"Berk. Open yours, Gen!" 

Genevieve also took her paper off carefully and opened the box. Inside was a book on the Dark Arts. 

"From Where I Am, Dangerous Dark Spells and How to Block Them by: 

Utena Fukimori." 

Along with the book was a long, uneven cut sapphire on a beaded chain. 

"The book explains on how to use the sapphire. I thought, since you're so good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, you'd really like it." 

Genevieve hugged Damien, 

"It's the best gift ever! Along with the hat, I also love the hat." 

Sabby was still holding her dress like it was a holy relic. 

"You all right Sabby?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

She slightly hugged her dress and placed it back in the box. 

"You sly dog you! How did you know…this is the best…arg! I love it!" 

She too hugged Damien. Once she stopped she noticed he was blushing. 

"I really think you have pirate blood in you, Sabby. "Arg?" Where did that come from?" 

Sabby shrugged her shoulders. As Sabby picked up her wrapping paper, it fell when she saw her present; she noticed a photo in Gen's pocket. 

"What's this?" she said. 

She quickly took the picture out of Gen's pocket. 

"Hey! Give that back!" 

"Is this why you left us in Hogsmeade for? To take pictures?" 

She overlooked them and noticed she was quite good. She captured a lot of Hogsmeade's diversities and the angle, the light, the gently falling she had, almost, captured the magic that lay in Hogsmeade. 

"You're almost as good as that Creevy kid." 

"You mean Colin? No, he's really good. I'm a proletarian compared to him. Really, they're nothing I just though they'd look good for like Christmas cards or for my…book." She finished quietly. 

"What book?" asked Damien? 

"I'm writing a book all right! I've always loved writing. From poems, short stories to long novels. All about fantasy creatures but when I was at home I never got to do those things. Only in my imagination my folks never liked me to do anything-magical sort to speak. That's why I get so happy when we get to do stuff I only dreamed about." 

"Oh sorry mate. I didn't know." 

"No one knew. Well let us not dawdle on the past. Want to see my other snapshots?" 

"Sure" both of them said. 

Genevieve rushed to her room, grabbed her photograph book and met up with Sabby and Damien. 

Here are some pictures I took of Hogsmeade, the castle, the grounds, some teachers, students and other knick knacks like that." 

Genevieve explained some of the shots she took and let Sabby and Damien look around. 

One particular picture captivated both Sabby and Damien's attention. It was a photo of the window where Genevieve looked at the night sky every time she fell asleep. 

"This one's pretty. Where did you take it?" 

"You should know! It's the window I look out every night so I can fall asleep." 

"Hmm, looks kind of different here." 

Without warning, the picture started screaming loudly. Sabby dropped and picture and covered her eyes. 

"Ow! Make it stop!" said Sabby. 

Genevieve picked up the picture and noticed something sparkling on the picture. 

"Oh, my god it couldn't be! A shard!"

Another Author's Note: Yay, my first cliffhanger…I think. We're heading somewhere now aren't we? In our next chapter, Celtic Rain, there's a funny merrymaking scene, some people lose their hats; we get a shard, and make it in time for tea! That was sad I know shut up and review!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	10. Safety Dance

**Title: What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic! ****

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 (Gives them…um I'm running out of things um…doggies!)

  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay people school is really taking a toll on me. Stupid work…**waves fist** I don't like it. Yeah I don't own Safety Dance, Men Without Hats does. Hehehe, without hats!

Tweetyiscool: You'll see how important the hats are going to be in this chapter. I know I loved their stuff too! Hehehe, thanks for your review!

Cinderella200: I know I hate thinking too! Great minds think alike ya mean? Hehehe, thank you for your review!  
  


**Chapter Ten: Safety Dance**

Gen reached into the picture and retrieved a shard. It was small but, nonetheless, it was still important. She looked at it and placed it in her pocket. She looked at Sabby and Damien. 

"Why was the picture screaming?" asked Sabby. 

"Because of the shard. I took it out already." Said Gen. 

"What shard? I didn't see one." Said Damien. 

"Yeah, I didn't see one either." 

Genevieve arched an eyebrow. But how couldn't they have seen it? It was right in their faces… 

"Never mind." 

Gen touched her pocket. Yes, she thought, I can feel it. Suddenly, a misty substance emitted from the picture on the ground. Gen, Sabby, and Damien were coughed and ran toward the door. They collapsed onto the couch coughing and sneezing. 

"What in the world…hahaha." Sabby burst out laughing hysterically like a senseless buffoon. Not Giggling-Preppy-Laughing but I-Just-Saw-Johnny-Depp-In-From-Hell laughing. Damien soon followed and then Gen. 

What's going on, Gen thought, why do I keep laughing? Why can't I move? She felt paralysed in her seat then suddenly she felt as if someone pushed her and made her start dancing. In the background the song "Safety Dance" was playing eerily. Gen, Sabby and Damien formed a circle and started singing at the top of their lungs, 

"Ah we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind 

Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance 

Well they're are no friends of mine 

I say we can go where we want to, a place where they will never find 

And we can act like we come from out of this world 

Leave the real one far behind, 

And we can dance 

We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind 

Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance 

Well they're are no friends of mine 

I say we can go where we want to a place where they will never find 

And we can act like we come from out of this world 

Leave the real one far behind 

And we can dance. 

Francois! 

Ah we can go when we want to the night is young and so am I 

And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet 

And surprise 'em with the victory cry 

I Say we can act if want to if we don't nobody will 

And you can act real rude and totally removed 

And I can act like an imbecile 

I say we can dance; we can dance everything out control 

We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall 

We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands 

We can dance; we can dance everybody takin' the chance 

Safety dance 

Oh well the safety dance 

Ah yes the safety dance 

Ssss-Aaaa-Ffff-Eeee-Tttt-Yyyy 

Safety-Dance 

We can dance if we want to; we've got all your life and mine 

As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it 

Everything'll work out right 

I say, we can dance if we want to we can leave your friends behind 

Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance 

Well they're are no friends of mine 

I say we can dance; we can dance everything out control 

We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall 

We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands 

We can dance; we can dance everybody's takin' the chance 

Oh well the safety dance 

Ah yes the safety dance 

Oh well the safety dance 

Oh well the safety dance 

Oh yes the safety dance 

Oh the safety dance yeah 

Oh it's the safety dance 

It's the safety dance 

Well it's the safety dance 

Oh it's the safety dance 

Oh it's the safety dance 

Oh it's the safety dance 

Oh it's the safety ----- " 

The scratching sound of a disk was heard and everyone stopped. There at the entrance was Professor Flitwick their head of house. 

"Well, it seems you all are enjoying yourselves? Come along to the Great Hall everyone's having such a blast!" Soon he toppled off toward the hall. 

"Where did that song come from?" asked Gen. 

Giggling Sabby replied, "No clue, but it was so much fun. We should do this every weekend." 

"Sabby…it's Tuesday." Said Damien. 

"Sure, sure whatever you say." 

Gen rubbed her temple. A headache was starting. 

"NO! MY HAT WHERE DID IT GO?" screamed Sabby. Genevieve touched her head and noticed her hat was missing too. 

"Damien do you remember where we put them?" asked Gen. 

"No, all I remember is the dancing and screaming." 

"This is not great! I loved that hat like a sibling." Sobbed Sabby. 

"Sabby…you're scaring me." Said Gen. 

"Let's go to the Great Hall and think about the smoke, ok? I wonder what that was…" said Gen. 

As the trio walked they met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sabby grabbed Ron's collar and said manically, 

"Where's my hat you psychotic, fry eating, weasel?" 

"Sabby sit girl." Said Gen. She grabbed Sabby's hand and slowly dragged her away from Ron. 

"Sorry it's been a very hard minute for her. She lost her hat." Said Damien. 

"Don't you mean her mind?" said Ron. 

Sabby laughed hysterically and then glared at Ron. 

"I know you know where my hat is. I just have to act as if I don't know you know where the you-know-what is." Said Sabby witlessly. 

"Yeah…well, what do the hats look like?" 

"Well mine was a plastic cheese hat and Sabby's was an Anti-Sheep hat." 

"My hat had a button where sheep screams could be heard…it was so beautiful" Replied Sabby as she wiped a pretend tear from her eye. 

"Well we'll keep our eyes open for them. See you guys." Said Hermione. 

As the trio sat down, Gen pinched Sabby's arm. 

"Are you nuts? Attacking people like that?" 

"Well, he did look suspicious. I have a right to question whomever I want...oh! Look, that guy looks questionable! Be right back." 

Sabby ran over to a seventh year Hufflepuff and bombarded him with questions about her missing hat. 

The dance was just beginning. Sabetha and Genevieve were the typical "wall flowers" since they were gloomy over the loss of their hats. Damien walked over and sat down in front of them. 

"For pity's sake, they were just hats!" 

Gen and Sabby simply glared at him and continued watching the people dance and having a good time. They scanned the area and still no sign of their precious hats. 

"This is driving me mad. Where in the world did we put them?" said Genevieve. 

"Dunno…just keep looking." Answered Sabby. 

Suddenly, Sabby pointed and mumbled something. Genevieve looked in the direction Sabby pointed and noticed Malfoy with two burning objects… 

"OUR HATS!" screamed both Gen and Sabby. 

They ran toward Malfoy and, out of the blue, Gen punched him and grabbed the blackening hats. She murmured a spell and the hats were as good as new. 

"My hero!" Sabby replied as she placed the hat on her head. 

Gen felt a surging power coming from her pocket. The shard, she thought, something's upsetting it…I think. 

Gen looked at Malfoy and, abruptly, felt a warm comforting feeling. She knelt by him and placed her hand over the bruise she made. It quickly disappeared and Gen felt, again, with an almost livid feeling deep inside her. 

"Gen, come here." Said Sabby. 

"When you punch someone, you don't all of a sudden heal them. What's the purpose of hitting someone one minute then making him or her feel better the next? Sometimes you confuse me…" She then pushed the little button on her hat and sheep screams were blending in with the music. 

"I don't…know what came over me. It was like something was controlling me or something…" Gen touched the shard indistinctly she then noticed Malfoy looking at her pocket. 

"Where did you find out hats Malfoy?" asked Gen. 

"For me to know and for you to find out." He said as he made his way to the centre of the room but Sabby stopped him. 

"If you ever touch my hat again…I'll kill you…and in a non-pleasant way." She pushed him roughly and walked toward Gen. 

"In a non-pleasant way? You need better dialogue." Said Gen. 

"Hey, its the author's fault not mine." 

"What did you say?" 

"Uh…nothing." 

Gen decided to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible and learn why the Soul Crystal was controlling her.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter for one moment I didn't know what to do. I now this chapter sucks I hate it too but the next one, The Dark Night of the Soul, has a trip to the Forbidden Forrest, a singing nymph, more facts on the Soul Crystal and dun, dun, duuuuuuun EXAMS! Now doesn't that word just make you tingly inside? It sure doesn't to me!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	11. The Dark Night of the Soul

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 (Gives them…Johnny Depp to share!)

  
Author's Note: The song is not mine its Loreena McKennitt a very talented Irish singer by the way! Also, I'm going to start getting darker so **screams** watch out, Moosey, 'cause here I come! **Cough, cough** the story of Echo and Narcissus is borrowed from Bulfinch's Mythology: The Age of Fable.

Frini: Thank you for your review! And for your tips! I love writing Sirius and Remus they're so much fun! And I'll be careful with Severus I'll try to harden him up hehehe!

Cinderella200: Thank you! I know I love it too! ☺

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Wow I'm sad I reviewed my own chapter lol!  
  


**Chapter Eleven: The Dark Night of the Soul**

Beautiful rays of gold travelled down and hit the marvellously crafted windows bringing forth the new day. Genevieve slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from her pillow. 

_Today's the day,_ she thought,_ today my questions are answered._

She quickly bathed, clothed herself and raced toward Professor Dumbledore's office. She didn't care if it was still early in the morn, she didn't care if she had to miss breakfast all she cared about was the fact that now she felt thin, stretched like butter spread over too much bread. ****

She ran to the gargoyle, replied the password and raced upward on the enchanted staircase. She knocked three times each knock getting harder.

"Come in." said a voice beyond the grand oak doors.

Genevieve opened the door slowly and noticed that her Headmaster was sitting behind his desk reading the paper. 

"_Did he ever sleep?_" She thought.

"Sir? I have an urgent question."

"What about, Ms. Coronet?"

"Uh…it's about the Crystal."

She seemed to capture his attention for he raised his eyebrows; he signalled her to sit in front of him and placed his paper down.

"You see sir yesterday at the gathering I hit Draco Malfoy for ahem _stealing_ Sabetha and my present and so then I felt this sensation from the crystal and I just…healed him. I don't know how to explain it sir."

"Genevieve…you were destined to protect this jewel. It is only natural for you to feel its power in you. Its power reflexes _your_ soul. If you're soul, shall we say, were evil then the jewel would be corrupted. With your inner powers you are cleansing the sparkler from harm. Now I suggest you go and have breakfast with your friends they might worry where you are since you left in such a hurry."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Genevieve nodded and walked toward the Great Hall. 

_Wait a minute…how did he know I ran and was in such a hurry to get here_, she thought,_ that man sure knows what's going on around here_.

She decided to skip breakfast and head toward her first class Charms. 

Genevieve did not feel in a talkative mood and she made this very clearly toward Sabby and Damien so they shut their mouths and kept their thoughts to themselves. Genevieve was so caught up in her own world that she messed up her charm assignment and was presented with more homework.

By the time Genevieve arrived in Defence Against the Dark Arts she was completely tired and annoyed with the whole "healing" situation.

"What's troubling you, Genevieve?"

She snapped her head up to see Remus's face worry etched into his handsome features.

"How did you know something was bothering me?"

"Your body language and my parental senses."

"You're not my father."

"Well I still care about you…seriously what's disturbing you?" 

Genevieve glanced toward the door and leaned back in her chair.

"Its something personal. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Remus took her hand soothingly and replied,

"All right but remember I'll always have my door open and you can always come whenever you like and talk."

"Yes, sir."

As Remus headed for his desk he heard her speak,

"You'll always be one to me."

He turned around slowly and was about to question her when Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped him.

"Hello sir, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Very well thank you for asking Harry I would love to chat with you all but class is about to start why don't we talk after class?"

The trio nodded and sat in front of Genevieve.

"All right class settle down today we will begin out lesson with an old but still lovable creature…wood nymphs may anyone tell me what is a nymph to start with?"

It wasn't a big surprise when Hermione raised her hand high in the air. 

"Yes, Hermione."

"A nymph is a fantasy creature from Greek mythology. They are not fairies, but a different type of creature. They are defined as any of the minor divinities of nature in classical mythology represented as beautiful maidens dwelling in the mountains, forests, trees, and waters." Said Hermione as if she were reading from a textbook.

"Very good ten points to Gryffindor. Muggles quoted nymphs as magical creatures that took the form of a maiden and had the entitlement of the four elements. It is said that mostly wood nymphs have a way with words. Their love for talking and singing is most famous. Now, for your assignment I want an essay on any famous nymph wood, water, wind, and earth as long as you explain in detail why they were so important and how they ended in grief, happiness, and etcetera. You have this class hour to work on your essays they are due next week."  
 

Genevieve took out her book and started looking through the pages for any nymph she thought was worth enough to write about. She flipped, god knows how many, pages until she found one that caught her eye. It was the story of Echo and Narcissus.

_Echo was a beautiful nymph, fond of the woods and hills, where she devoted herself to woodland sports. She was the favorite of Diana, and attended her in the chase. But Echo had one failing: she was fond of talking and, whether in chat or argument, would have the last word._

_One day Juno was seeking her husband, who she had reason to fear was amusing himself among the nymphs. Echo by her talk contrived to detain the goddess until the nymphs made their escape._

_When Juno discovered it, she passed sentence upon Echo with these words: "You shall forfeit the use of that tongue with which you have cheated me, except for that one purpose you are so fond of -- talking back. You shall still have the last word but no power to speak first."_

_This nymph saw Narcissus, a beautiful youth, as he pursued the chase upon the mountains. She loved him and followed his footsteps. Oh, how she longed to address him in the softest accents and win him to converse, but it was not in her power. She waited with impatience for him to speak first and had her answer ready._

_One day the youth, being separated from his companions, shouted aloud, "Who's here?"_

_Echo replied, "Here."_

_Narcissus looked around, but seeing no one, called out, "Come."_

_Echo answered, "Come."_

_As no one came, Narcissus called again, "Why do you shun me?" Echo asked the same question in return._

_"Let us join one another," said the youth. The maid answered with all her heart in the same words, and hastened to the spot, ready to throw her arms about his neck. He started back, exclaiming; "Hands off! I would rather die than you should have me!"_

_"Have me," said she, but it was all in vain. He left her, and she went to hide her embarrassment in the recesses of the woods._

_From that time forth she lived in caves and among mountain cliffs. Her form faded with grief, until at last all her flesh shrank away. Her bones were changed into rocks, and there was nothing left of her but her voice. With that she is still ready to reply to anyone who calls to her and keeps up her old habit of having the last word._

_This was not the only instance of the cruelty of Narcissus toward others. He shunned all the rest of the nymphs, as he had done poor Echo._

_One day a maiden, who had in vain endeavored to attract him, uttered a prayer that he might some time or other feel what it was like to love and meet no return of affection. The avenging goddess heard and granted the prayer._

_There was a clear fountain, with water like silver, to which the shepherds never drove their flocks, nor did the mountain goats drink of it, nor any of the beasts of the forests; neither was it defaced with fallen leaves or branches, but the grass grew fresh around it, and the rocks sheltered it from the sun._

_One day the youth Narcissus came to this pool heated and thirsty, fatigued from hunting. He stooped down to drink and saw his own image in the water. He thought it was some beautiful water-spirit living in the fountain. He stood, gazing with admiration at those bright eyes, those locks curled like the locks of Bacchus or Apollo, the rounded cheeks, the ivory neck, the parted lips, and the glow of health and exercise over all._

_He fell in love with himself. He brought his lips near to take a kiss; he plunged his arms in to embrace the beloved object. It fled at the touch, but returned again after a moment and renewed the fascination. He could not tear himself away. He lost all thought of food or rest while he hovered over the brink of the fountain gazing upon his own image._

_He talked to the supposed spirit: "Why, beautiful being, do you shun me? Surely my face is not one to repel you. The nymphs love me, and you yourself look not indifferent upon me. When I stretch forth my arms you do the same, and you smile upon me and answer my beckonings with the like."_

_His tears fell into the water and disturbed the image. As he saw it depart, he exclaimed, "Stay, I entreat you! Let me at least gaze upon you, if I may not touch you." With this, and much more of the same kind, he cherished the flame that consumed him, so that by degrees he lost his color, his vigor, and the beauty, which formerly had so charmed the nymph Echo. She kept near him, however, and when he exclaimed, "Alas! Alas!" she answered him with the same words._

_He pined away and died; and when his shade passed the Stygian river, it leaned over the boat to catch a look at itself in the waters._

_The nymphs pined for him, especially the water nymphs; and when they smote their breasts Echo smote hers also. They prepared a funeral pile and would have burned the body, but it was nowhere to be found; but in its place a flower, purple within and surrounded with white leaves, which bears the name and preserves the memory of Narcissus._

 Genevieve quickly copied some notes and decided this was the topic of her essay. The bell rang throughout the school and Genevieve quickly ran out of the class almost knocking Harry down.

The day went on quickly and without much activity. Soon Genevieve could be seen in the Library quickly writing her essay slightly separated from everyone else.

As she was writing her fourth paragraph she looked up and caught sight of a boy with messy black hair running quickly from the library with what appeared to be a book in hand. Genevieve couldn't have cared less if only she didn't sense a shard once she saw Harry.

Deviously, she ran after him careful not to be seen and become aware that Harry was making his way toward the Forbidden Forrest. Genevieve hesitated a bit uncertain if following Harry was a good idea but she decided in the end that she was going.

As she travelled through the menacing looking trees she heard the sound of someone singing. She couldn't make out the words but it was a sort of melancholy tune. As she got closer to the voice words became clearer. Genevieve, suddenly, lost sight of Harry,

"Damn it."

She walked around for a few minutes before giving up and turning around. As she walked, she saw a light to her right. Genevieve cautiously made toward it and noticed a young woman sitting on a white, glowing log. She was combing her hair with a white ebony comb. 

She noticed something strange about the woman and looked at her more carefully. Suddenly, then popped in her head. _She's a wood _nymph, thought Genevieve. Her thoughts were disrupted when the young maiden began to sing:   

_Upon a darkened night  
The flame of love was burning in my breast  
And by a lantern bright  
I fled my house while all in quiet rest _

_Shrouded by the night.  
And by the secret stair I quickly fled.  
The veil concealed my eyes.  
While all within lay quiet as the dead _

_Oh night thou was my guide  
Oh night more loving than the rising sun  
Oh night that joined the lover  
To the beloved one  
Transforming each of them into the other _

_Upon that misty night  
In secrecy, beyond such mortal sight  
Without a guide or light  
Than that which burned so deeply in my heart _

_That fire t'was led me on.  
And shone more bright than of the midday sun.  
To where he waited still  
It was a place where no one else could come _

_Within my pounding heart  
Which kept itself entirely for him  
He fell into his sleep  
Beneath the cedars all my love I gave _

_And by the fortress walls  
The wind would brush his hair against his brow  
And with its smoothest hand  
Caressed my every sense it would allow _

I lost myself to him  
And laid my face upon my lovers breast  
And care and grief grew dim  
As in the mornings mist became the light  
There they dimmed amongst the lilies fair

_So it was her who was singing_, thought Genevieve.

From out of nowhere Harry came toward the nymph. She stopped singing and looked toward him. He stretched out his hand and gave the maiden something. Genevieve noticed that it was a shard!

She jumped from her location and ran toward the nymph and took the shard away from her.

"Scarlet! Wench! File creature from the foundation of Hell!" She started to scream.

"This shard is mine! Not yours go away you filthy piece of scum!" said Genevieve.

All of a sudden, the maiden transformed into a giant spider with the maidens head.

"Shikon No Tama!" she screams.

"_Flipendo_!" screamed Genevieve.

The spider was knocked off balanced while the creature was on its back Genevieve took Harry's hand and started to run toward the castle. They were successful and made it to Hagrid's hut where they both gathered their breaths.

"Why did you give it to her?" Genevieve asked Harry.

"I don't know I found it during Care of Magical Creatures and that…thing found me and hypnotised me I think and told me to give it to her later what is that thing anyways?" he said as he pointed to the shard.

"It's a long story Harry but since you can see it I'll explain it to you. Maybe we can meet later let's say after exams?"

"Sure. Uh…sorry about that."

"It's all right you didn't know that thing was a giant spider ready to eat you just next time you find a shard tell me ok?"

Harry nodded and made his way toward the Gryffindor Common Room while Genevieve went to hers. She quickly and quietly entered her room and fell asleep in her bed not knowing a pair of watchful eyes saw the entire thing.

~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

Genevieve was getting ready for her exams she hadn't realised how fast time had flown by and all ready they were getting some pre-exams just to get the students ready for the real one. It still had points but not as much as the real one.

As she worked on her potion Genevieve noticed that Sabby was glancing at her a lot through Potions. She could feel a certain awkward silence between them. Soon, they finished and let Professor Snape check over it. He sneered and wrote what looked like a low grade and went off to check another potion.

"What's wrong, Sabby?"

"Nothing I just don't feel like talking."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Is it about me?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sabetha screamed.

"What is going on here, Miss Anderson?" asked Snape in a low hiss.

"Nothing I---"

"That is no excuse for screaming in my class. Forty points off of Ravenclaw and a detention you'll see me after class to arrange your punishment." He walked off.

"Thanks a lot, Gen."

"I didn't do anything it's you. You're being the ungrateful one."

"Fine it's all my fault who cares just don't talk to me, _Coronet_." 

Once the bell rang Genevieve pushed Sabetha away from her roughly and walked out of the classroom and toward her room and cried in her pillow. She, out of the blue, knew her life was going to get worse from now on. With all her problems, she even forgot to meet Harry and talk about the shard.

Another Author's Note: Wow nine freakin' pages that's a whole lot of writing hahaha anyways yeah Genevieve is mad at Sabetha and vice versa in the next chapter, Silver Teardrops From My Heart, we learn why Sabetha's mad, we apologize with Harry, special guests Sirius and Remus (woo hoo!) and a depressing poem pushes Genevieve off the edge! Tune in next time, mooses!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	12. Silver Teardrops From My Heart

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process.

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 (Gives them…sodie!)

  
Author's Note: Yes, I, in actuality, wrote that poem so ha! I am also a poet!  
  


Chapter Twelve: Silver Teardrops From My Heart 

A sudden hush overcame the Common Room when Sabetha came back from her detention with Snape. It was obvious that she was furious and ran up to her room and shut the door with a loud _bam_. 

Genevieve was still working with her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay and didn't even bother looking up but deep down inside she had this nagging feeling. A little voice that kept saying _go talks to her see what's troubling her_. But Genevieve just pushed that little voice further into her head and continued writing.

"What's wrong?" asked Damien.

"Nothing, see I'm perfectly calm." Answered Genevieve.

"That's not what I meant what's wrong between you and Sabby? You guys really hit off when you first met each other why don't you guys go make up?"

"Hey! It's her fault for snapping at me she should apologize not me why don't you go and ask her why she's so tetchy." 

Genevieve then continued writing. Damien sighed and walked toward his room. It was late at night when Genevieve finished her essay she decided to sleep in the Common Room she didn't want another little scene with that _girl_ like in Potions.

She awoke just as the Ravenclaws were heading to breakfast as fast as she could she took her books and ran to the Great Hall. Once she reached the doors Harry stopped her.

"Where were you? I was waiting all most all night I got worried what happened?"

Genevieve gasped. _No the meeting I totally forgot_, she thought!

"I am terribly sorry Harry I just got caught up in something and I totally forgot um…you don't mind if we talk tomorrow at Lunch? Since I'm free at that time?"

"No, not at all. Aren't you hanging out with Sabetha?"

"Uh…no we got in this huge fight and we're not talking."

"Is that why you missed our meeting?"

"Yeah, again, I am so sorry."

"It's ok I understand you."

"How so?"

"I've also had friend problems but they usually end really quick my advise to you make up as fast as possible. It's not worth losing a friend over something stupid. In the end it's going to be real lonely."

Genevieve nodded and followed him with her eyes. She noticed how close he was with Ron and Hermione.

_All right Harry_, she thought, _I am going to the bottom of this stupid charade_!

Genevieve ran back to her Common Room and up to her room she, luckily, found Sabetha getting up from her bed.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Sabetha.

"I want to apologise for whatever I did. I don't know what I did to tick you off but I am so sorry I really didn't mean what I did. Maybe if you talk to me I'll know and I'll never do it again. I really don't want to be enemies with you I love you like a sister, Sabby, please will you forgive me?"

Suddenly, Sabetha hugged Genevieve and started crying. Genevieve was caught off guard no one had ever hugged her like this.

Sobbing Sabby replied,

"It's not your fault it's mine I should have never yelled at you I am such a dim-witted git I am so sorry Gen!"

"What's wrong?"

"Read this." 

Sabby handed Genevieve what appeared to be a newspaper clipping. In bright, bold black letters read, **_Entire Family Slaughtered after Death Eater Attack!_**

****

Genevieve gasped and read on,

_After what seemed to be a happy, family reunion became a mourning centre for the close friends and surviving family members when the Andersons were brutally murdered on Christmas Eve. The Andersons, who a few days ago we had as missing people, were found brutally marred and mutilated. Throughout the bodies some other missing family members were also found.  Many people who were close to the Andersons are exceptionally devastated over their loss. "I just can't believe it. Everyone man woman child just…gone like that. And those Death Eaters…they have no compassion for human lives I am deeply disgusted and sadden by what happened today." Said an anonymous witness. To read the full story, please, flip over to page 35._

Genevieve looked over at Sabetha her face was wet with fresh tears and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"I am so sorry Sabetha I didn't know…"

"It's all right I was just moody that day in Potions and well…"

"It's fine you don't have to explain I would probably…be that way if I lost everyone I cared about."

Then out of the blue Genevieve felt as though her skin was being pulled, slashed, and burned. Her potion! She forgot to take it!

"Uh I'll be right back I have to uh use the bathroom it's an emergency but I'll be back don't move!"

Genevieve ran as quickly as possible toward her bed, took her potion, and ran to the nearest lavatory. As neared the door when Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Miss Perfect why in such a rush?"

"Get away from me Malfoy I don't have time for this."

"Oh but you had time to go to the Forbidden Forrest last night…with _Potter_."

She turned around sharply and gazed into his cold, malicious eyes.

"How do you---?"

"I saw you when I headed to my Common Room after working. What were you doing with The Boy Who Lived at that hour?"

"None of your business that's what now let me go or I swear…" 

"You'll do nothing of the sort because then I'll tell everyone about your little secret."

Genevieve was nervous, _does he remember me from Diagon Alley does he really know my horrible secret…or my past_, she thought?

"What secret?"

"About your scars."

"What scars I don't see any on me."

"I remember you now from Diagon Alley you were with that retched werewolf and you had those horrible, ugly scars all over you. I see them now."

Genevieve touched her cheek and felt her skin tighten and some scars emerging.

"You might want to watch your back, Coronet, or you might get more than a few measly little scars on your body. And you will answer my question later."

He strutted back to where he came from. Genevieve just stood there shocked did that really happen she thought would he tell does he have the guts to tell the school about my…true appearance?

Genevieve walked to the bathroom and drank her potion and glanced in the mirror. Her scars shimmered and disappeared. She was suddenly depressed about her scars and her past. She sat on the floor and began to weep in her hands.

She didn't know how long she sat there and pitied herself but she then regain her composure and washed her face. She checked everything over and walked out of the restroom. She walked to her first class and waited for Sabetha. She saw her coming with her eyes still bloodshot maybe she didn't know she could simply conceal them with a charm but Genevieve kept quiet.

"Where did you go? You didn't come back I brought your stuff for Charms."

"Thanks uh I ran into Malfoy and he insulted me and well long story short he's totally ignoring me and I am still better than him."

"Yeah you go girl," said Sabby laboriously.

 The lesson was somewhat better than before for Genevieve at least Sabby was talking to her even though both were extremely down. Everything was the same until dinner.

"Genevieve may I talk to you for a second please?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Sure." Answered Genevieve.

They entered an unused classroom where Sirius was sitting behind the desk in the far left-hand corner.

"Ms. Coronet detention for being late to our meeting."

Laughing Genevieve answered,

"You're not a professor so you can't assign me detention."  
  


"Yeah? Well, what's his face over there is so by him I _can_ give you a detention." Said Sirius smiling mischievously.

"Besides," said Remus, "Our detentions are more fun like writing and telling stories of our days when we were your age."

"Really? Then should I stop doing my Defence Against The Dark Arts homework?"

"Hahaha…no. Anyways, we wanted to know if everything's ok between you and Sabetha."

"Is nothing safe in these walls?"

"Nope hey Remus remember when we cursed Abigail Merryweather and we promised her brother to keep it secret pfft some of the teachers still talk about that one."  

"What do you mean 'we' it was all you and James I was in the hospital wing that week remember?"

"Oh yeah…good times aye?"

"Good times."

"Boys?" asked Genevieve.

"Yes?" answered both Remus and Sirius.

"I can answer your question now me and Sabetha are friends again the whole thing was about her family."

"Yeah I read it on the _Daily Prophet_ must be devastating losing everyone you love in one day." Said Remus.

"You have no idea." Whispered Sirius.

"Yeah…well I'm heading to dinner so…good bye."

"Good bye, Genevieve you better…detention!" Said Sirius as he waved his fist at her. Genevieve laughed at him and walked out.

"I love her." Said Remus.

"What?"

"You know I never thought of settling down and having kids of my own…that's why I really love being a professor. I never found that "girl" who would love me even if I were a werewolf and I would love to be a father. I can just see Genevieve as my daughter…she knows what it feels to be pushed aside for something you don't have control over."

Sirius got up from his chair and hugged his friend. He felt sympathy for his friend since he was bitten at a young age and suffered for most of his life.

"Yeah…she's a great kid." 

 ~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

Genevieve's spirit soared with Remus and Sirius's talk. They made her at least smile and she flopped down on her bed putting her arms under her head. She looked at Sabby's bed and noticed a note on there. Curiosity overtook Genevieve and she ran toward the note she grabbed it and read the following:

Look at what you've done 

_You've left me here to stay and you have gone._

_But I've seen this too much why linger and see._

_I have found my true destiny!_

_Silver teardrops from my heart pour down_

_Silver teardrops from my heart drop to the ground._

_Silver teardrops from my heart cascade where none of it can be found._

_I see now, what I never saw before._

_A love that exists never more_

_You blinded me with gifts but never showed me anything more._

_I'll leave never to return so you can face the same fate I did long ago_

_Written by: Sabetha Anderson_

Genevieve's cheek were wet with tears again as she read the poem. She didn't know why this poem was affecting her so much but she felt so lost, alone, tired and hungry for a love she never did have. A paternal love Genevieve sat down on Sabby's bed and began, for the second time in that day, to weep uncontrollably.

Another Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems so…depressing but I am feeling down I am sick so yada it doesn't matter. Coming up, Fallen Embers, we visit the graveyard where the famous Andersons and Potters are buried, more Remus and Sirius, some studying, and we find another shard! Yada!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	13. Fallen Embers

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 (Gives them…air hehe!)

  
Author's Note: Nothing much to say except…YADA! And I can't do Hagrid's accent if you paid me in sodies so yeah just pretend! 

Frini: Yeah, here's your crystals pfft hehe thanks for your review! Yeah they're friendships going to get even stronger for the finale, which is very, _very_ close! **Hint, hint** 

Cookie6: Thank you! **Throws confetti at you** hahaha!

Eloquent-Fighter: Yes! I have the imagination! Thanks and I hope you get around to reading the other chapters!

**Chapter Thirteen: Fallen Embers**

Genevieve was shocked to see she was invited to the Andersons' funeral. She didn't even think of going since she thought family members were only invited, but Sabetha said it didn't matter.

"As long as people go and mourn along with us. As long as _somebody _cares." She said with tears in her eyes.

A week before Genevieve's birthday, Sabetha, Genevieve, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the school, who could go, went to visit the Andersons' graves. Throughout the sermon Sabetha cried and kept avoiding the graves. The whole sermon lasted about an hour but to Genevieve it seemed to be years.

Genevieve was so terrified of death. With her experience of pain and her terrible loneliness it was enough for her to gag. Once it ended Genevieve walked away from the crowd mourning for the death of the unfortunate family.

As she walked she noticed Harry kneeling between two marked graves. On two majestic headstones read,

**_Here lays James William Potter 1960-1981 loving father, caring husband, master prankster he will live forever in our hearts._**

****

**_Here lays Lillian Marie Potter 1959-1981 devoted mother, compassionate wife, Proficient Charmer her lovely spirit will never fade_**. 

****

She noticed Harry's shoulders shuddered as he sobbed in his hands. Genevieve slowed placed her hand on his shoulder. He spun quickly looking at her with tear stricken emerald eyes. She hugged him awkwardly and tapped his back he hugged her back and wept into her shirt.

"You all right?" she asked after a few minutes of holding Harry.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for crying."

"You shouldn't apologize its normal for someone to cry over their loved ones even if they passed away."

"What about your parents are they here?"

Genevieve stiffened. All her knew about her parents was that they died after taking too much tortured she didn't even know if the men _buried_ her parents.

"No…they're far away. Maybe I should go. Remember at lunch go to the meeting ok? Again I am so sorry for you loss."

"Thank you and I am sorry for yours." 

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and continued looking at his parents' grave. Genevieve fought back tears at the sounds of his sobs as she walked away. _Where are you mom? Dad? Where did they toss you away?_ She thought. She walked to a nearby tree and sat under it grabbing some leaves and tearing them angrily.

"What's on your mind, Genevieve?" asked Remus as he sat next to her.

"I wonder where my parents are. I never knew if they were simply burned and thrown in the trash or if they were even placed in any burial. Even though I barely remember them I miss them. They way my mother always told me things would get better and bring false hope and how my dad fought to at least protect me the best he could. Its not fair."

Remus nodded and looked at the sky he seemed to be lost in thought.

"I had a similar problem except I questioned myself on why I was bitten. It didn't seem fair and it still doesn't I wonder to this day why am I cursed with this? To go through horrible, indescribable pain month after month why people run from me just for what I am instead of what I act like to not know what love is since you've been shunned all your life for something you never had control over."

Genevieve patted his hand and leaned more against the tree.

"Guess we're both just wretched, dreary dots in this cruel, sadist world."

~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

Genevieve was sitting outside studying for her Boadicea test. She didn't even know they had tests in that class! She kept absentmindedly sweeping the leaves out of her way. She sat under a mammoth sized oak tree with its magnificent leaves falling gracefully once in a while onto the green, stiff ground. She kept reciting in her head the ten ways to release stress when a gigantic, black dog attacked her with licks.

"Hey get off me Snuffles! No you bad dog give me my book back! Hey!" 

Genevieve chased Snuffles toward Hagrid's hut to get her book back she noticed he went inside the hut and disappeared from site. Genevieve cautiously went inside and looked around. She noticed two things one Hagrid and Fang weren't there and two that Snuffles was on the bed with her Boadicea book.

"Haha nice doggie now gives me my book back! Now!" She screamed.

Suddenly Snuffles transformed into…

"Sirius! You're Snuffles?" she cried in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am. And by the way, that's no way to speak to a dog especially an Animagus dog like myself." 

He threw Genevieve her Boadicea book and laid spread eagle on top of Hagrid's bed.

"Stop getting Hagrid's bed dirty and let's go outside. The weather's fine enough to sit and be lazy."

"I don't need the weather to be lazy I am lethargic twenty four seven." 

With that said he flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Genevieve knew he wasn't going to get up without a fight so she drew out her want and uttered a tickling charm.

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing and fell to the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Hey…no fair…don't…have…wand!" he said in between laughs.

Genevieve took the charm off and then was trampled by Sirius as he hugged her and talked her to the floor. He petrified her body and uttered the same tickling charm. Genevieve was laughing so hard she was afraid of urinating her knickers.

"SIRIUS! STOP!" she screamed.

He laughed malevolently and took the tickling charm off but not the petrifying one. He sat in a chair and drew himself a cup of tea.

"So…how's the weather down there?" he asked.

"Haha very funny get me up."

"No…this is pay back for the tickling."

"Hey you did it to me."

"Well…I'm older so whatever I say goes so you're staying there and I'm going to bed hope those nasty buggers don't disturb you."

"What 'nasty buggers'?"

"Those."

He un-petrified Genevieve's head and she turned around to see giant red ants the size of house cats.

"Oh no you don't Sirius get me up. Sirius? SIRIUS!" she screamed herself hoarse until Hagrid came.

"What's the meaning of this, Sirius? Bounding her to the floor?"

"She deserves it she tickled me. Me? For pity's sake no one does that."

"Except your heterosexual life partner, Remus!" said Genevieve.

Sirius took the charm off and punched Genevieve lightly on her shoulder.

"He doesn't even get that treat yeah well I guess I'll be leaving if any of you need me I'll be with my true love…FOOD!" He transformed into Snuffles and ran out the door.

"That was disturbing so Hagrid what is going on with you?" asked Genevieve as she picked up her book.

"Well I was wondering if anyone wanted to help me catch some rare animals for our next lesson. You wouldn't mind volunteering?"

"Are the animals big?"

"Not exactly…"

"Okay I'll do it!"

"Good! Come back at around 8:00 and we'll go over the plan fine by you?"

"No problem."

She waved good-bye and walked back to her tree and continued to memorize her ten facts with great difficulty since she kept thinking back at her new job with Hagrid.

~*~ @----------------/----------------------------/----------------------------/------------------- ~*~ 

At exactly eight o'clock sharp Genevieve walked to Hagrid's hut. She kept cracking her knuckles in nervousness. She kept wondering what kind of animals she had to catch. Even though Hagrid said they were small she didn't doubt they would be dangerous. 

_Oh Hagrid_, she thought, _you're so infatuated with strange creatures…when will you learn?_

She knocked three times and waited. Hagrid opened the door wearing a fur coat and hunting boots.

"All right let's go." He said as he got out his bow and arrows.

"Why do we need those?" Genevieve asked as she pointed to the arrows.

"Safety rules."

"Oh what exactly are we catching?"

"You'll see don't want to ruin the surprise."

Genevieve walked behind Hagrid and cautiously looked around. She never liked the Forrest she always felt horrible, spiteful energy coming from the trees, the earth, and the very animals that lived in that malevolent cluster of trees. She stayed very close to Hagrid as they made their way deeper, and deeper into the forest.

"Are you sure its wise to go in this far? What if we…find something?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"There's nothing to worry about I'll scare anything away and I know this forest better than anyone except of course Dumbledore."

Genevieve nodded and continued walking. Soon they immerged into a small clearing where little furry fairies were buzzing about and chatting amongst themselves. Once seeing Hagrid they stopped what they were doing and flew near him bombarding him with questions. 

"Now Hagrid where have you been? It's been ages since you've seen us!" said a female fairy.

"Aye Hagrid. Good to see you again, mate!" said a male.

"Yes, all right now. I need you all to tell me where the Si'ûn are. I need a few of them for my next lesson."

Suddenly the fairies erupted in shouts of protest and irritation.

"Hagrid you know perfectly well those creatures are _not_ suitable for classes they're for studying in a classroom." Said an elderly fairy.

"I came here to get answers not lectures." Said Hagrid a tad annoyed.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way the last heard of them went north that way." She pointed behind her through some menacing looking trees.

"Thank you." He replied and walked in the direction the fairy said. 

Genevieve arched her eyebrow in anxiety and looked back at the fairies some were shaking their heads in disapproval and some looked as nervous as she felt. Suddenly, Genevieve wasn't sure she wanted to catch these _Si'ûn_ even if it meant for Hagrid.

She, out of the blue, caught sight of Hagrid and ran straight for him. That wasn't the smartest plan for you see a few seconds later a gigantic creature stepped in front of her it's jaws opened wide ready to strike.

It had long, sharp fangs, yellow and red glistening eyes, elongated nails, which looked like their purpose was to cut open their prey. And it's tail looked like a lion's slender with a patch of fur at the end. But this beast looked at best 10 feet long and 5 feet tall.

"Genevieve don't move." Said Hagrid.

She kept shaking and averting her eyes away from the Si'ûn's she remembered now what they looked like and how they acted from Defence Against the Dark Arts class. She started to sweat and shake even more. The animal, suddenly, pounced on her and bit her on her left arm. She screamed and was surprised to see Hagrid shoot it with his arrows. The Si'ûn let Genevieve go and ran after Hagrid Genevieve didn't know how he did it but Hagrid finally killed it.

"Come on we have to go to the Hospital Wing to see your wound." Said Hagrid his voice shaking.

As soon as they got into the castle Hagrid heard the distinct howling of the Si'ûn. 

"They're getting too close. You'll have to find someone to help you and tell some of the teachers to get here quick!"

He suddenly ran back into the forest.

Genevieve leaned against the walls and made her way to the Great Hall where everyone was having dinner. Her pain kept diminishing until she felt a tingling sensation in her arm she looked at it and noticed it was healing quickly. She opened the doors to the Great Hall and felt her world spinning. 

She ran and landed in front of Professor Dumbledore. She lifted her hand as if to grab his hand when she shuddered and uttered a small scream. Genevieve looked at herself and saw her scars returning. _No! The bite must have reversed the potion_, she thought. 

"No!" she screamed. 

Everyone looked at her with mixed emotions. She had tears in her eyes she felt herself changing. She felt her feet burning uncomfortably in her shoes, her face felt as if it had tightened, and her arms itched. Then she felt nothing but the horrible, sick feeling of everyone's eyes. She looked at her arms and they were ugly, blue and black. The horrible colour of a burned piece of wood she heard someone say, 

"Oh look at her! She's absolutely hideous!" 

At this she ran. Genevieve didn't know how she did it with her deformed feet but she did it. She heard the familiar barking of a dog and the _pitter-patter_ of feet trotting in mud. She stopped near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and looked behind her. Snuffles came up to her and licked her hand. She collapsed and hugged him fiercely. 

_Everyone's going to look at me and make fun of me_, she thought, _not even Sabetha will like me now. I might, as well leave there's no room for me here_. 

She patted Snuffles head and took a hold of her pendant and started walking toward the forest.

She heard Snuffles barking, 

"Sirius there's no reason for me to go back. They'll hate me, make fun of me, no one understands I have to go. Nothing is going to change my mind!" 

Genevieve unexpectedly ran into the forest. She kept running until the stitch in her chest was unbearable. She looked around. She saw she was in a clearing, tall, meaning looking trees surrounded her. She felt cold, scared and lonely. Genevieve also sensed something else. 

_A shard is coming at me quickly_, she thought, _I have to hide._ She was about to hide when three hooded men came out of the trees. 

"Hello my little shard collector. Did you enjoy my Si'ûn I made them especially for you." Said a Death Eater optimistically.

"So it was you! Where's Hagrid?" she screamed.

"No need to worry about that great oaf now come here the Dark Lords needs a word with you!" He suddenly took out his want and aimed it at her.

Genevieve screamed and tried to run away but then the man spoke a few ill choice Latin words and Genevieve fell into a painful, murky darkness.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts the teachers sent the children to the Common Rooms and began searching the grounds for Genevieve. 

"Sirius, did you see where Genevieve went?" said Remus worriedly.

"Yeah she went into the forest. She was really upset." 

The rest of the teachers came and were about to enter when they heard a scream.

"It's Genevieve." Said Sirius. 

He suddenly bolted into the forest with the teachers behind him. Once they reached the source of the scream they saw three hooded men. One was carrying a child. 

"Death Eaters." Whispered Severus. 

The teachers began shooting spells at each other and in the end the Death Eaters Disapparated. 

"No, Genevieve!" screamed Sirius. 

Remus held Sirius from causing harm to himself. 

"Don't you worry we'll find her." 

"I want to help. I need to help in some way. If only we were more cautious, if we looked over her more this would have never happened." Said Sirius manically. 

"Sirius, do not fret. We will all try and find her. Let us go. We have the students to inform of the recent news." Said Dumbledore. 

"Is it wise to tell the children that Genevieve was kidnapped?" asked McGonagall. 

"No, that would not be wise. I was talking about Genevieve's demons." 

"Her what?" asked Flitwick. 

"Her scars. And also her power to see the shards of the Soul Crystal we have to find her and the shards before Voldermort or else the world will be in grave peril." 

Author's Note: Again, nine freaking pages that's a whole lot of writing! I wonder if this is a cliffy? **Shrugs** my updates won't be as frequent as before but I will still update hahaha! **Cough, cough** in our next chapter, Marble Halls, another ROAD TRIP, MORE ACTION, and we find out who were Genevieve's parents! Read and Review please!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	14. Marble Halls

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6 (Gives them…air hehe!)

  
Author's Note: Nothing much to say except…YADA! And I can't do Hagrid's accent if you paid me in sodies so yeah just pretend! 

Tweetyiscool:  I know those are my favourite quotes the Lord of the Rings one and the one I wrote hehehe you are so mean with your stupid cliffys **looks at my cliffy** uh…yeah thanks for you reviews! I love you! Eww! Not in _that_ way man!

Cookie6: It's okay I've been busy too **grumbles stupid school** here's the next chappy thanks for your review!

**Chapter Fourteen: Marble Halls**

Genevieve awoke to the strange sounds of…children crying, women screaming from a distance, the horrible stench of death reeking in every corner. 

_Did they get me_, she thought, _did I die? Am I in hell_? 

She gingerly sat up and looked around. She was in a dungeon-like room, with chains on the walls, a rusty bed in the corner, and filth covering every surface of the room. She also noticed there were bars on the door and window. The window was circular and very small but let in some of the moonlight. She then heard the sound of the door opening and she quickly ran to the corner to hide. 

She saw through her curtain of hair that a snake-like man had entered. He closed the door with a snap and stood directly over her. It was Lord Voldermort. 

"I know you can see them, and touch them. I know you all ready figured out what the Crystal is and where is came from. But I know you don't know why I want it. I won't tell you just yet but once I get it be aware that I'll kill you instantly. So don't try anything heroic." 

He took out a map and a long, sapphire on a beaded gold chain. He bended his knees and placed the map on the floor and gave the jewel to Genevieve. 

"Now tell me where the other shards are." 

"I don't know what to do." 

"Just place the sapphire over the map, move it and when you see the shards tell me." 

With trembling hands he moved the sapphire around until a little light burst from… 

"Russia. Some of them are in Russia." 

Voldermort suddenly stood up took the map and jewel and left the room. Genevieve was taken aback. 

_Was it a good idea_, she thought, _for me to help the Dark Lord_? 

She started to cry softly and looked up at the crescent moon. 

_Where are you guys_, she thought, _Remus. Sirius._

Back at Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius were glancing at the moon. Remus shuddered while Sirius wondered, _is she looking at it too or is it too late_? 

Dumbledore was planning with all the teachers on how they were going to get her back. 

"Albus, they're after the shards remember. What if we use Harry, the map, and the ruby and find where the other shards are. We can find the Death Eaters along the way." Said a tear stricken Minerva. 

"That was precisely what I was thinking. Remus, would you mind bringing Harry?" 

"Not at all." 

"Thank you." 

Remus got up and left. Sighing deeply Dumbledore went to his desk, took a map and a long ruby chained to a beaded fetter. 

"Severus has all ready left to see if Genevieve is still alive. Those Death Eaters, fortunately, did not see Severus fighting with them. Maybe we'll have some luck. Ahh, Mr. Potter." 

Remus had just arrived with a worried Harry. 

"Professor Lupin all ready told me what happened. What can I do?" 

"Take this and move it around this map." 

"What?" 

"Please, Harry, we don't have much time just move it about the map and tell us if you see a light." 

Harry took the ruby and moved it about the map. A bright light was shining in… 

"St. Petersburg, Russia." 

"Thank you Harry. I need to ask you to come. I need an extra pair of eyes to help us find those shards." 

Harry nodded and walked over to were Sirius sat with his face in his hands. A few tense minutes later a black hawk flew into the room. Albus took the letter that was bound to its feet and read, 

"Girl still alive. Taking her to Russia. By Portkey and other means of transportation. Hurry." 

Suddenly the letter burst into flames and crumpled into ashes. 

"That's our signal. We head now to St. Petersburg. You all," 

Albus pointed to Vector, MacLellan, Filch, Trelawney, and Sinistra. 

"Stay here and look after the children." 

Voldermort stood upon the shuddering and bleeding form of Severus Snape. 

"Welcome back, Severus. Nice of you to join us again now we head to Russia to collect the shards. Remember, Portkey, Apparate, and Shards. Remember those steps if you don't well…"

He chuckled and pointed his want to a random Death Eater. With a few Latin words, the man died before he fell to the ground. 

"Go!" 

He went down to the dungeons. He opened the door and found the girl in the same place. 

"Still in the corner?" 

Genevieve looked up her face tear stricken. He walked to her and took out a silver chocker. There were two snakes twisting together finally ending at the front. Voldermort placed it on Genevieve's throat and grabbed her hand. 

"That's a tracker so wherever you go I'll know where you are." 

He suddenly picked her up since Genevieve couldn't walk as fast as he did. He dropped her near the location of the wounded Death Eater. She gasped at the blood and tried to edge away from him. 

"Genevieve it's me. Severus." He said. 

She stopped and dragged herself closer to him, 

"Professor?" 

"Don't call me that here. Just Severus or sir." 

"Yes, sir." 

Severus sat up with a lot of difficulty and glanced at Genevieve. Her scars were there again and her eye was red and puffy from crying. She had a strong urge to hug him but she knew she couldn't since there were so many Death Eaters around and Voldermort. 

"Sir, I'm so scared." 

"I know don't worry I'll protect you." 

"How?" 

"I don't know right now but I will I promise Come on we have to go." 

He got up with shaking knees and took a hold of Genevieve's hand. 

"Didn't expect he was one of us did you girl?" asked a Death Eater. 

_Why is that voice so familiar_, she thought? 

"Thought he was an innocent Hogwarts teacher with that revolting werewolf and Mudblood-loving fool, Dumbledore." 

_It's him_, she thought, _it's Malfoy's dad from Diagon Alley!_

She looked at him and said, 

"That "revolting werewolf" is my friend, _Malfoy_, and I sure hope you meet him in a dark, alley under the full moon." 

She guessed he was angry she couldn't see his face with the mask but he left without another peep. 

"Very good, Genevieve." 

"Thank you…Severus." Severus was slightly shocked, _she said my name_, he thought. 

"Hmm, give her to me Severus no need to dirty your hands with this piece of filth. Everyone on board!" 

Voldermort said as he took Genevieve's hand. Luckily, Severus was on Voldermort's other side. She glanced at him fearfully and his hand shot out and took her left, burned hand. She gently squeezed his hand as a thank you. 

Genevieve thought, _he didn't filch at my burned hand_, while as Severus, _she didn't filch at my touch she must really trust me_. 

They all touched the gigantic Portkey in the shape of the Dark Mark and they arrived in Mongolia. Voldermort grabbed Genevieve closer to her and Apparated to the boarders of Russia. 

"Now we take the dragons to the city where the shards are. Genevieve, show us on the map where are the shards?" 

She took the sapphire and the map and searched through Russia. 

"It's in St. Petersburg!" She held on to the map and sapphire as they took off to St. Petersburg.

Harry looked down upon the citizens of St. Petersburg from the broomsticks high in the air. 

"The shards are in that temple, sir!" said Harry as he looked at the map. 

"Thank you, Harry. Voldermort and Genevieve must not be far behind." Said Dumbledore. 

They arrived at a temple with a large marble door. 

"This is the temple of Marble Halls. It's a magical refuge for the Russian wizardry community." Said Dumbledore. 

A spell hit the door and broke it in half. About ten Death Eaters emerged from the shadows. Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Sprout, Flitwick, and Minerva started shooing spells at the Death Eaters. 

Harry had just knocked out two when he saw Voldermort and Genevieve enter the temple. Harry followed after them there were many halls crafted beautifully with many different doors. Soon, he came to an opened door and stepped in. There, he saw Genevieve take a picture of Vladimir Lennon. 

"I thought you were here for the shards." Said Harry. 

"I am why do you think she's here? Take it out." 

Genevieve ripped the portrait and only a third of the Crystal came out. 

"What?" asked Voldermort? 

"The shards broke into thousands of little pieces and stayed in the four corners of the earth they put themselves together but we need the four large pieces to make it whole it'll take you a long time to recover them all. Unless, someone else all ready has them or knows the locations of the pieces." Said Genevieve as she placed the large jewel in her pocket.

"Give them to me you wretched doll." Screamed Voldermort.

"What? What did you call me?" asked Genevieve.

"You heard me. You're a doll."

"I am not look at me you asshole I'm a human being have you gone mad?" screamed Genevieve.

Suddenly Voldermort began to laugh in a menacingly way.

"Don't you know? Don't you know what you really are? Do you know who your parents were?" he asked. 

Genevieve shifted uncomfortably under Voldermort's gaze she barely noticed Harry's presence until Voldermort pointed his want at him.

_Accio Potter!_

Harry was dragged into Voldermort's grasp and pointed his want at Harry's throat. 

"I shall tell you why you are an orphan and then you'll watch me kill Potter you dejected boy." 

Voldermort was about to speak when a giant snake appeared and slithered in front of Genevieve Nagini then transformed into a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and piercing grey eyes.

"No stop! I command you to stop!" screamed Nagini.

"Nagini! Get out of the way! No one speaks to me like that!" hollered Voldermort.

"I promised something to this…being's parents and I will not let you break it." She said. 

"Why do even bother? It's parents were nothing you're at a more elevated status then they were get out of my god forsaken way, Nagini!" He pointed his want at her and flung her to the side.

"You want to know who your parents were? They were cursed mud objects. They were possessed mud _dolls_! You are _not_ a human being. You are _not_ real!"

Another Author's Note: Yes! I have been waiting ages to finally upload this chapter I like it a lot and I like the upcoming one too. Is it true is Genevieve a clay doll? What is the story behind Genevieve's past? All this and more in Silk Roads oh and sorry about the short chapter hehe I just didn't feel like typing a whole lot.

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	15. Silk Roads

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Man, this story is so close to ending I am also starting on TWO new fan fiction stories! One on Vesta, hehehe, and one dedicated to Frini staring…SIRIUS BLACK! Yeah, so when I'm done look out for those stories! **The beginning is a flash back…that's why it's italicised!**

Cookie6: LOL! Man, that so made my day! I was thinking along those lines! Thanks for your funny review!

Tweetyiscool: Hehehe thanks! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENDS IN YOUR NEXT CHAPTER YOU ARE SO MEAN! Lol! Thanks for your review!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Oh my God, girl! Thanks for reviewing all my chappys! Don't worry I won't kill him off…YET! Mwuahahahahaha! Thanks for your review man! 

**Chapter Fifteen: Silk Roads**

_Isidora was hanging diapers on the line in her backyard, a soft, lullaby emitted from her delicate, rose red lips. Her straight, black hair swung lightly around her porcelain white face as the wind blew around her. Her husband, Menw, saw in the porch watching over his daughter play with a little plush dog toy. The child squeezed the toy and chewed on its little, soft brown head. As Menw picked up his newspaper he heard a scream at the back of the house._

_He hurriedly picked up his daughter and ran to the backyard where his eyes focused upon the body of his wife. He ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was alive…but barely. He called for his mother-in-law, Isis, to come and aid him with his daughter. The old woman came and cried out when her eyes wondered on the body of Isidora. She began walking toward her when Menw stopped her and gave her his daughter. Isis hugged her grandchild and looked at Menw._

_"What are you going to do?" asked Isis._

_"I am taking her to St. Mungo's." he replied. He carried Isidora to the fireplace and signalled Isis to place his daughter in the playpen and to get the Floo Powder._

_"Owl me once you get her settled in and…when they find what is wrong with her." Isis said her voice slightly trembling._

_"Yes, and take care of our daughter while we're out thank you Isis." _

_"Yes, yes. Go on!" She grasped his arm and saw him step into the fireplace with Floo Powder in hand._

_"St. Mungo's!"_

_Suddenly, Menw and Isidora were engulfed by neon green flames and were sent toward St. Mungo's._

_Through many hours of desperation and worry finally Menw sat down and grasped his wife's hand. Isidora was now conscious and getting back on track to her health._

_"What happened, Isidora? Why did you collapse?" asked Menw. _

_Isidora sat back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling with great misery and grief in her eyes._

_"I do not know why…I felt as if some icy, liquid was flowing through my veins, a great weight on my heart. I felt faint and I just blacked out. Do not worry, Menw, the Healers said that with this potion I shall recover quickly."_

_Menw nodded and kissed Isidora lightly on her lips and started toward the door._

_"I shall be back with our daughter and Isis. Do rest. Do not fret and calm your nerves. Maybe the sight of our daughter shall make your day more soothing. Good bye."_

_"I shall come swiftly, Menw, and bring her to me…my lovely daughter. And my mother."_

_He nodded and walked out the door. Isidora snuggled under her sheets and fell into a peaceful sleep. As she slept, a random nurse came by and placed a plant on Isidora's nightstand…_

_A few hours later, Menw is, once again, at St. Mungo's with her daughter and Isis. Menw is grieving with his daughter in his wife's room while Isis talks with the Healers. It seems that a plant, Devil's Snare to be exact, chocked Isidora while she slept killing her viciously. As Isis argued, Menw looked at his daughter sleeping in his arms. She looked a lot like Isidora. It sickened him to look at her._

_Once Menw went home he did something he would regret for his whole life and more so. In his terrible state of grief…he murdered his own daughter. Her curious eyes no longer held that warm, loving look but now a lifeless, glass-like stare. Her face is pale and her small, body cold…like frost. In desperation, he threw her body in the fireplace and saw her remains burn and shrivel like paper. Isis came to find Menw sitting in front of the fireplace with his face in his hands crying and screaming._

_As the months flew by and the seasons changed Isis and Menw grew desperate to have their missing family members back. Their absence was driving them mad. They would have done anything…and so that is why they went after a certain snake._

_"I am Nagini. What is it that you seek from me?" she hissed._

_"I am Menw and this is my mother-in-law Isis. We know that you can bring back the dead by using uh mud dolls. We were wondering if you could bring back my wife and daughter?"_

_"I can bring back their souls from the underworld and into these mud dolls. 'Tis true. But I can only bring back one family member. How old was your daughter?"_

_"About a year old."_

_"No…she's too young to bring back. I am sorry I can only bring back your wife. Do you have her remains?"_

_At this Isis replied,_

_"Yes, we have Isidora's bones and some of her grave's dirt. Will you really bring her back?"_

_"Yes, give her remains to me and the dirt. I shall be finished in a few days. Come back until the moon is set high in the sky round and full of light."_

_Menw and Isis nodded and went back to their home. Soon, they thought, Isidora will be home._

_Once the night came, Nagini went to their house and knocked on their door. Isis opened the door and gasped._

_"I am here…with your daughter." Replied Nagini._

_At her words, Menw jumped from his chair and ran toward the door. There behind the snake woman was Isidora. She looked exactly like her old self but…there seemed to be something missing…he could not pin point it exactly._

_"Isidora?" Menw replied._

_"Menw…MENW!" Isidora said. _

_She ran to him and hugged him. She kissed him passionately on his lips savouring his taste and tears of joys ran down her cheeks._

_"I must warn you though evil shall follow you all for bring back the dead is a most folly thing. It shall condemn you all. I am paying the prize…and so will you all." _

_With that Nagini disappeared. Isis pondered on what Nagini said but the presence of her daughter made her totally forget the vile, snake woman. Isidora, out of the blue, ran toward her daughter's room to find it bare and cold._

_"Where is she?" she asked._

_"She died…on the same day you died. I am terribly sorry." Said Menw with tears in his eyes._

_"But…how?" asked Isidora_

_"She…err…caught an illness. Poor thing died quickly and painlessly. I tried everything I could but I could not stop it."_

_At this, Isidora hugged Menw and replied her voice shaking,_

_"If you want her back…you'll have to sacrifice your own life. If you become what I am…we can restore her! We can make her again." _

_"Are you sure?" asked Menw._

_"Positive." She answered._

_The, once again, familiar sight of an old woman and a man walking towards an old building with yellowing walls and broken windows with a small sign over the door read "Silk Roads" was sited on the next full moon. Once the couple entered they were met with the site of a luxurious room of Nagini, serpent of Lord Voldermort._

_Nagini was standing over a cauldron; she was wear deep sea green robes and a matching hat. The rim etched with silver a pure Slytherin at heart._

_"What is it that you request, Menw?" she asked not looking behind her._

_"I want you to make me into a Tsuyazaki Doll." He said._

_Nagini roughly turned around and met his eyes. They were determined…but held a small, insignificant amount of fear. That fear was her prize._

_"Why do you seek the power of the Kolu? You all ready have your wife…isn't that enough?"_

_"We have decided to get my grandchild back." Answered Isis._

_Nagini narrowed her eyes at this and walked toward Menw his eyes never swerving. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and took her hand away as if his skin burned her. _

_"You are determined I can see that…but your prize shall be more fierce. Be warned in eight years time you shall pay…come here Menw, son of __Medredydd, I shall make you into what you desire."_

_She, then, plunged a dagger into his stomach and watched him fall onto the floor gasping for air as the intense pain ran through him like an icy, liquid. _

_"You are lost…you can never go home…" replied Nagini with sadness tripping from her eyes._

_At home, Isidora was knitting little shoes for her child. She remembered her daughter well…her bright eyes always curious and full of laughter, her smile brought happiness wherever it needed bringing. Isidora smiled she would be reunited with her daughter soon. She kept on rocking in her rocking chair and kitting. While she did so, she hummed a lullaby a sweet and loving tune._

_After a while or two, Isidora heard footsteps outside her door. She got up and walked toward her door. She peaked through her window and saw that it was Menw and her mother. Isidora swung the door and ran to Menw._

_"So is it done?" asked Isidora looking at Menw with concern etched into her youthful face._

_"Yes…I need to rest I am so tired." He replied._

_Both women carried Menw to his bedroom and left him there to sleep. Once they were outside in the parlour both women talked within themselves._

_"What kind of end are we coming to? Bringing back the dead with Dark magick. I should have never thought of this." Said Isis bringing her hands to her face._

_"Shh, it is all right as long as we are together nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me."  Said Isidora looking back to her bedroom where Menw lay._

_The years flew by and by and all that was once lost was now found and made anew. Menw and Isidora had their daughter back…but at a prize. Once the child was born Isis passed away into shadow. She left Earth to go into the Heavens. Both Menw and Isidora mourned for her leaving. They new that was only one of the many punishments they were going to go through for their…lives._

_On the day of Menw and Isidora's daughter's eighth birthday Death Eaters attacked their home. They took everything of value and imprisoned the family under a powerful, rich, and malevolent wizard known as Lord Voldermort._

_Menw and Isidora tried to be strong for their child but what can two Tsuyazaki Doll do against the most powerful, dark wizard in the world? First, Menw died trying to stop some random Death Eaters from taking Isidora to a new home. Then Isidora was cursed for being disobedient and with her last breath she said to her child,_

_"Stay strong, my daughter, you will overcome your fears. I love you…Genevieve."_

Voldermort swished his wand and let the memory collapse into the air. He grinned and grasped Harry roughly and pointed his want at him,

"Now you know. The same curse in them flows in you. Anyone you truly love shall perish…now you will watch as I curse your beloved Potter." Said Voldermort.

"_Avada Kedrava_!" Bellowed Voldermort.

Another Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the really boring chapter I just wanted you all to know the story behind Genevieve's parents and stuff. Okay…that might be a nasty cliffy I don't know. Anyways, in the next chapter, The Love of a Wolf, something nasty happens to Remus, Sirius goes mad and tries something stupid, and Genevieve saves a life to lose another. Crappy summery and title I know sorry review! **Does Fonz**

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	16. The Love of a Wolf

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Man, I saw Once Upon a Time in Mexico, Out of Time, Freaky Friday and Underworld all in the same day and I GOTS SOME INSPIRATION! I saw these on Saturday they're all so kewl! Go watch'em!  

Cookie6: Yeah, I kind of felt, or feel, depressed when I wrote that chapter so yeah it turned dark. Thanks for your review! I am happy you liked it!

Tweetyiscool: Suspenseful? Sure…okay it might be. LOL. Nehoo, I forgive you as long as you update soon! See look I updated so then so can you! Hehehe.

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Hey, you know a longer one? The one in the Odyssey! Yeah, that's um like ten years or so? Hehehe! PENCIL! SEVENTY NIIIIIIINE! LOL! Man, that guy so funny! KNEE SLAPPER!

**Chapter Sixteen: The Love of a Wolf**

****

"No!" screamed Genevieve. 

She tried to run towards Harry but Nagini went there first and pushed Voldermort off his feat. The curse barely missing Harry Genevieve ran and picked Harry from the ground and glanced at Nagini fighting with Voldermort.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" screamed Nagini as she tried to get Voldermort's wand.

Genevieve and Harry looked at each other and ran towards the exit. While they ran they could hear Voldermort curse and Nagini scream. They ran until they came across Sirius and Remus. They were panting while they held their wands at two Death Eaters.

"Where are they?" asked Remus his voice dripping with anger.

"We don't know! And if we did we wouldn't tell a mangy, werewolf or his little playmate." Said one of the fallen Death Eaters.

"You'll pay for that you mother---" replied Sirius.

"No wait!" said Genevieve throwing caution into the wind. 

Remus and Sirius turned around to see Genevieve and Harry standing there panting and holding their sides. Remus ran towards the two teenagers and hugged them fiercely. Sirius bounded the two Death Eaters and walked towards Remus and the kids.

"Remus let them have a breather." Said Sirius mirth sparkling in his eyes Remus let Harry and Genevieve go and replied,

"I was so worried I didn't know where you two were and I heard screams and I saw lights and I was going mad."

"Nothing seriously bad happened…Remus look out!" said Harry as he spotted a Death Eater's curse going straight for Remus.

Unfortunately, Remus didn't move as quickly and was hit full blast. He uttered a scream and fell to the ground a sicken _crunch_ sound was heard. It seems that the curse broke Remus's spine. 

"Remus!" screamed Sirius. He looked at his fallen friend and glared at the running Death Eater.

"_Crucio_!" Sirius screamed. 

He saw the Death Eater fall and wriggled with pain. His screams were long and dreadful. At last, his hollering stopped and all was deadly silent. Dumbledore appeared with a wounded Severus trotting next to him.

"Sirius?" said Harry as he placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Sirius looked down at Harry with tears in his eyes and glanced over at Remus. Genevieve was looking over Remus and tears of misery rolled down her cheeks. She hugged his cold, lifeless body and cried into his shirt. She heard a rustling in a bush nearby and looked up.

There emerged a badly wounded Nagini. Her face was cut and a large, bleeding would was seen in her stomach.

"Genevieve…use the shards…if you love him…use them." She said.

"I know what promise you made with my family…you were a snake demon…that was your punishment for serving other people…you tried to protect us because you saw something you never thought was possible…someone using dark magic for a greater cause."

Nagini began to cry and replied,

"Yes…so much like your mother…powerful like your father…Isis lives within you…even if you're a mere Tsuyazaki Doll. Stay strong…live for your family's honour." 

Nagini, suddenly, fell and breathed her last breath. Genevieve took out the shards and placed then on Remus's spine. A dim light enclosed over his body and then he began to move and breath.

"Remus! You're alive! Thank Merlin!" said Sirius as he helped Remus up.

'No…thank Genevieve. I owe you so much." He said.

She let a small smile form on her lips and looked over at Severus. He was limping due to the fact that someone cursed his leg terribly and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. She walked over to him and gently took his larger hand in hers and looked into his eyes. He, also, let a small smile form on his face.

"I think it is time for us to head on back to Hogwarts and track Voldermort. He's on a verge to collect all the Shards. Come let us away from this massacre." Dumbledore gently ushered the tired, people back to their broomsticks.

Once they were settled back in at Hogwarts the staffs was talking within themselves on the battle and Voldermort. Genevieve was at the Hospital Wing waiting for Remus to be healed and ready for the meeting. 

"Genevieve. I have something to tell you." Said Remus once Madam Pomfrey let Genevieve come in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It seems that if someone takes the shards out I will…die. And I know that you need all the shards to end this terrible ordeal. And---" He was cut off by Genevieve's outburst.

"No! We will find a way. You won't die. You're…like the father I never got to know! I will not lose another father! No! There must be a loophole, a potion, a spell, something!" Genevieve was crying hysterically now. She felt Remus's arms encircle her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, it's all right. At least you will have Sirius. He's the smart, idiot who will cheer you up if…" Again he was cut off.

"But he's not you. You are so different. How can you say that? Can't you even hope for one minute that you will get well? Is that want you want to die and leave me alone with my grief?" she asked him.

"Never!" he answered her back.  

"Then at least hope! Hope for a miracle! For something! Because a day without you will never be the same! Not for me anyways." And with that she ran from the ward and to her room.

Remus sat there looking at the doors with tears in his eyes. He never realized just how important he was. He always thought that he was just damned creature a thing to be feared. After the death of his friends and the imprisonment of Sirius his self-esteem dropped and he no longer cared for the cares of others. Now, he realized, that he _was_ important. 

Dumbledore knocked on Genevieve's door. He opened it and found the girl crying into her pillow. He sat down on her bed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and sat up straight trying to dry her face. Dumbledore took out a handkerchief and gave it to Genevieve. She thanked him and dried her face.

"I am sending some of the Order to go to Canada to find the shards. I want you and Harry to go and help them find them before Tom does. We will find a way to save him. Give us time." He said.

"It doesn't matter he doesn't care. He wouldn't care if he lived or died." She said.

"Now that is not true. Remus is…just confused. He, also, had a terrible childhood and he as shunned by the people he once thought loved and cared for him. Do not blame him for thinking like that after what he went through. As I said before give him time. He will come around. Let us away for we have a long journey ahead of us."

"How long are we leaving for?" she asked

"About a week or two." He answered

"To go to the corners of the world?" she asked again.

"We do have a large amount of the Crystal at hand so the journey will be quick." With that said he got up and walked out the door.

Genevieve followed him and once she got to the Main Entrance she saw Remus with Snuffles beside him. Remus glanced at Genevieve with a great sadness in his russet eyes. She walked to him and hugged him with a great force. She felt him shudder but did not hear a remark from him. She then hugged Snuffles and let him lick her hand in an almost thank-you sort of way.

She, along with some of the Order, walked out and headed towards Canada to get the missing shards. They travelled by Port Key and by train. It took them little over three hours but they arrived safely at the train station in Quebec. They were met by a Wizarding official and were sent to their headquarters. 

"Voldermort is after the Soul Crystal? And you say the shards are here in Canada?" said the Canadian Minister of Magic, Mathew Merryweather.

"Yes, we need your permission to track him down and to retrieve the Shards as soon as possible maybe even use some of your men to help us. The sooner we get the shards the sooner this ordeal is over." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes. I am not as stupid as your Minister of Magic. I know Voldermort is around and about. And yes, I know the true identity of Mr. Black. I know he is not responsible for those deaths. You also have my permission and even access to some of the best men on the force. Good luck, Dumbledore sir." He shook hands with Dumbledore and blew on a small, wooden whistle. 

From the far, right-hand corner about ten Wizards appeared and stood proudly in front of Merryweather and Dumbledore. They were dressed in official Canadian Muggle Uniforms with a gold badge with silver lettering reading _The Muggle Wizard Defending Squad_. They slightly bowed at the presence of the Minister and the most powerful wizard of all the lands.

"Here are my strongest, and quickest men. Again, good luck and save those shards." Said Merryweather. 

Dumbledore nodded and signalled the men to follow. As they headed toward the exit of the Headquarters Genevieve saw a small boy with curly red hair and shining light blue eyes. He waved at them and she waved back. Soon, they walked away from the building and Apparated to the middle of a dense forest in British Columbia. 

Genevieve noticed, once again, that the officers' badges now also had their names. The nearest to her was named, Shultz, Daniel. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a scar on his cheek. 

"Now everyone listen we will divide into two groups. One group will go with Harry and the other with Genevieve. They will be the trackers the rest of you all need to look after them. If we don't find the shards soon no one will go home. Now let us group!"

Genevieve went with Severus, Remus, Shultz, and some other officers. Genevieve then walked in the other direction that Harry's group was going. She looked at Remus and noticed he was smiling at her. _Okay, Genevieve, you can do this! C'mon this is for Remus!_ She breathed deeply and walked further.

Genevieve's group had been walking for about thirty minutes and still they found nothing. _I just hope that Harry has more luck that I do._

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest Harry was walking next to Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry seemed frustrated he couldn't sense a thing! He looked at Sirius as if to see an answer to his problems in his godfather's face. But all he saw was his godfather's determination to find the shards and some worry over the lives of his loved ones.

_I sure hope Genevieve has better luck than I do_ though Harry. 

Then, out of the blue, Harry felt a sensation in his chest, almost his very being. A very hard emotion went through him. _A shard! _He thought. _It must be very close! I hope Genevieve senses it!_

"A shard is about three kilometres from this point that way!" Harry said pointing East.

His group nodded and ran after the location. Once they got close to where the shards lay they were met with an odd scene. On the ground, were all the Canadian Aurors as if in a blissful sleep? Genevieve was holding the shards in her bloody, wounded hands and Remus lay, also, on the ground shaking madly.

"I am so lost…help me Harry. Take this burden away from me! Get it away! I want to go home! I want to go home! HARRY!" she screamed and started to sob. As she fell to the ground a curse barely missed her. _Death Eaters!_ She thought.   

"We have to move quickly. Harry help get Genevieve up! Sirius help Remus! Let us flee." Said Dumbledore as he woke the sleeping Canadians.

Once they were awake, the Canadians were distracting the Death Eaters as Harry and Genevieve's group ran for a hidden Portkey to transport them back to the Canadian Headquarters. They all touched the old boot and were flung back to the cool, office. 

Genevieve fell against the cold, hard floor and cried herself until she was unconscious. She saw Remus running toward the Portkey. He was suddenly hit by a curse on his back where the shards lay. He screamed a terribly, bloodcurdling scream. He touched the boot and was transported to the office. He fell and as he did he uttered "Genevieve" and breathed his last breath. Genevieve, all of a sudden, opened her eyes to see herself back at Hogwarts. _Was it all a nightmare?_ She thought back at Remus. _Where is he? _She thought wildly, _I don't see him! Remus! Remus! REMUS! _ 

"REMUS!" she screamed. 

From another bed came Madam Pomfrey with a bottle of something in hand.

"What's all the screaming?" she asked.

"Where is Remus? Where's is Professor Lupin?" asked Genevieve.

Pomfrey's face-harden and was about to reply when Dumbledore came through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Professor?" asked Genevieve.

"Poppy, do you mind if I talk to Genevieve alone?" he asked.

"No…just make it snappy. She needs rest you know." She looked uncomfortable and walked to another bed. 

"Where is he? Where is Remus?" Genevieve said roughly her voice almost dripping with venom.

"You sure do skip over formalities don't you, Genevieve. I am afraid that he did not make it. A Death Eater cursed his back making the shards fall. Remus Lupin has passed away."

Another Author's Note: Yeah, I can almost see it! Remus dieing! Man, I am so mellow I am almost crying sorry. I am taking these new pills and they are not working for me so yeah. Sorry for his really sad and um boring chappy! In the next chapter, Roses and Lilies, Genevieve gets closer to the remaining shards and on her way she sees Tommy again. But this time she might not get so lucky and escape without harm…okay that was really crappy sorry peeps. **Sighs** Okay, review please! The faster you review the faster I update!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin__**


	17. Roses and Lilies

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Yay! I got a new reviewer! I am so happy! Nehoo, yeah I decided to not bring Tommy in this chappy I want to take this story a little bit slower so HA! I changed it! Hehe! 

Sognare: LOL! Man, I am going to chug those pills away they don't work for me so maybe I'll give'em to you hehehe. Really? Everyone's told me they cried at that chappy I almost did so yada! Hehehe, and I won't lighten up this story is getting darker so ha! Thanks for your review!

Tweetyiscool: LOL! I hinted aye? Yeah, it _was_ payback for the Severus thing, which I still cannot believe; wow depressing music came up kewl! Hehehe, thanks for your review!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: LOL! Hey, I started all my reviews that same! Man, please don't hurt me seriously then I won't be able to update so HA! He was one of my favourites too. **Tear sniff tear** Thanks **sobs** for your **sobs** review!

**Chapter Seventeen: Roses and Lilies**

****

"No," said Genevieve her voice trembling with grief, "Y-you lie! He's alive! Stop this! I want to see him!" She tried to get out of bed but Dumbledore pushed her back on her pillow.

"Stop you need rest. I know you are angry and confused but when the time comes I shall explain, and if you must, show you what happened. Take care, Genevieve, we may have won the battle but we still need to fight the war." He, gravely, got up and walked out.

Genevieve sat up and turned around to punch her pillow repeated times until she fell on it and began to cry. _Why…does this always happen to me? Why does everyone I love die? It's not fair. It's just not fair!_

She began to scream and thrash about saying, "It's not fair!" until Madam Pomfrey came and forcibly poured a dreamless sleeping drought down Genevieve's throat. Fake, and unwelcoming sleep ran through Genevieve encircling her with a warm and dark blanket of sleep.

Genevieve was sitting by the fire in the Teacher's Lounge. She was waiting for Dumbledore, Sirius, and Snape. She wanted to know exactly what happened and they were the only ones who knew exactly and were the only ones who had the courage to say anything. As she kept looking at the fire, chills ran down her spine. Her fear came back more than ever. 

She averted her eyes and hadn't even noticed the tears running down her face. She heard the door open and footsteps and whispering issued. Genevieve, simply, averted her gaze and, unexpectedly, landed on Snape.

She hadn't expected to see him angry, to see him burdened with grief, to see him uncomfortable, to see him vulnerable but she did. Even if it was for a mere second she did and it did wonders for her. _At least, I'm not the only one._

"Gen? Hey girl how you doing? You feel all right?" said Sirius aguishly. His eyes were red from crying and he looked no better than how she felt.

"I'm all right. You?" she lied.

"Same." He lied back.

"Genevieve…you ready to see what happened?" asked Dumbledore his usual twinkling lost in his blue eyes.

"Sure. By what do you mean 'show'?" She said her eyes cast down afraid anyone would see her tears.

Dumbledore brought out his Penceive and placed it on a desk nearby.

"I imagine you know how this works?" he asked the sadden girl.

She nodded and raised her head to see Sirius and Snape's faces. She searched to find anything some comfort but she saw none. All she saw was despair, anguish, and torture. Their melancholy state was as painful as hers. She walked over to the Penceive and stared down at the silvery contaminants. She quickly glanced at Dumbledore and saw him nod slightly. She sighed and took her wand out and touched the silvery thoughts.

She was knocked down into Dumbledore's thoughts and landed back in the deep, menacing forest of British Columbia. She saw the Death Eaters cursing back and forward toward the Canadian Aurorers. She then noticed herself and Remus running toward the Portkey.

_Remus_, she thought,_ what happened to you_? She saw herself touch the Portkey and Remus touch it too but a green beam of light hit him square in the back making the shinning, multicoloured shards fall gracefully to the ground. Remus let go of the Portkey and fell face forward on the ground shaking. 

Genevieve screamed and ran to him. She knew he didn't see her but she desperately wanted to. She touched him but it didn't affect him. As he shuttered his last breath, he closed his eyes and said, "I love you Genevieve." He then shuddered and lay motionless on the ground. His eyes as lifeless as glass, he looked free of pain and suffering. 

"Remus!" Genevieve screamed tears running down her face once again. 

She grabbed his robes and cried into them shaking with anger towards the Death Eaters and sadness toward Remus. Genevieve lifted her head to see the shards gather together and make a huge chunk. Dumbledore ran towards it and cursed a Death Eater that tried to steal it.

"_Accio Shard_!" said Dumbledore.

The shards flew to Dumbledore's out stretched hand and he placed it gingerly in his pocket then he walked over to Remus's body and conjured a stretcher for him.

"Severus! Help me get another Portkey to St. Mungo's!" 

Severus nodded and looked at Remus. His eyes were expressionless, as always, but there seemed to be something bothering him. _Did he care for the werewolf? Or are my eyes deceiving me?_ Genevieve thought.

She was pulled out of the Penceive and fell to the floor. She felt sick, she felt like retching. Her brow began to sweat and tears flowed freely. 

"I want to go to the Hospital Wing." She said hoarsely her voice like sandpaper.

"Yes, my dear, anything. Severus mind taking her to Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not at all, Headmaster." He said he glanced at Sirius with venom and signalled Genevieve to follow.

She walked out with her eyes cast down. She started coughing loudly and violently and sat down to catch her breath. She felt Severus nearby but he left some distance between them.

"Why are you so far away?" she snapped once she regained her posture.

He walked closer to her and peered down at her his eyes nerve-racking.

 "Do _not_ take that tone with me, Genevieve, you have no right." He said.

"How can you be so cold when someone close to us pass--?" She was interrupted by his velvet voice.

"Lupin was never close to me. He tried to but we never got along perfectly. He was merely a co-worker with a _disadvantage_." 

"Is that all? He meant nothing to you? He depended on you! He thought of you! How low can you go? Kick him down when he's pass away?" she screamed.

He took a hold of her shoulders and shook her trying to knock some sense in her…or calming her down.

"Listen to me, girl, Lupin and I were never friends. His death will be mourned for and then we will move on! We do not have time to mourn over lost friendships. We have a war to fight." He said.

"Shut up! All I hear about is the goddamn war! Can't we talk for a moment about something other than the war?" She screamed again.

"Our future, the future of the Wizarding world will depend on the outcome of the war. That is why we talk _only_ about the war. Only a little girl like you would not see this." He replied.

"I am _not_ a little girl!" She said.

"Oh, that's right…you're a little _doll_ in the form of a girl." He said tauntingly.

Genevieve's eyes grew big and she, with great difficultly, slapped him. She then turned around and ran toward the Hospital Wing. Severus just stood there in shock. _No one has ever slapped me…other than my father…I am such a fool._ He touched his check and closed his eyes and began to rub his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Poppy gave Genevieve the disguising potion for her scars. She, then, sat in one of the beds and flopped on the pillows crying. Poppy drew the curtains around her bed and left her be. She knew she was going over something terrible and it was none of her business.

Genevieve simply lied there until she heard footsteps and the curtains being drawn. 

"Gen?" it was Sabetha.

"Sabby?" She turned around and saw Sabby standing there flowers in hand. They were combinations of roses and lilies.

 "I…wanted to give you this…to cheer you up." Sabby said averting her gaze.

Genevieve got up and hugged Sabby as hard as she could even though she didn't want to Genevieve cried while being held by her best friend. Sabby simple patted her back and let her friend cry. Once Genevieve stopped she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and sat on the bed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. I was like that when my parents passed away. I guess it's the same with you. Remus was sort of your father figure huh?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Genevieve asked.

"I just figured it out. Is there going to be a funeral?" Sabby asked.

"I don't know I didn't ask…I hope there is." She said.

Sabby nodded and started poking the flowers.

"Those are strange flowers." Genevieve said.

"Oh! I made them in Herbology. We were combining magical plants together and I just decided to combine my two favourite flowers. Roses and Lilies...what happened? I know Dumbledore made us not ask but…I just want to know how he died."

Genevieve lied down, again, on the bed and looked at the ceiling with sadden eyes.

"He was cured by a Death Eater." She said simply with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh…" said Sabby uncomfortably.

"Seems we both have something more in common." Said Genevieve.

"How?" asked Sabby

"Our parents were both killed by Death Eaters…my father figure and my real parents." Said Genevieve.

"So you found out your parents? How were they like?" asked Sabby

"Unreal." Said Genevieve with no emotion once again.

"What?"

"My parents sold their souls and were mud dolls and that is how I was born."

"How? I don't understand."

Then Genevieve explained everything from the burning to the sickening slavery she endured for years. Through all this Genevieve's voice held no emotion like she was reading a grocery list.

"Genevieve…I am so sorry. I don't know what to say." Said Sabby looking at the flowers again.

"You don't have to say anything. All I want you to do is understand me." 

Sabby nodded and was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey came by and ushered Sabby out of the room telling Sabby that Genevieve needed rest to recover over her shock.

"But I want to say!" Argued Sabby.

"No, Ms. Coronet needs her rest." Replied Pomfrey.

"But--!"

"Go Sabby I'll be fine" said Genevieve causing both Sabby and Pomfrey to stop arguing. Sabby nodded and left the wing. Pomfrey brought a sleeping drought and this time she took it without hesitation. 

Genevieve needed to think and rest and what better way then to sleep on it? She thought. She took the flowers that Sabetha made for her and placed them in a vase on her nightstand. 

So now, every time she looked at those flowers she would know there would be someone waiting and caring for her. Genevieve lied down and, in one gulp, drank her potion. Quickly the warm, blanket of sleep washed over her and she, for the first time all-day, relaxed and slept.

Another Author's Note: I am writing so many boring chappies sorry people! Nehoo, in the next chapter, Haunted, Genevieve visits Remus's grave, starts some classes, her relationship with Snape crumbles, and we DO meet Tommy! I swear! Review! Now!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	18. Haunted

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Oh my god! I'm above thirty reviews! Sixty-two is the highest amount of reviews I have ever had! I am so happy! I hope I can make it to the one hundreds! That will be my goal! **Crosses fingers** C'mon one hundreds! Hehehe!

Sognare: Hehehe, yeah I need new ones but then I won't be able to write great, sad stories! Hmmm, I think I'll just keep'em for a while hehehe thanks for your review!

Tweetyiscool: Wow! That is a _long_ review! Hehehe, just the way I like it! Yeah, when I'm hyper I talk nonsense too just look at _your_ reviews hehehe. LOL! Hmmm, that would be a great way to exercise but isn't it raining? 

Hehehe, you are so going to get wet! **Gasps** how could you have forgotten the UPDATE ASAP thing! Tsk, tsk, tsk! Hahaha! Thanks for your review! Oh! My! Look, my response is almost as long as your review! Don't you feel special? You better! Hehehe!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Holy Fish Sticks! Man, I don't think kicking his ass would be a good idea! Hehehe, aren't you always confused? No! Don't take me sodies away! They're my energy fuel! I need fuel for me mule, gas for me ass hehehe. Ok…that was stupid as usual. Hehehe, thanks for your review and guess what? I updated!

Cookie6: Yeah, I get like that all the time when I don't have sodie. That's why my rents give me a whole lot…I get dangerous when I get mellow! Thanks for your review and guess what? I WROTE MORE hehehe!

**Chapter Eighteen: Haunted**

****

She stood there just looking upon the six feet hole in the ground a casket slowly being lowered its back, shiny surface reflecting off the sun's rays. Genevieve was holding some flowers similar to the ones Sabetha gave her when Genevieve was at the Hospital Wing. 

Genevieve didn't hear the minister's words, she didn't hear the people say things about Remus; all she could hear was the casket being lowered. It's shinny surface slowly being covered by dirt. 

Genevieve dropped the flowers in Remus's grave and watched as they slowly floated and landed softly upon the black surface of the casket. 

Genevieve had cried herself out and now just watched undemonstratively as people covered Remus's grave and magic-ed a tombstone made of marble, lettering of gold and red, and a wolf adoring the top. With shaking fingers she traced the words, 

****

**_Here lays Remus Junius Lupin 1960 – 1996 a daring, compassionate friend, supporting mentor, and loving father._**

Genevieve smiled. She had asked that they place Remus as her "father" since he _was_ the closest thing to her as a father. She slowly got up and looked around. 

She saw the Potters' grave, the Anderson's grave and now Remus's…she wondered _will I join them soon or will I live out my days in anguish and anger_? She shook her head slightly and walked back to the group.

Genevieve sat in the back of the Boadicea classroom. Genevieve flopped on the ground, placed her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes. She let the calming music and incense relax her tense body and slowly drift into sleep.

_I know I am dreaming. I know this isn't real. Yet, all the things I touch, I see, I hear I assume are real. I see a young woman in a warrior Kimono. She is fighting a horrible battle with a giant demon. She seems to have an extraordinary amount of strength and energy. In the distance I see…my parents! I see Remus! I see other people screaming! They seem to be trapped behind something…I can't see it! I see Remus slowly disappear before my eyes!_

_"Remus comes back!" I scream at him._

_He seems to hear me and looks in my direction. He begins to trash his arms and make signals as if asking he's asking for my help to get him out. Suddenly, the demon turns its attention to Remus and begins to hurt him._

"Daddy!" Genevieve screamed.

She sat up and noticed everyone was looking at her. Their eyes were wide and confused. Genevieve blushed and lied back down. She averted her gaze toward a nearby window. She couldn't believe that she had just called Remus "daddy."

"You all right?" asked Sabby during Lunch.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired and grief stricken that's all." Replied Genevieve. 

She could still feel some of the students' gazes on her but she simply ignored them _its not like they know what I am going through_. She thought. Genevieve turned around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to each other. They seemed to be discussing something important since they did not hear Seamus Finnigan ask them to pass him the butter.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked Damien as he sat in front of Genevieve and Sabby.

"Its none of our business. We should concentrate more on our grades." Said Genevieve.

"What? That's not the Genevieve I know. The Genevieve I know would have walked up to the famous trio and asked them what's the matter. And she would laugh it up. Why so stuffy today, love?" he said.

"I just feel like pulling myself together and since when do you use 'love' in your vocabulary?" Genevieve asked.

"Since a few weeks ago when he saw his brother-in-law such a cute thing." Said Sabby.

"It seems that I missed a lot during my absence huh?" asked Genevieve.

"You sure did. Well, off to Care of Magical Creatures aye?" asked Damien.

Genevieve arched an eyebrow while Sabby sighed and replied,

"Yeah! Off we go! C'mon Genevieve cheer up. I know lets go to Hogsmeade tomorrow we'll have a blast how about it, Genevieve, and you could even take some more pictures and we could--" started Sabby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll go just…shut up Sabby or we'll be here forever. Let's go to class." Genevieve got up and started making her way to the Great Hall doors.

"I feel unloved." Said Savvy as she followed.

As they walked toward Hagrid's hut they noticed empty crates thrown in a pile. 

"Wonder what's in store for us…hope it's nothing dangerous." Said Sabby.

"Or stinky." Replied Genevieve with a smile. The first smile she made since the terrible ordeal.

"Ah! There's the girl I befriended. Anyhoo, here comes Hagrid. Hello, friend!" screamed Sabby at Hagrid. She waved furiously at the half-giant and she received a small wave in return.

"I call all my teachers friend." Said Sabby proudly.

"Even _Snape_?" asked Genevieve. She enunciated the man's name with pure rancour.

"Well…he's one exception I mean the old git has enough problems as it is…don't want him to get carried away as I bother him…" smiling Sabby started to chant, "bothering, bothering, bothering, bothering, bothering!"

"What is the matter with you?" asked Damien.

Laughing Sabby replied, "Bothering Snape." 

Suddenly, she burst in hysterical giggling and fell to the floor laughing. Genevieve saw Damien's expression. He was just as confused as Genevieve was.

"All right class. Today we're going to study Kneazles!" Hagrid said winking in Genevieve's direction. She inwardly flinched. _This is going to be a long day_ the thought.

Soon, Genevieve was heading to Potions. Her heart was heavy with anger and fear. She remembered what had happened when she last met the Potions Master. He had insulted her and she had slapped him. 

It was a miracle that he hadn't hit her back or done something worse. Now, she was regretting what she had done as she walked closer to the dungeons. As she walked down she heard a voice behind her and someone tap her shoulder. She uttered a small scream and turned around.

"Ahoy matey what's this lass? Yer scared ter go down ter the dungeons?" asked Sabby in her pirate voice.

"No…Captain Sabby. I…just don't feel good." Said Genevieve lamely. It seemed to work for Sabby in that she said,

"Aww, my second in command feels ill aye? Well, don't yer worry lassie I'm goin' ter get yer a potion later. Make yer feel good!" She patted Genevieve's back and hopped down to the dungeons. 

Genevieve felt better but still had that annoying feeling that something back was going to happen. She entered the Potions class and looked around. Snape was nowhere in sight, which was a good thing, and Sabby was sitting at her desk ingredients at hand.

"Well c'mon, lassie, we got ter get ready and save our House a few points, savvy?" She said. Her stupid grin on her face made Genevieve laugh and nodded. She couldn't help but feel safe with Sabetha her happy exterior just felt contagious.

Soon, Snape burst into the room his robes billowing behind him. Giving him the image of a large bat that needed to be killed quickly.

"Settle down." He said. 

There was no need to waste his breath since the moment he arrived everyone held his or her breath awaiting his or her task. Snape's piercing black eyes swept over the room and landed on Genevieve. 

Even though his eyes held no emotion, Genevieve could almost perceive something…something foul. Genevieve gulped and awaited her task just like everyone else.

"Today we will be making Dreamless Sleep Droughts yes I know you have all ready made some but this is for the Hospital Wing so I would advise you all to _not mess up_ since you all will be using these in case you should fall ill, _heaven forbid that_." Snape added sardonically. 

Genevieve sat up straight and looked at Sabby for support. She noticed Sabby was getting the supplies out and looking up at the board.

"Um…Genevieve could yer help yer ol' cap'n out and write down the steps. Can't see." Sabby smiled sympathetically.

"Sure." Said Genevieve and started to write down the complicated steps. As she reached the end she heard the door slowly open and a boy from Gryffindor stepped out.

"Yes?" asked Snape his voice laced with aggravation.

"I need Sabetha Anderson I need to take her to the Headmaster. She will miss the entire class." He said his voice shaking slightly. 

"Fine. Anderson, get your things and leave my sight." Snape retorted at her.

Sabby looked at Genevieve with mixed emotions fear, anger, sadness, and confusion but, nonetheless, she got her things and left with the Gryffindor. Now, Genevieve was scared. Her, one and only, friend who made her feel relaxed in the face of danger had left. Genevieve was now vulnerable…and she did not like feeling that way.

Nevertheless, Genevieve cut the roots; stirred counter clockwise, clockwise, added lacewings, and other procedures everything was going smoothly until Snape decided to make roundly check ups on the students' work. He prowled through the rows barking remarks at everyone. 

_No one's good enough for Snape_, thought Genevieve, _just rotten, tricky, lying, sneaky Slytherins children who don't deserve anything get his praise but the one's who do the work are tossed aside like animals!_

Genevieve was so angry that, without her knowing it, she made the potion erupt. The students all scrambled out of the way to avoid the liquid. 

Unfortunately, someone wasn't fast enough. Rowan Tigean, a fellow Ravenclaw, was splashed with Genevieve's potion and suddenly dropped to the floor snoring.

"Everyone settle down. Who did this? Who is responsible for this mess?" asked Snape in a low whisper.

Genevieve raised her hand timidly and saw, for a mere second, Snape's eyes flashing with anger.

"Everyone put your things away. After you do so you all are dismissed. You," he pointed to Genevieve, "in my office. Now!" he bellowed.

All the students rushed to get everything in place and out of the classroom. They knew Snape was in a fouler mood than usual. Some gave Genevieve sympathetic looks and others frighten ones as if asking themselves will she survive?

Genevieve got ready and walked into Snape's office. She saw gross, slimy things in jars all around his office.

_How can anyone stand to be here_, she thought as she looked at a particular jar with a small head. She shivered and placed her hands on her arms to heat herself up. _I've never noticed until now how _cold_ it is here_. 

She heard soft footsteps and she rushed to sit down and avoid his terrible presence. She heard the door open and close and averted her gaze once he sat in front of her. She heard him whisper,

"Look at me, Genevieve."

She, hesitatively, looked at him to see him looking at her with rage in his eyes. She gulped and rubbed her hands nervously. 

"Do you know what you did in there?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir. I lost control of my emotions and made the potion blow up." She said in a soft voice.

"Speak louder! What did you do?" he said.

"I lost control of my emotions and made the potion blow up." She said a bit louder.

"Again what did you do? Louder Ms. Coronet I haven't all day."

"I lost control of my emotions and made the potion blow up!" she screamed at him anger surged through her veins, through her very being at an accelerate speed. She was breathing hard and grasping the chair for control.

"Very good. It seems to me that you need a lesson in controlling your emotions." He said as he took out a piece of parchment and noted something down.

"Are you going to give me my detention or are you going to play shrink?" she said angrily.

Snape lifted his gaze to the young woman in front of him and stood up ominously,

"Again, you have no right to speak to me like that. Didn't you learn that the other day, Ms. Coronet?" he asked.

"All I learned was that my Potions teacher was a cruel, lying, deceiving, no good Death Eater!" she stood up and made toward the door but was halted. Snape grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"Is that what I am to you? A Death Eater who kills and had no respect for human life? Is that what _you_ think?" He started to shake her again, his nails ripping her flesh, blood pouring out of her wounds.

"No…you do not even earn the title of Death Eater you are just a sad, pathetic little man with no future and no past. You're no better than a mentally ill Muggle." She said.

Suddenly, Snape's upper lip curled in fury, he bared his yellowing teeth and dragged her towards his privet cupboard where he took out a potion and an old newspaper.

"What? Are you going to beat me with that newspaper then drug me?" said Genevieve laughing.

"You have one part right…I will drug you but I won't beat you…that will be the Dark Lord's job." He said grinning malevolently.

Genevieve narrowed her eyes in confusion and was about to speak when Snape forced the potion down her throat, a burning liquid like alcohol then a searing pain emitted from her forehead and she collapsed. 

A few hours later, or what she thought were hours, Genevieve opened her eyes with great difficulty. She noticed she was in a dark, room and that she was chained to the wall. Next to her was…

"Harry!" she said her voice like sandpaper.

Harry was, also, chained to the wall and he seemed unconscious. Genevieve's eyes were burning and her migraine increased. 

She looked around for a door, a window something but all she saw was a dark, circular brick room with chains on the walls. Skeletons were clinging to some of the chains, rotting away.

She also noticed that the ceiling was pointy and high so, she assumed, they were in a tower of some sort. Genevieve's body ached and her eyes burned with an intensity of a thousand suns. 

She squirmed and tried to get loose but, to no avail, she was still trapped here in some place she didn't recognize…or did she. 

_This place does have a terrible yet familiar feeling to it. Oh, I want to go home! I want to go back to Hogwarts! See Sabby and Damien. To laugh with them, to feel light as a feather, without a care in the world like when I first went to Hogwarts and met Remus, Sirius and…_

Genevieve felt like crying, like breaking something. 

_Why did Severus change sides? I thought he was working for Dumbledore? Why did he suddenly change? Why? Why!_

She heard a clanking sound above her like locks being undone. Harry began to stir and mumbled,

"Where am I?"

"Harry…we've been kidnapped! Wake up, Harry" Genevieve screamed.

Harry shook his head and looked at Genevieve. She smiled at him and sighed.

Then, out of the blue, a door slowly made its way up from a secret compartment from the ground. Genevieve looked at the door with wide, surprised eyes. She had never seen anything like _that_ before.

The door stopped moving and in came Snape with the man that haunted Genevieve and Harry's dreams, in came the man that made Genevieve's life a living hell, and in came a fear, for Genevieve, that truly matched the man at the door. In came Voldermort with a pack of fire-breathing dogs.

"Hello, Potter. Genevieve. Welcome to Hell!"

Another Author's Note: Woo! Now, that was fun wasn't it? Is Severus really that bad? **Nods** you bet my socks he is! Nehoo in the next chappy, Bewitched Senses, Genevieve bonds with Harry, Genevieve gets tortured, poor thing, we find out why Severus went bad, and we finally get to know Genevieve's last name! 

What? You say you didn't notice? Then, mate, you are very, very thick! Hehehe, oh yeah! We also go and find some shards! So ya! Review mateys! The faster you review the faster I upload! Wow! Nine pages again! Woo! I am so good! Wonder if I can make it to ten…nah! Hehehe! Also, **Junius is Latin for "Youthful."** I kind of like that name so I used it hehehe

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	19. Bewitched Senses

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Oh, man! We're so close to the ending! Just a few more chappies away from the grand finale! Oh! Man! Okay…just felt like saying that hahaha! Nehoo, still want to get up there to the one hundreds! Need…more…reviewers! WOW! 70 REVIEWS! Only 30 reviews shy of 100! Man, people review! I am so close to my goal lol. REVIEW! Hehehe!

Sognare: WOW! I never thought I could do that! I am so kewl! Hehehe and pathetic! **Nods** and I love writing the bad guys hehehe. LALA TO YOU TO! Hehehe thanks for your review!

Tweetyiscool: Yeah, I am so proud of my Snape in the last chapter **hugs** he's so evil love him that way! Yes, you must update! See you update me update! Yeah, I know a little Latin me learning hehehe. Thanks for your review!

Cookie6: Thanks! I thought it was sweet to that they acknowledge that Remus _was_ a father figure to Genevieve I mean her 'rents were uh…well you know hehe. Thanks for your review!

Kate G.: What does the "G" stand for? Hehehe, me curious! Puy, like I said there will not be a Genevieve/Harry scene in this story! So…ha! Oops! Messed up! Thanks for the heads up! And thanks for your review! 

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Oh! So now you're name is Cap'n Jack Sparrows Cheesypoof? Arg, why change your name the other one was kewl! It was so freaking original! **Sighs** Fine! If it didn't have Jack Sparrow in there I would _so_ make you change it hehehe. Oh…my…god…that is a _long_ review! Did you have sodie? I am not mellow…well not now but maybe I was when I was writing the chappy. THEY TOOK IT OFF? NO! I loved that clip it was so funny! LOL! Chemistry disaster! Dogma still in your head huh? Fish…lol! You _could_ make a small fic with your review lol thanks for your review man!  

**Chapter Nineteen: Bewitched Senses**

****

Genevieve was shaking. She couldn't help it! Voldermort and his fire-breathing dogs were right there in front of her. Her worse nightmare coming to life she looked up at Snape to see his reaction to all this but, once again, he hid his emotions all to well. 

"Why?" asked Genevieve the fire-breathing dogs began barking at her and she, immediately, tensed up.

"You did not really think he turned good now did you?" asked Voldermort, referring to Snape who still stood behind Tom with no facial expression on. Genevieve glanced at Harry, who was still sitting shackled to the wall, and said,

"Well, he did try to help me the last time you kidnapped me and he also blabbed your plans to Dumbledore! Did you really think he would stay dark with a pathetic, dim-witted, son-of-a-----" 

Voldermort, suddenly, let one of his dogs slip a little from his grasp and it rushed toward Genevieve's left arm and tried to bite her. Genevieve screamed and looked at the dog with fear.

"Stop! Isn't it me you are after? Why waste your time with her and kill me! I know you want to!" screamed Harry.

Genevieve was surprised by his outburst and so were Tom and Snape.

"Why, Potter, I never knew you cared! Do you really want me to kill you like this?  And I thought you were smarter than that. No, I want to have a little fun before disposing of you two. And, besides, I need you two alive to find those Shards."

"And get powers you will never achieve of getting?" said Genevieve cheeky.

Tom Riddle let his dogs slip again and they started barking and sneezing flames at her. Genevieve backed as far as she could to avoid the flames but, to no avail, she was burned. 

Her potion was immediately taken off sensing the heat from the flames. The flames licked her skin, burying into her flesh with searing pain.

Genevieve started screaming in pain while Harry kept yelling to stop.

"Stop! Stop it! Leave her alone!" screamed Harry.

Voldermort, assumingly bored, pulled his dogs back and looked down at Genevieve her flesh was now even more burned and he saw her facial expression. He smiled he knew she was in pain…and would be for some while.

"Fine Potter! I stopped we'll have another chat in a while. Come, Snape, we will discuss your _missions_ with Mudblood-Lover, Dumbledore." Said Voldermort as he grabbed his dogs and walked out of the room Snape at his heels.

"Gen?" asked Harry delicately. He couldn't see her face but he did hear her sobbing.

Harry wanted to go over and comfort her but he couldn't since he was still shackled to the wall. He tried again,

"Genevieve? Please answer me. I know you're in pain and that you wish t--"

"No! You don't know how I feel! No one knows what it feels like to know you are not real that you are a clay doll in the form of a girl, to know that your rapist, your torturer has taken you back into his filthy hands to do whatever he means to do with me! And, now he is using us to get the Shards. I have failed…you know nothing."

Harry fell silent and looked up at the ceiling many memories were flushing into his head, so many that his head began to hurt after a while.

"I never knew my parents they were killed my Voldermort when I was one and had to go off and live with my Aunt and Uncle who never cared for me, who were one step from beating me I never knew what it felt like to be cared for until I was eleven and sent to Hogwarts. My life hasn't been cheerful either. And with the passing of Remus…"

Harry fell silent and began to sob. Genevieve moved her head with great difficulty since the burns on her face ached as she moved. She looked at him and noticed he had the same amount of grief that she had. 

She let her tears fall gently on her face letting each other mourn in their own way. Genevieve sat against the wall and fell asleep nightmares plaguing her dreams.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts Sabetha and Damien were, once again, complaining to Dumbledore.

"We haven't seen her since Potions and that was a day ago! We have to go and find her!" said Sabby.

Damien was sitting and looking out the window as if to catch glance of Genevieve walking about. He was seriously concerned for his friend he was pale and had large, dark circles under his eyes. He looked at Sabby and took her smaller hand in his larger one.

"Don't worry Professor Dumbledore _will_ help won't you?" he asked looking at his Headmaster.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione rushed in looking flushed and riled,

"Professor we can't find Harry anywhere we've checked everywhere and no one has seen him after he went for his Potion detention. I think he's missing." Said Hermione gravely.

Ron and Hermione, suddenly, looked at the two Ravenclaws in the room and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Did we miss something?" asked Ron.

"Professor, we have to find them they could be in serious danger!" said Damien.

Everyone noticed Dumbledore nod seriously and walk to the fireplace. He grabbed a small, urn and took some powder out of it. He, then, gently placed the urn back to its original location and threw the Floo Powder in the, all ready, active fire.

"Minerva…it seems we are heading out again. Arrange for the Order to come swiftly…we need to get back two of our missing students."

A few hundred miles away in a tall, tower sat Harry and Genevieve still shackled to the wall. Genevieve awoke to the sound of Harry's soft, deep breathing. In the dark, eerie silence of the tower his breathing sounded like drums beating in a harmonic rhythm.

"Harry…I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to…" she started.

"No it's all right I know how you feel I would have said the same thing. Guess we have something more in common than being Shard Collectors huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess you're right." She said.

"You think Voldermort will torture us?" asked Harry.

"What do you think? After seeing what he did to me…think he'll hesitate when going after you?" said Genevieve too cold for her preference.

"Again, you're right." Said Harry.

"I just hope Professor Dumbledore and the Order get here quick and try to get us out of here before Riddle does anything unpleasant to us." Said Genevieve looking at her chains.

"He all ready did." Pointed out Harry.

Genevieve looked at him and smiled a little. Her muscles in her face ached as they moved. She nodded and pulled a little on her chains. 

She knew it was hopeless but she needed some faith. She needed something to believe in she didn't want to think this is how she was going to end her days. 

_No, this is not how Remus would have wanted me to go_, she thought,_ he would have wanted to me to grow old, have a family, and die peacefully on my bed_. 

Genevieve looked again at the ceiling and sighed. She knew her life wasn't easy but she never knew it was going to be this hard. 

She knew she was going to make some hard choices in her life but this was ridiculous! She glanced at Harry and noticed that he had his eyes closed and was pulling at his chains.

Suddenly, the door began to arise and the _clinking_ sound was emitting from the floor and the walls. The door then aligned and opened to revel Snape with two bowls of food. He was extremely pale and his dark, bottomless eyes were bloodshot.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" barked Harry

Snape looked at Harry then at Genevieve. He saw new burn marks all over her and saw how miserable she looked. He then looked back at Harry and dropped the bowls he carried and fell to the floor placing his hands over his eyes.

"Severus?" asked Genevieve her voice croaky.

Snape sat back up with tears rolling down his face.

"I am so sorry Genevieve…Potter. I…was too weak." He said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry full of suspicion.

"I was ordered to bring you two over to the Dark Lord. I tried to refuse but my fellow Death Eaters placed an Unforgivable on me. Against my own will I brought you two here. And now I am being punished since the Dark Lord has found out of my dealings…it's a miracle that I am still alive to tell you all."

"It's a lie! I don't believe you. This is all a trick for us to pity you don't listen to him Genevieve!" said Harry.

Genevieve looked at her lap and didn't stare at Snape or Harry. She breathed deeply and looked up at Snape's wet face.

"Give us proof something that we would know for sure that you do not lie." Said Genevieve her heart and soul shattered. 

_How could I have ever trusted this man_, she thought?

"Fine I will." Said Snape.

With a few Latin words and a flick of his wand Snape, with his last once of strength before falling on the floor, made Harry and Genevieve look into his thoughts from a few hours ago.

Harry and Genevieve saw themselves still sitting on the floor pinned to the wall but also in a large, den. Voldermort was standing over a trembling figure. 

Beside the figure was Snape looking down on the man with pity for a second or two before completely shadowing his thoughts. 

"Good of you to have joined us, Avery, and that is what happens when you do _not_ follow directions carefully. I have heard that a fellow Death Eater has been conversing with the enemy about our plans. It seems we have a snitch in our mist."

The Death Eaters did not move they dared not speak they only listened and tried to play the blame game in their heads and trying to save their hides.

"I all ready have a certain idea on who it is but if you have the strength enough to face me then come right out and say it, 'I am the snitch!' Well, come on I am waiting." Said Voldermort.

No one spoke. They just stood there still as a tree. Just looking at their Master their faces hidden behind their masks. With the exception of Snape and Avery.

"Fine! _Crucio_!" Voldermort pointed his wand at Severus and he fell to the floor in pain slightly moaning in pain.

"How _dare_ you! After fourteen years of service this is what I get!" bellowed Voldermort. He kept on cursing Snape until he grew tired.

"Is this because of Potter and the girl?" asked Voldermort.

Snape looked up at his former Master and spat at him.

"I guess so…how does it feel that you know that I touched your precious Genevieve? Caressed her…pleased her once even though she _was_ about seven…"

"Stop!" said Snape.

"Touchy aren't you? How about Potter? Are you happy to know that for once and for all I am finally going to kill that little pest? Are you?" Voldermort grinned.

"You won't succeed," started Snape, "Dumbledore will stop you."

"He will? Why I wouldn't be surprised…I mean after all I do have the remaining Heir and the last member of a great family…he wouldn't want to lose them now would he?" asked Voldermort.

"What are you talking about?" asked Snape.

"Why you did not know? That Harry Potter is the Heir of Gryffindor?" 

"I knew," said Snape.

"And did you know that Genevieve is the Heir of Menw Grindelwald? Genevieve is the last family member of the greatest Dark Wizard of his time! A true Slytherin! And one of the last Crystal Protectors of this age!"

Voldermort began to laugh at Snape's face. He never knew…he didn't know that Genevieve was the descendent of the evil, powerful Grindelwald who was slain by Dumbledore.

"Genevieve is in Ravenclaw…how is that so?" asked Snape more to himself.

"I thought you were clever, Severus, Genevieve's mother and grandmother, Isidora and Isis were the great descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw! Genevieve carries a great amount of magic only capable of being controlled by the Soul Crystal. Without it…she would fill with a great amount of magic and, eventually, die."

Voldermort smiled down at Snape and continued,

"If I destroy the Crystal and use it for myself then it's magic will not radiate and Genevieve will die immediately. And I say we're have way there to getting the entire Crystal back to its original form."

At this he took out a piece of the Crystal and held it up.

"This is what stands between defeat and victory, men, in a few more days I shall take the Crystal's power and we will watch the last of the Grindelwalds disappear from the face of the earth!"

Suddenly, the room began to fill with unpleasant laughter and everything came back the tower, Snape fallen, and Genevieve and Harry bound to the wall.

"Genevieve?" said Harry.

Genevieve's head was hanging down and her hands and arms were, also, handing limply she had fainted.

Another Author's Note: Well, that was something huh? Just wanted you all to know her real last name yeah she is related to _the_ Grindelwald who was slain by Dumbledore in 1945! Wow! Can't believe I remembered! LOL! Nehoo in the next chappy, Shard Collectors, Genevieve and Harry forgive Snape, Dumbledore and Co. go to the next location where the Shards are and guess who they meet on they way…yeah you should know! Hehehe read and review now! I need thirty more reviews I need to get to 100!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	20. Shard Collectors

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Yes, it's true I have a new fic! It's called **Untouchable Huntress** and it's a crossover of _Underworld_ and _Harry Potter_! Remus Lupin/OC! For you Remus lovers, who now hate me, will definitely enjoy that fic! And, for the Underworld movie lover too! I'll work on it when I am done with this fic so…ya! The faster you review the faster I upload and get this story done!

Cookie6: Yeah she is! Things are going to get even more complicated in the later chappies thanks for your review man!

Sognare: Oh I'm sorry! Maybe in my other fic Snape could be a real bad ass! Oh well thanks for your review man!

Kate G.: LOL! Well, I didn't know that! Rape is gross you know so the outcome is gross as well sorry if you're a person who can't even read the word rape without going hysterical…nah I'm joking! I figured that out a long time ago with Godric's sword, Godric's Hollow, all that nice stuff hehehe thanks for your review!

XoCuTiEgrL1: Yeah, I think my beta is getting lazy too and just isn't doing her thing. So yeah I have lots of mistakes like that. And the people who know me, cough Spiffy cough, know that I am lazy by heart so yeah…Nehoo thanks for your review!

Tweetyiscool: Hehehe, yeah that's happened to me a whole lot of times! Yeah you better update or me no update! I love the rain it seems that I am the only one right now hehehe. I am so freaking mellow right now…oh well thanks for your review!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Is it just I or is everyone turning lazy? No! They're stealing my laziness! Man, get with the program if you didn't review my other chappy I would so kick you! Projects yeah right we have almost the same classes and the only projects we got were that extra credit assignment! Thanks for your review!

**Chapter Twenty: Shard Collectors**

****

Genevieve's eyes were blazing as if they were on fire. She and Harry were travelling through the Outback of Australia where the remaining shards were. Voldermort kept calling his prisoners his "Shard Collectors." It was pretty scary for Genevieve. Her memory was improving and visions from the past flooded her mind.

She could barely concentrate on where the shards were but Harry helped her along the way.  He usually pulled her for support and guided her when she couldn't see well. She felt drained and alone. Everything was a challenge for her even breathing and blinking. She felt bile coming up her throat, hot and irritating she walked to the side, fell to her knees and retched. 

Voldermort, tired of being delayed, grabbed roughly Genevieve's hair and threw her next to Harry.

"I did not get you out so you could rest, I took you out to find those Shards! The faster you look the faster you rest!" he bellowed.

Genevieve looked at Voldermort with disgust and glanced at the sky. 

_Sirius_, she thought,_ where are you_?

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Sirius was pacing while Dumbledore prepared for their next trip. Sirius, finally, collapsed into a nearby chair and placed his face in his hands. He felt terrible. He lost his godson and his "daughter." Sirius felt like a failure. 

"Sirius, we are ready to go. Listen to me Sirius, it wasn't your fault I know they're all right we just have to move quickly before anything serious happens." Said Dumbledore.

"How can you say that? Something serious has happened! Genevieve and Harry have been kidnapped! They could be dead for I know!" Sirius felt tears well up but he made no move to wipe them as they travelled down his cheeks.

"Shh, we will find them. We have to move quickly so we find them and get them back to safety. Come along." Dumbledore ushered the grief-stricken Sirius out of his office.

Dumbledore and Sirius, disguised as Snuffles, walked to Hagrid's Hut where some Ministry officials were waiting.

"Gentlemen and women. It has come to my attention that Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Genevieve Coronet have gone missing. It appears that Voldermort has taken them." Said Dumbledore.

"Prosperous! We all know Voldermort is not really alive. Its all Mr. Potter's doing that's what! To get more attention." Replied Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"I assure you Voldermort did in fact take Harry and Genevieve hostage. And I have proof right here. Mr. McLellan if you would come forward." Asked Dumbledore.

Damien walked toward Dumbledore and looked at Fudge with revulsion and bitterness. He, then, looked at Dumbledore for more instructions.

"Please show him your arm, Damien." Said Dumbledore gently.

Damien, then, rolled up his long, robe sleeves. Everyone gasped especially Fudge.

"C'mon keep walkin' we don' 'ave all day!" said a Death Eater practically pushing Harry and Gen. Genevieve was exhausted and she depended on Harry's will power to move on, unfortunately, Harry was slowing down too. Both stopped to rest their weary feet.

"I said keep movin'!" The Death Eater pulled out a silver whip and thrashed the two Shard Collectors.

"Avery! Don't bash them too much they still need to be in one piece once we reach the shards!" said Voldermort.

Avery nodded and pushed Harry and Genevieve again to keep moving.

Harry was just about to collapse when her heard Genevieve say,

"I feel them close you can right?" she asked.

Harry, suddenly, felt a warm, caressing feeling of relief as he, also, felt the Shards nearby.

"Should we tell them?" asked Genevieve.

"Let's keep moving." Harry replied.

Now both Harry and Genevieve had a goal. To find the Shards and hope someone would rescue them.

"That cannot be! It's a trick! It's not real!" said Fudge.

There, radiating in neon green was the Dark Mark. Damien, roughly, pulled down his sleeve and walked behind Dumbledore.

"Oh it is, Fudge, it's real. Mr. McLellan's parents were, in fact, Death Eaters. Now they are spies for our side. Unfortunately, Damien got recruited without his parents' knowing. He is not a threat just a young man seeking a brighter future." Said Dumbledore.

"Do you still deny what is in front of you? That Voldermort is not dead? I assure you he _is_ back and I will go and find Harry and Genevieve with or without your help. But with your help it might be easier and you would have your proof that I do _not_ lie." 

Dumbledore looked Fudge straight in the eye and waited for a response. Fudge was fidgeting and avoided Dumbledore's gaze.

"Fine! I will only come along to see your so-called _proof_ but if I see nothing will you drop this stupid charade?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore.

"Good. Now, let us prepare where are we going Dumbledore?" asked Fudge.

"Australia."

"There!" said Genevieve softly to Harry.

"Yes, I can feel them." Replied Harry.

Genevieve looked back at the Death Eaters. They were sitting and resting and eating. Most of them were drinking and began to tumble.

"I think this is our best time to go." Said Harry.

Genevieve nodded and both began to separate from the group. Once they were closer to the Shards they both felt hands on their shoulders. They sharply turned around and saw it was Snape.

"It seems that you two have found the Shards." He said.

"Are you _sure_ you can read minds?" asked Genevieve.

"Gen this isn't the time and yes we have they're over there by that large foundation of rock." Said Harry.

Snape nodded and said,

"I'll devise a distraction for you two. Run as fast as you can toward the Shards and don't try anything stupid, Potter." With that Snape walked back to the group.

"That was dirty shot!" said Harry.

Genevieve cracked a small smile and motioned to him to follow her. As they ran toward the Shards they saw bright lights and loud, booming sounds coming from the site where they left the Death Eaters.

_Thanks Severus_, thought Genevieve.

As they neared the Shards people, suddenly, appeared in front of them. They were black, had strange, dirty clothing and markings on their faces. They were the Protectors of the Shards.

"Um…" said Harry.

He looked at Genevieve for guidance but she was as stumped as he was.

One of the Protectors was knocked down by a blue beam of light the Death Eaters were approaching the scene. The Protectors were, also, flashing beams of lights from various items.

As the battle continued Harry's knee was hit and he toppled to the ground in pain.

"Harry c'mon." said Genevieve as she tried to drag him to where the Shards were.

"No leave me I'll just slow you down." Said Harry.

"Don't be such a prat! I'll drag you all the way to where they are if I have to but I am not leaving you behind!" screamed Gen.

Genevieve was practically dragging Harry to where she felt the Shards were hidden. She was so close but a Death Eater stood in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" asked Lucius.

 "Yeah, as a matter of fact, we are!" Genevieve said.

"Think you can stop me from killing you?" asked Lucius.

"No but he can!" said Harry.

Lucius turned around to see Sirius behind him pointing a wand in his face.

With a few ill chosen Latin words Lucius fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sirius!" screamed Harry.

He hugged Sirius with all his might crying into his shirt. Genevieve just stood there feeling a bit left out.

"Genevieve I was so worried! I thought I lost you too." Sirius said as he dragged her into the hug.

Genevieve felt hot tears of happiness behind her eyelids but roughly brushed them away.

"Thanks Sirius but we need all the help we can get to reach the Shards. Can you help us?" asked Gen.

"Sure what do you need?" asked Sirius.

"A clear entry to the cave over there. I know the remaining Shards are over there. Also, can you mend Harry's knee?" asked Genevieve.

Sirius nodded and took out his wand with in a few minutes Harry could walk again.

"Thanks." Replied Harry.

"No trouble at all now go and get those Shards before Voldermort does!" screamed Sirius as he went to join in the fight.

Harry and Genevieve ran to the cave with no trouble. They noticed there was a temple built under the huge rock. Tall, majestic pillars, marble floors and scented oils surrounded the duo.

"There! On that offering table!" said Harry.

Genevieve looked to where Harry pointed and saw a large piece of the Crystal they're laying on a pillow of satin.

"What are we going to do with the Shards?" asked Harry.

"What we always do we combine the Shards to make the Crystal whole." Replied Gen.

Harry nodded and took the Crystal gently from the pillow.

Suddenly, the whole temple began to shake.

Harry and Gen began running toward the exit but with Genevieve's new burns it was difficult to run and she tripped on something. Harry didn't notice and continued running.

"Harry…" she whispered.

The temple suddenly collapsed making the rock shaking and fall. Harry fell to his knees and looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"Genevieve?" he screamed.

Then it suddenly hit him she must have stayed behind in the temple. He looked back and saw that it was covered entirely with the huge rock.

"Genevieve!" he screamed.

Another Author's Note: Sorry short chappy I know sorry! And no, she's not dead! Pfft, and sorry for those who I _promised_ to upload on Saturday I got really sick and I couldn't so sorry for that! At least, I actually uploaded huh? Nehoo, in the next chappy, Deora Ar Mo Chroi, Harry grieves for Genevieve's passing, Sirius gets even more depressed, Sabby learns Damien's secret and a special guest comes along…ugh crappy summery I know just read and review people!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	21. Deora Ar Mo Chroi

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Oh my freakity god! We are only five chapters away from the great finale! Are you guys mad? Sad? Happy? I am going to be so miserable I mean I am having so much fun with this story! Oh well, I knew it was going to end but not like this!  

Cookie6: I thought I made it clear the Voldermort kidnapped Harry…unless you are referring to the fact that I did not say how Snape kidnapped Harry then yeah…I know I didn't say how hehehe. LOL! Oh man you are so funny! I love your reviews!

Sognare: Yeah…sure she'll be all right…Charlotte's Web is so sad **tear sniff tear** are you happy now? I reviewed! Oh and thanks for your review man!

Ambrosia: Thanks for your review!

Tears of a Lady: ARG! Don't ask me that I'll just pretend I didn't read that lol sorry man but I don't know use your imagination! Thanks for your review though!

Tweetyiscool: Yeah, you spelled his name right woo! Thanks man and thank you for your review!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: I will always call you that ya know hehehe. Yeah, I remember the mermaid one and yes those chappies were SHORT! LOL! Mmmmm, fish tails **drools** Fine in the next chapter you can see more Sabby/Damien…happy?

**Chapter Twenty-One: Deora Ar Mo Chroi**

****

"Genevieve!" screamed Harry.

He rushed over to where the entrance was and tried to claw his way in but it only resulted in him breaking his nails. He uttered a scream of frustration and anger and knelt by the rock and began to weep. He felt a strong pair of hands grab his shoulders and pull him away from the site.

"Harry! C'mon! We have to get moving! Harry!" screamed Sirius as he pulled a crying Harry away from the battle. 

"We can't just leave her like this!" said Harry.

"Leave whom?" asked Sirius.

"Genevieve! She's t-trapped inside the c-cave!" wept Harry.

"What?" screamed Sirius?

"We grabbed the Shards and we were running and I thought she was behind me but she stayed she might have been hurt or something! I didn't know! It was all my fault!" said Harry.

"No. Listen to me, Harry; it's not your fault. Maybe she's out and you don't know it. Maybe there was another way."

"No! I tell you there wasn't another way out she's trapped in the cave!" Harry broke down once again and fell into his godfather's arms.

Sirius hugged Harry will all his might and looked back at the rock. It appeared that the rock pushed down upon the cave probably crushing it. Sirius knew there was no way she could have survived so he simply hugged his godson and cried.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Genevieve was awaking to the sound of a woman singing. It was soft, like velvet, but the tones and the tune of the song was harsh and melancholy. Genevieve opened her eyes to see neon blue ones.

Genevieve gasped slightly and jumped to her feet and leaned against the wall. A beautiful woman dressed in a simple white gown was in front of her. Her shinning, gold hair cascaded down her back in wavy curls. She had a plate of food and a goblet of water she placed them at her feet and ran toward alter.

Genevieve noticed a lot of things changed, for example, the walls changed from dirty, blocks of mud to beautiful, marble granite. The ceiling was covered in multicoloured portraits of angels, gods, and nymphs. At the centre of the room was a giant; bed covered in different assorted flowers some that Genevieve didn't recognize.

A woman, far more beautiful than the rest of the women at the temple, sat on the bed looking at a strange ye majestic looking flower.

"I am glad that you came, Protector, I was beginning to worry." She said her voice sounded heaven like.

"Are you an angel?" asked Genevieve.

The woman laughed, like a thousand birds sweetly serenading the morning's light, and replied,

"No I would put them to shame if they heard. No, I am merely a memory. Of a priestess who lived long ago."

Her long, dead straight, waist-long hair moved smoothly likes water as she stood up. Her clothes transformed from a casual white, plain dress to that of a Japanese warrior.

"I go by many names but you may call me Yumiko, daughter of the great Master Gin Taji, in my previous life I was Adeline Coronet your caretaker. In my past life I was a great warrior who made the shards that you seek."

"You are?" asked Genevieve.

"I am. I have come to guide you." She said.

"Home? Am I going back to Hogwarts?" asked Genevieve.

"I am afraid not. You will never go back for you see you need to change. You need to help those you love overcome the perils that await them. It may take you a day or many years. Once you have accomplished your mission you are to return to the Land of the Shadows where your parents dwell."

"My parents? But I thought they died!" said Genevieve.

"Their bodies decompose but their spirits live on in the Land of the Shadows. They are neither human nor beast they are condemned just as you are. You are to roam the Land of the Shadows for eternity in grief, pain, misery for your selfishness."

"Selfishness?" asked Genevieve

"Yes, you chose to live when you weren't meant to. And now you must undo what harm you did. You were never meant to be neither was your mother, father nor your grandmother. But they were foolish and desired life instead of eternal peace...but isn't that what all humans want? A long, fruitful life?"

"I don't…when you suffer all your life for something you don't know about or don't want to know." Said Genevieve sadly.

"Good! You see the light not all life is not a rainbow. It's harsh, cruel, malevolent, malicious and above all earned. You work hard in life you get what you deserve for your sweat, blood determination at the end even if you do not see any improvement everything has an ending and a beginning and all will be dealt with. Your family, whoever, did not see this."

Genevieve lowered her head in shame.

"Do not fret. Something will change for the better. Maybe not for you but it will comfort you some."

With this, Yumiko walked toward a large archway with rune symbols decorating it. It was about seven feet tall, made of a smooth, dark stone that Genevieve did not know the name of, and the runes came to life as Yumiko touched them.

"This is the Window of Time it shows us what becomes of the world, what will happen and this that have all ready made its path. Let us see your friends shall we?" Yumiko's yellow eyes shone with mirth and mystery as she made the archway come alive once more.

Genevieve could see Sirius and Harry crying in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall weeping silently, Flitwick's head bowed in memory, Hagrid blowing his nose on a large handkerchief, and Severus…was in the corner half covered by darkness.

"May I hear them?" asked Genevieve.

"Of course." Said Yumiko.

She waved her hand over the archway and the room came alive with weeping and wailing.

"Why did she leave? She was so young." Replied Hagrid.

McGonagall gently tapped the half giant's shoulder and she wiped her tears away.

"There has been a great loss today. A brave, proud, and virtuous young woman has fallen due to Voldermort and his insolent pests." Said Dumbledore.

"We shall always remember her, Genevieve the girl ---"

"Stop it! Stop it I can't take it anymore I don't want to hear it!" screamed Genevieve.

Her sudden outburst scared most of the maidens in the temple but Yumiko simply looked down on the young woman.

"Why do you protest to their remarks? Do they not please you?" asked Yumiko

"I am not what they say! They pile me up with fake titles! Things I would never do and dare not dream! I am not brave! I am not proud! I am not virtuous! I am nothing but a waste of hum…I'm not even that I am nothing!" 

Genevieve sat down on the hard floor and began to weep in her hands. She felt useless, weak, and insignificant.

"You do not have to feel this way, Genevieve, you, indeed, are those things."

Genevieve looked up at Yumiko's face and saw her eyes. They told an untold tale of a battle. A battle she fought and still fights to this day against _her_ demons.

"How can you do it? How can you overcome them all?" asked Genevieve

"It's not simple but everyone does it they just do not know it or care less in knowing. Everyone fights his or her own demons mine are just more dangerous then others. You are very close to your end. Your demons will not prevail I can assure you of that."

Yumiko waved her hand again and the images fled from the archway. She, then, sat down next to Genevieve and replied,

"If I had not become what I became I would have probably never overcome my demons, not the creatures, but my emotional ones. The ones that plague us if a death occurs or if a love one would take flight. I would have had a family and the shard never created but then no one would know what there really is inside us."

Yumiko stared deeply in Genevieve's eyes.

"And do you know what is inside us, Genevieve?" she asked

Genevieve shook her head "no."

"Courage, Love, Determination. Things that get us moving in life, things that motivate us to do great things if I had settled down no one, not even in a million years, would they have figured this out." 

"I do not regret the path that I took even if I did sacrifice everything I loved. I did it so you all could do things I never had the chance…yet no one seems to be enjoying life as I would have." She continued.

"They complicate things with hate, envy, power all sorts of things I wanted to prevent but it seems that wherever you are if its in the outskirts of the Outback or in your hometown in a small village all is the same."

Yumiko stood up and walked to her bed where she picked up a small, rose like flower with its petals moving and giggling.

"Things have changed since I have been around but one thing never changes. Good and love will prevail in the end. There will be times of great sadness and loss but in the end good will always bring a light to shine those in need."

Genevieve stood up and walked toward Yumiko on her way she saw her reflection on a vase nearby. 

"My scars!" she uttered.

"You didn't really think I would let you have those now would you?" said Yumiko smiling.

"Now, you fancy a lemon drop?" said Yumiko as she offered Genevieve a silver platter full of lemon drops.

Genevieve arched an eyebrow and looked at Yumiko suspiciously,

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Yumiko.

"Nothing." Said Genevieve as she took a lemon drop.

_Seems powerful Wizards love lemons_, thought Genevieve,

"You know I never thought of it that way." Said Yumiko suddenly.

"You can read my mind?" asked Genevieve.

"Sometimes…if I feel the need to."

"Now, on to more pressing matter since we do not have much time." Said Yumiko.

She walked to alter where the Shards were and brought back a small, amulet.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Genevieve.

"I want you to do something that will save the lives of many. I want you to change the past. I want you to bring back Remus Lupin from the grave."

Another Author's Note: Now wasn't that nice? Sure! I love suspense have you noticed? Will Genevieve bring him back or let the future take its course? What _will_ happen? Well, I know so ha! In your face! In, Memories of Old, Genevieve has to decided to bring him back or let him stay…and yeah there are other stuff there too…review man! I am getting kind of mellow I so need sodie…where's my SODIE? SEVENTY NIIIIIIINE! LOL! Oh man Orchestra's so funny…**wipes tear form eye**

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	22. Memories of Old

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: WOW! I AM SO HAPPY! Only six more reviews until I reach my one hundred! WOO HOO! OH YEAH!   

Cookie6: LOL! I know! I hope all guys learn from Harry and get off the couch and actually help around! Thank you for your review man!

Sognare: lol you're like a roll-a-coster with lots of loops hehehe to quote the doctor hehehe j/k! Thanks for your review man.

Ambrosia: Yeah…I don't love it oh well thanks for your review

Tears of a Lady: Well, I don't know what if you look down and see if she does it or not? Lol. Thanks for your review!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Yeah stupid mythology just going to the old noodle no at least she knows where she is more than you so ha! She's not like you! Yeah, I know I _so_ want to work on that one I haven't even started writing the chappies…I am so ashamed! Thanks for your review man!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Memories of Old**

****

"I have to what?" asked Genevieve.

"You need to bring Remus back you have to undo what damages you did. Unfortunately, Remus's death was for _your _cause. And, therefore, your fault everyone needs him alive this war will not work without Remus." Said Yumiko.

"But…how is that possible? There is no magic to bring…" started Genevieve.

"No. Not by that branch of magic I am speaking of going back in time and changing the past. For the better good."

Yumiko sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Yes, I am aware that you are tired, confused, cold and alone but if you do not do this Voldermort will regain power, his force will cover the seven seas, he will stop at nothing to see the world under his command."

"Harry needs Remus. Yes, I am aware that he has Sirius but that is not enough. Even though you do not see him Remus is a very important part of history. I have foreseen it in the Heavens. I know it will hurt but think. One man's pain for all humanities' are you selfish, Genevieve?"

Yumiko looked straight into Genevieve's eyes.

"Are you?" she whispered.

"No." said Genevieve.

"Then you know what to do. Are you ready for what lies ahead…and within?" asked Yumiko.

"Yes." Said Genevieve tears steaming down her face.

Remus was running toward the Portkey he was so close he could almost feel it. A green neon beam of light flashed at Remus's back. Just as it was going to hit him, someone pushed Remus away the curse barely missing.

Remus looked around and did not see anyone. He got up and cursed the Death Eater who would have killed him if not for the person who pushed him out of the way.

As Remus walked to the Hospital Wing to see Genevieve he met up with Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Remus good to see you. You are not hurt?" asked Dumbledore.

"No I am all right. How is Genevieve?" asked the werewolf.

"She is resting. Nothing serious has happened she can be mended." Answered Dumbledore.

"Did you by any chance see someone push me out of the way from a curse?" asked Remus.

"No I am sorry I did not keep my eyes on you at the time. I was busy myself." Said Dumbledore.

"It's the strangest thing. I swore someone pushed me out the way…but I did not see anyone." 

Remus thought and thought even a week later he couldn't seem to get it out of his head. The war was starting and suddenly he felt like something big was going to happen something unexpected.

As he walked to his office, Remus spotted Sirius walking down the halls with Harry by his side.

"Harry a pleasure to see you." Said Remus.

"Same, Professor, how are you?" answered Harry.

"I am fine and you?" 

"Same. Sirius was telling me his story on how he survive his attack on those Death Eaters in Canada."

"Oh he did?" asked Remus arching an eyebrow.

"He's acting like a war hero." Said Harry laughing.

"All he did was curse at a few men then run away once the real fighting began." Said Remus teasingly.

One the trio stepped into Remus's office, Sirius transformed.

"That's no way to speak to a war hero! I demand respect!" said Sirius

"Sure…like that time you toppled the entire Ravenclaw House at the Quidditch Game and tried to 'help' them." Said Remus

"Mate…that was a classic." Said Sirius his face stuck in a glaze expression.

"Stop that or you're face will get stuck." Said Harry.

"Too late." Said Remus

Sirius grabbed Remus and punched his arm while Remus punched Sirius in the stomach and eventually turned into a wrestling match. 

"Go Sirius!"

"Go Remus" 

Harry chanted and laughed and at the end fell into their game. They stopped once they heard the door being knocked.

"Come in." said Remus as he tried to get off Sirius.

"I loved that do it again" Said Sirius teasingly.

"Prat." Said Remus.

Snape entered with parchments in his hands he surveyed the scene and replied,

"So that's the reason you always go to Lupin's." 

Harry burst out laughing while Remus blushed and Sirius said smartly,

"At least I get some." 

Snape narrowed his eyes and gave Remus his parchment roughly while leaving the room.

"That was awkward." Said Harry.

Remus nodded and sat at his desk and overlooking his parchment

"Seems I have another mission to go to. Dumbledore wants me to talk to the other werewolves for help against Voldermort's army."

Sirius sat in one of the student's desk and inter-crossed his fingers looking innocently.

"Sir, I object. Maybe you've been overworked and need a vacation like Paris." Said Sirius in a child-like voice.

"And maybe you've been under worked and need to help an old friend to convince some werewolves that they're needed." Said Remus.

"And maybe you're being a uptight, dick-wad who works with no play." Said Sirius

"And maybe," said Harry, "Professor Lupin needs to work and Sirius needs to go and chew on his thinking bone."

Remus laughed and pointed to Sirius while he said,

"First of all, Remus and I can work whenever we want you don't boss us around we boss _you_ around! And second of all, the bone is for when I am bored." 

With that he got up, transformed, and walked out with his tail high in the air. Remus and Harry laughed at Sirius.

Sirius trotted to the Hospital Wing to see how Genevieve was doing. He jogged in between people's legs, stopping to see a couple snogging in a closet and continuing his journey.

He was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong hands and dragged into the nearby classroom. Sirius tried to squirm out of the hands but failed and transformed to see Ron and Hermione looking guilty.

"Sorry Sirius. I know we could have ask but we couldn't risk it." Said Hermione nervously.

Sirius sat down on the top part of a desk and looked at the two Gryffindors their faces full of worry and sadness.

"Did I miss something?" asked Sirius

"Well it involves Genevieve." Said Ron

"What? Did something happen to her?" asked Sirius cornered

"Yes, something terrible has happened to her but I think we won't know of it pretty soon." Said Hermione.

"What I do not understand?" asked Sirius.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing and we'll explain when we get there." Said Ron.

Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were running toward the Hospital Wing. People were stepping aside as a large dog, and two grief-stricken Gryffindors ran to the infirmary.

As Sirius made his way in front of the beds he saw a girl with long, straight black hair laying on one of the beds.

_Genevieve_, thought Sirius!

He trotted to her side and noticed she seemed…not whole. Like there was something missing about her.

"It's her soul, Sirius, she's returning her soul to save another's."

Another Author's Note: Oh no! Sorry people short chapter! I seriously do not have the time anymore but hey it's about to end anyways so yeah. You all can tell how this is going to end right…well guess again because I am so going to twist this story around you are going to laugh…or cry or um go medieval on my ass. LOL I LOVE THAT SAYING! Nehoo, in the next final chappies, Ambrosia and Wine, something gets totally off whack and other stuff too LOL I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE A COMPLETE SUMMARY! BE patient until I upload again. Oh my god only six more reviews to go AH! SO HAPPY!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	23. Ambrosia and Nectar

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: YAY! I finally achieved my goal! One hundred and one reviews! No not Dalmatians pfft. Thank you guys for your reviews I am so freaking happy! I am so happy I might do a jig…nah to lazy lol. Oh yeah sorry I messed up in the last chappy and placed **wine** instead of **nectar** sorry peeps! I am getting old and messing a whole lot of things up hehehe, hehehe OOOOOO it's all separated!   

Cookie6: I know I was like stop picking on him he's had if rough and then I found out he died and I was like **tear** you bastards you killed Sirius! Thanks for you review man!

Sognare: Maybe I don't want to upload all the chappies at once actually I was thinking of doing that but then I won't get as many reviews so ha you have to wait it's only three more chappies it's not that much I mean you've all ready read twenty-two I mean three should be a piece of cake! Thanks for your review!

Ambrosia: Well look I am updating lol thanks for your review!

Tears of a Lady: I know Sirius and Remus are always fun to write they're my mooses in that new animal movie um…BROTHER BEAR! LOL! I so want to see that movie! Really? Yeah, I've noticed lots of people are also hooked on my story lol thanks for your review!

Tweetyiscool: Yeah I know every time you're online I always IM you or visa versa. Actually not anymore I have my 100 reviews and I am so freaking happy! Oh I know you should read my chappies when you're all pumped up! LOL ONE HEADACH TO RULE THEM ALL! Maybe you let things slip that you don't even notice and then ruin your stories **shifty eyes** j/p! Thanks for your review man!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: LOL yeah she's dieing what are you going to do about it? Sorry about the Sabby/Damien thing but here is a small preview like in the middle of the fic ok? I know the bone is a killer man no man even though I do like some slash (cough HP/SS cough) no it's not they're not gay. LOL mmmmm sheep eaters **drools** I don't know my dad said I can't but I might go with Jack IF SHE EVER PICKS UP THE FREAKING PHONE! Yeah, drama was awesome! Thanks for your review man! 

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ambrosia and Nectar**

****

Sirius turned around to face Dumbledore who sat down on Genevieve's other side.

"What do you mean by 'returning her soul' is she killing herself?" asked Sirius.

"She is giving her life to another it is for a reasonable cause." Said Dumbledore.

"But to who?" asked Sirius.

"To whom I cannot say and we will never know." Said Dumbledore gravely.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sirius frantically.

"It is not time for you to know of what will come. Go and rest we are going to have a hard, battle in front of us." 

Dumbledore patted Sirius's back and with one last glance at Genevieve left the room. Sirius looked down at Genevieve and noticed she was getting paler and thinner. Sirius felt like punching something. Scorching hatred flowed through his veins and transformed into a dog. 

He trotted out to the hallway and began sniffing for his friend.

_Remus_, he thought, _c'mon I need you right now ugh where are you_?

Sirius finally found Remus in the one of the hothouses at the back of the school.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

"Getting flowers." Said Remus simply.

"For who?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius it's 'whom' not 'who' and these flowers are for Genevieve. I heard Minerva chatting away to Filius. Sirius are you all right?" asked Remus.

He noticed that Sirius flopped down on a stool and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Yeah I will be. I'm just…tried too many things have happened in one day. It doesn't feel possible." Said Sirius.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream. Like I am going to wake up and see Genevieve still asleep in her room or teach Harry to defend himself." Said Remus.

"Well I can see someone's attached to someone." Said Sirius teasingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus looking away from his flowers.

"You're 'fatherly' attached to Gen and Harry aren't you? Mostly to Gen I can see It." Said Sirius.

"I made a promise. I feel responsible and in my eyes I do see her as the daughter I will never have. No one is going to marry someone they'll fear. I am going to die alone and miserable." Said Remus.

Sirius got up from his seat and patted his best friend's shoulder.

"That's not true. You are the most intelligent, caring, responsible, loving friend, mentor, and person I know. You just have to make other people get past your…"

"Condition?" said Remus.

"Uh…listen everything will work out Gen's going to get better and you guys will spends oodles of hours of goofing off." Said Sirius.

"How do you know all this?" asked Remus.

"Read it in the stars, mate, I know all!" said Sirius mimicking Trelawney.

"Stop it that's just down right disturbing." Said Remus as he went to get more flowers.

"Haha, suit yourself I think I am going to take a walk. Try to sort out all that's happened. Thank you so much for your help." Said Sirius as he walked to the door.

"No wait…I still need help." Said Remus.

"In what my good chap?" asked Sirius?

"Flower picking." Said Remus as he showed Sirius his bouquet.

Sirius grimaced and hesitatively walked over to where Remus was standing.

"Good old Sirius." Said Remus as he handed some flowers to him.

"Yeah…good old me." Sirius said as he continued holding flowers.

Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Sabby was crying while holding a picture of Genevieve and herself standing at Hogsmeade. 

"Miss her too?" asked Damien as he sat next to her.

"How can I not? She was the first true friend I ever had. Even though we were only together for a short while it was the best time of my life. If she leaves…I don't know what will happen." Said Sabby.

Damien nodded and handed Sabby a handkerchief. Sabby took it without lookin at him and blew her nose loudly.

"Damien will you be there if something should happen to her?" asked Sabby.

"Nothing will happen to Gen she's strong and I will always be there for you, Sabetha." Said Damien.

"Really?" asked Sabby as she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah." He said looking deep in her eyes.

They just sat their one neither moving nor talking just sitting and gazing into each other's eyes. Sabby noticed that Damien was getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit and felt his warm, soft lips on hers.

The door swung open and Damien fell to the floor while Sabby groaned.

"Yes? How may I help you?" asked Sabby.

A fifth year boy stood there looking at the fallen boy and the extremely annoyed girl and blushed.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." Said the boy.

"Ah! It's all right nothing really important happened…just that you ruined the best moment of my life!" she screamed as she took her picture and ran to her room.

"What was that about?" asked the boy.

"Um…girls you know." Said Damien as he looked at Sabby's door.

"Yeah you can't live with'em and you can't live without'em." Said the boy as he walked to his room.

Damien sighed and sat back on the settee and looked at the fire. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

_What had just happened_, asked Damien, _does this mean that Sabetha and I are going out_? 

Damien shook his head and walked to his room he definitely needed to think on this matter. What in the world was he going to do next?

The next day Damien sat down at the Ravenclaw table and waited for Sabetha to come. He noticed she was extremely nervous as she walked to the table and kept walking into things.

"Hello Sabetha." Said Damien casually.

"AH! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Breakfast. I always eat here don't you remember?" he asked her.

Sabby cracked her neck and sat down in front of him.

"It slipped my mind ok?" she said as she placed some pancakes on her plate.

Damien did the same and began to eat at a slow, moderate pace.

"Would you stop gorging? It's making me sick!" she said.

"_I'm _gorging?" asked Damien.

"Yeah look at you stop being such a pig!" she said.

"You have some definite problems." He said as he continued eating slowly.

"Arg! You are impossible I hate you I hate everything about you." She said.

"Even my kisses?" he said.

Sabby stopped her rambling and sat still.

"Did it mean something to you?" she asked.

"Actually it did. It meant that I care deeply for you, you are my shinning star; you are everything to me. I love you, Sabetha. I just look forward to seeing if you love me in return." 

With that said he got up, excused himself and walked out of the Great Hall. Sabetha just sat there looking at Damien's seat and trying to control herself from screaming.

_Oh my moose he loves me_, she thought, _he can't love me we're best friends. Mates don't just go from pals to lovers in mere seconds…did he love me before I met him_? 

Sabby looked around and noticed Hermione and Ron holding hands as they walked to the Gryffindor table. She also noticed that Harry wasn't there. To get her mind off of Damien, Sabby went off to see where "The Boy Who Lived" was. 

She looked in almost all the classrooms, the hallways, the secret passages and still nothing. She checked the library, the bathrooms, the closets, the hothouses, Hagrid's Hut, she checked everywhere except the Hospital Wing.

Sabby was afraid to go there not because she was afraid of the sick but because of Genevieve. Sabby was afraid that she would see her best friend dieing or watching her go through pain and suffering. 

Sabby was about to give up and walk back to class when she heard someone's voice it was male and it seemed the voice was poignant, incensed and despondent. 

Sabby immediately recognized the voice it belonged to Harry! Sabby pressed her ear to the door and listened to what he was saying.

"I can't believe it she can't die! It's not fair!" screamed Harry.

"Harry listen to me she is dieing for someone if she doesn't give up her soul then one of us will surely die." Said Remus.

"But…how do you know?" asked Harry.

"An old priestess told me, Harry, she guided Genevieve back in time all the way to her ancestor the dark wizard Grindelwald that I defeated around 1945 she was the last remaining heir and in the old prophecy the one who would rule over all the Dark Wizards and destroy them." Said Dumbledore

"How can that be?" asked Sirius.

"The prophecy says that the remaining heir must die so another must take it's place and that's you, Harry, you have to defeat Voldermort once and for all. Or Genevieve's death will go in vain. Voldermort not only took Genevieve for her Shard Crystal powers but also for revenge he made up excuses to his Death Eaters so they wouldn't realize what was going on." Said Dumbledore.

"I don't think I can do it I don't think I can defeat him can't you?" asked Harry.

"It's you and you alone. I am sorry Harry but that is meant to be." Said Dumbledore.

"Is there a way for me to communicate with Genevieve?" asked Harry.

"There is. If you eat the food of the gods then, yes, you can talk to her." Said Dumbledore.

"What are the foods of the gods?" asked Harry.

"Ambrosia and Nectar." Said Remus.

"And we will join you. I want to set things straight with her." Said Sirius.

"Then it's settled. In a few days you three will be discussing with Genevieve." Said Dumbledore 

Sabby gasped and walked toward Charms she was thinking over what she just heard.

_I could talk to Gen and say good bye_, she thought, _and maybe she will tell me for whom she is dieing oh I hope it's not for Damien_.

For the first time in almost five years Sabetha Anderson found it difficult to focus in Charms class.

Another Author's Note: YES! I am so done with this chappy! Yeah, if you haven't noticed I am very desperate to get this done but sometimes laziness gets in the way and I don't upload and whatever. In the next chapter, Aingealag, Sabby talks to Genevieve about her untimely death, a dramatic love scene, and we find some strange company at Hogwarts that's it for now uploading next chappy soon!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin__**


	24. Aingealag

**What Lies Within…**

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin **

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Hey people guess what? A year ago some asshole hit my left knee with their locker door and totally busted up my knee and now, since my bro is an asshole too, my bro hit me with his giant, heavy shoes and now I have this giant red, blue, black, purple coloured bruise the size of a silver dollar and my knee is really swollen and you can actually see the bone…its really gross and kewl at the same time. 

Nehoo, what I am trying to say is that I am going to the hospital on the 31st so I might not be able to upload the last two chapters very soon but I will don't worry! At least now I get someone to look at it and fix it lol. Nehoo, thanks for your time and read on!

Cookie6: No as long as you review they don't suck to me I love them! I can even take flames now as long as I get some credit wow that must suck I feel bad for the people who lost their homes, loved ones, ect with the fires I hope the fire-fighters can put them out soon thanks for your review.

Sognare: Ah, c'mon now it wasn't _that_ gross…was it? Lol! Anyways, yeah kind of sad and stuff…oh no getting mellow AH! Thanks for your review!

Ambrosia: Thanks for your review!

Tears of a Lady: Really? Yeah, lots of people like my Remus and Sirius, again, they're so much fun to write likes the Weasley Twins, which I will add to my other fic! Hehehe, thanks for your review man! 

Tweetyiscool: Yeah, Damien is not a very used name like mine Daphne it's very uncommon. Oh freaky! Lol! Yeah, I want to read the ending and stuff! Nehoo thanks for your review!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: Recess Pieces are good! Just like Remus and Sirius mmmmm chocolaty lol sorry! No it's not the mythology is making my life more interesting hello! Wows are you like a psychic? Thanks for your review!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Aingealag**

****

Sabby could have been seen in the library hours on end searching about the mythical food of the Gods' and how they could be used to communicate with dieing people. She searched in between classes, during Lunch, all through the day even once the library closed. She had large bags under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Sabetha wait!" said Damien one day.

"What? I am very busy right now." Replied Sabby.

"I just want to talk to you." He said.

Sabby turned around roughly her wavy dark hair framing her face.

"And what about?" she asked.

"Ever since you heard about the "Gods'" food you've been so busy trying to figure everything out you haven't the time to spend with m—uh I mean with everyone else." Said Damien blushing.

Sabby smiled and took Damien's hand.

"Listen, all I want is to say good-bye to a very close friend. I know she doesn't have enough time and I want to talk with her face-to-face if only you would understand. I'm sorry but right now I do not want a serious relationship or any one at all maybe in the future I'm terribly sorry."

Sabby kissed Damien's cheek and ran off to the library to find more information. Damien stood there flabbergasted he never thought he would hear those words form from Sabetha's lips. He walked down to the Boadicea classroom to see his mother.

"Mother." He called.

The tall, Boadicea teacher came in dressed in green and silver robes, her curly, red hair was placed on her head in a majestic bun. Gold glasses were upon her small, delicate nose magnifying her bright, blue eyes.

"Yes, son?" she asked.

"I need some help." He said.

Mrs. MacLellan sat down behind her desk, crossed her fingers and placed her chin over them looking at her son through her glasses.

"What help?" she asked.

"Mum…why am I a Death Eater?" he asked.

Damien's mother tensed and took her chin off of her hands.

"You know perfectly well why." She said.

"I want to hear your point of view…I feel so alone the girl that I like is immerged in her search to speak with Genevieve and my other friends are scared because they think Voldermort will attack any second." Said Damien.

"I understand being a teenage Death Eater and a small, frighten child in a vulnerable school can be challenging. As you know, your father forced us to join Voldermort's reign you were small and scared and I had no way to stop it I was forced but couldn't fight since I am a woman but you, my son, since you are your father's heir had to at least know how "unclean" muggle-borns are. They tried to fill your head with lies but I was always behind you and tried to correct you to make you follow the right path."

"But as you know your father did not like it and when he found out he almost tried to murder me but I left with you to an old friend's and there I stayed with you, you were small at the time you thought all this was a game, and my dear colleague until I found a place for us to live in."

"I know you never had a childhood and that is why I tried my hardest to give you something when we were in The Leaky Cauldron but now we have a house, I have a job, you have placed everything behind you and we can start a new life…until Voldermort came back and now…"

Mrs. MacLellan stopped and breathed deeply,

"He won't stop until we are dead. I know it I knew about his plans from you and my friend I knew too much and I still do and I used every bit of information for Dumbledore. And I know Voldermort and your father will stop at nothing to get us." 

Damien got up and hugged his mother she began to sob softly into his shirt and hugged her son back with all her soul.

"Don't worry, Lucius is not going to find us, we're going to be fine I promise."

Damien knew his mother would not find much comfort in his words so he made that promise more to himself then to his mother.

Meanwhile, back in the library, Sabby was pouring over a book on the gods and their heavenly powers.

"No!" she screamed as she shut the book with a _snap_ yet again she found nothing to help her. As Sabby reached for her next book a pair of large, pale hands shot out and grabbed it before she did.

"What the---oh professor!" she said.

Snape was looking over Sabby's book, _The Wonders of the Gods_ by: Helena Tophill, and arched an eyebrow,

"So you heard about the Gods' food?" he asked simply.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Trying to find a way to talk to your friend?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes sir. May I have that book please?" she asked.

"Its no use, you know, you won't be able to talk to her you can only use Ambrosia and Nectar on a person _once_." He said.

"I'm planning on using it only once, sir, now may I have my book now please?" she asked.

"The Headmaster and Potter are going to try and contact Ms. Coronet. You won't have a chance to speak with her…ever." He said.

"That's not true you're just trying to stop me." She said.

"Think what you will, Ms. Anderson, you will find out once you kill her. Have a nice day." He said as he placed the book back on the table.

Sabby looked at Snape's back as he exited the library _was he serious_, she thought, _are Harry and Professor Dumbledore really going to talk with Gen_?

Sabby, suddenly, got up and rushed toward the Headmaster's office. A few yards away from Dumbledore's office Sabby met up with Damien once more.

"No time sorry---" said Sabby.

"Wait listen me out I found it I found what you've been searching on." Said Damien.

Sabby, violently, turned around and looked at Damien,

"What do you mean you found it?" she asked with suspicion in her voice.  

"I found a way you can use the things to contact Genevieve." He said.

He took out a book from his bag and handed it over to Sabby she read the cover, _Secrets of the Unknown: Plants and Other Mythological Articles_ by: Mayaline MacLellan, and looked into Damien's face.

"How...?" she said.

"My mum heard about how hard you are working and she…decided to help you." He said blushing.

Sabby dropped the book and kissed him softly on his lips he was thunder shocked by her gesture but quickly took the initiative and kissed her back. He placed his hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed for a few seconds and then separated.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Damien.

"You better believe it." Said Sabby as she kissed him again.

In Dumbledore's office, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting around Dumbledore's desk waiting for the final preparations. Harry was anxious to talk with Genevieve even though they didn't say much they shared a lot of the same things.

Dumbledore emerged from a room upstairs and went to sit behind his grand, oak desk with many silver objects puffing and spinning around.

"Well?" asked Sirius.

Dumbledore said calmly,

"I do not think we will be able to talk with Ms. Grindelwald there is an obstacle in our way." 

"Why?" asked Remus?

"Because Ms. Anderson has found a way to communicate with Genevieve but I do have this theory you may tell Ms. Anderson what questions you have and have her ask them for you."

Harry looked from Remus, to Sirius to Dumbledore before speaking,

"May I ask why are you letting her speak with Genevieve?" he asked.

"Because she is the closest to any of you believe it or not if she sees any of you three Genevieve might back out and live." Said Dumbledore.

"In seeing Sabetha Genevieve might be able to control her emotions better I am deeply sorry for the three of you I know how bad you wanted to speak with her." He said.

"When is Sabetha going to talk with Genevieve?" asked Remus.

"In a few days so I suggest you three make your questions now while I go and speak with her. That is all you three may leave." He said as he got up from his desk. 

Harry, Remus and Sirius got up and started to make their way to the door until the door banged open and a blushing Sabby walked in.

"Um…hello people." She said timidly.

"Ah, Ms. Anderson just the person I wanted to speak with." Said Dumbledore as he signalled Harry, Remus and _Snuffles_ to leave.

Once they left, Sabby sat in front of Dumbledore's desk and started to play with the hem of her robes.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. 

"I know that you have found out about the magical powers of Ambrosia and the Nectar and I am supporting you all the way but some people want to have the opportunity to go and also talk with Genevieve so I have decided to not overwork her and let you go in alone and ask questions that Harry, Professor Lupin and another friend want to ask. Are you comfortable with this?" he asked

"Yes, I am sir." She said.

"Good then do you know how to work the plants?" he asked.

"No sir." She said.

"I am aware that you, sincerely, want to talk with Ms. Coronet so I will explain what you need to do. First of all, you must free your mind of everything from grief to happiness then you must find your hidden strength and eat the Ambrosia afterwards you must speak the person's name, in this case Genevieve's, and drink the Nectar."

Sabby nodded and looked at the book in her hands,

"Professor…um did Professor MacLellan know the origins of these things?" asked Sabby.

"As a matter of fact, she did and that is why she is famous throughout the Wizarding world now I suggest that you go and rest your mind while I set everything up."

Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and motioned for the door. Sabby stood up and walked toward the door,

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson?" he replied.

"Thanks a lot." She said smiling.

"Anytime."

About three days later Dumbledore called forth Sabby, Harry, Remus, and Snuffles to see Sabby off. Dumbledore had a small, silver table near Genevieve's bed. On it were several plants and a small golden, chalice full of a misty bullion liquid.

"Now, Sabetha do you have their questions ready?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir." Said Sabby.

"Good now remember Ms. Anderson free your mind of every emotion and at the same time try to find a hidden strength I know it sounds impossible but with the help of the Ambrosia it will be possible." Said Dumbledore.

Sabby nodded and looked at the Ambrosia with hesitation. Sabby was getting doubts what if this didn't work, what if she was dieing and her presence would make everything worse, what ifs ran through her mind trying to get her out of this sticky situation.

She sighed and looked at Harry his eyes full of hope, worry and slight happiness. She knew these people were counting on her she breathed deeply and was clearing her mind when the doors burst open and Damien ran down toward Sabby.

"Wait I have something for you." He said.

"Yeah? Well, hurry up." She said.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her fiercely.

"Say hello to Genevieve for me, savvy?" he said.

Sabby smiled and said in her pirate voice,

"Aye, aye cap'n." she said her voice cracking.

Then Sabby started to clear her mind it wasn't easy since images of Genevieve, Damien and her parents kept rushing into her mind but she fought to get them far away back into the shadows of her mind.

Once she felt nothing she took some Ambrosia and ate some it had no taste at all and Sabby began to search for her "hidden strength" but what in the world was it she thought? What's my hidden strength?

Sabby though and thought until something popped into her mind yes, she thought, I know what it is! Sabby then took the Nectar and said, 

"Genevieve." 

She took a swig and felt herself diminish as though she was being erased from the Earth she felt light headed and wanted to sit down.

"Stand up, Sabetha." Said a voice.

Sabby looked around and noticed she was lying on the floor in a bright, pallid room with a small table in the middle. There, sitting behind of the table was Genevieve but she seemed older and her eyes held a sort of wisdom and power that the Genevieve Sabby knew did not have.

"Sit down, please." She said.

Sabby got up and sat down in front of this woman.

"My name is Aingealag and I am your guide." She said with a slight strong French accent.

"My guide?" asked Sabby.

"Yes for you see your friend Genevieve is trapped in her own mind she is leaving your world for the sake of your people you wish to speak with her?" asked Aingealag.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Sabby.

"Very well what is it that you seek from her?" she asked.

Sabby sat up straight and said,

"Well I am here with some questions that my friends want to ask Gen for example why is she dieing? For whom is she dieing? Where is the Soul Crystal?" she said.

Aingealag nodded and stood up and walked to a nearby wall she placed her hand over it and utter the following words,

"_Peux je svp avoir accès à la mme Genevieve l'esprit des Grindelwald_?" she said.

Suddenly, a door appeared with a boarder of silver designs leaves and vines the leaves glimmered as if they were immerged in gold and water. Aingealag stood next to the door and replied,

"This is the gateway to Genevieve's mind beware though for you see she is changing and you might not recognize her do not tell her anything of your world she might change her mind and come back to the Land of the Living."

Sabby nodded rubbed her hands nervously. Aingealag opened the door and let Sabby in as she was closing the door Sabby heard Aingealag say,

"_Merci ET la bonne chance_."

Sabby looked around and noticed this was Professor Lupin's office Sabby looked around and started to call for her,

"Genevieve are you here?" she said.

She heard rustling and turned around it seemed as though something was moving in the shadows.

"Gen! C'mon I'm not playing where are you?" asked Sabby frighten.

"I'm right here." Said a voice behind her.

Sabby turned around and gasped she walked back and fell down on the floor. 

"Sabby?" said Genevieve.

Sabby screamed as a melting, clay hand reached out for her.

Another Author's Note: Well, if you're smart and everything you might figure out that Genevieve is melting lol and if you didn't I pity you lol. Nine freaking pages I was going to go for ten but then as you all know I got lazy so ha! 

In your face! Since I am sleeping a lot and can barely go on the puter my updates are going to be less frequent but that's the price you pay! The translations for Aingealag are as followed and yes they are French,

_Peux je svp avoir accès à la mme Genevieve l'esprit des Grindelwald_ = May I please have access to Ms. Genevieve Grindelwald's mind?

_Merci ET la bonne chance _= Thank you and good luck.

In the upcoming second to last chappy, The Four Essential Plays, Sabby comforts Gen and learns a disturbing secret, the people back at home find themselves at a lost and the war begin against the Dark and the Light. Thanks for reading and please review! Hey look ten pages woo hoo!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	25. The Four Essential Plays

What Lies Within… 

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin **

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Sorry I know it's been an eternity since I have updated but hey you know how hard it is to let go? I only have the next chappy and it's all over it's really hard to do man! I was thinking of not updating today but hey I know you guys are impatient so yeah sorry ok the responses:

Cookie6: Really? So you just wait for me to update? Wow you must have a lot of patience lol sorry me kind of hyper…not really lol thanks for the review man!

Sognare: You would melt to your death? I wouldn't I would probably get a gun and shot myself in the mouth after I graduate but hey that's me French is an awesome language ok? You should know that man you're great grandfather uh Joseph was kewl remember France? Thanks for reviewing man! 

Ambrosia: Yes, she is melting lol but you get to know why now thanks for reviewing man!

Tears of a Lady: **shifty eyes** How did you know? Lol well depends on how you look at it to me it sounds right to others…yeah thanks for reviewing man!

Tweetyiscool: Yeah, only one more chapter until it ends so sad **tear** Yeah when you eat a lot you just can't say much lol **cough thanksgiving cough** yea…thanks for reviewing man!

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: LOL! Disappear into fat air eh? Yes, I would sue him too but now the tables are turned I e-mailed it to u I think wow I only have a PS2 but your so kewl **looks around nervously** I don't know that was a long time ago LOL thanks for reviewing man!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Four Essential Plays**

"Why do you cry, Sabetha?" asked Genevieve as her melting face surveyed Sabby's.

"Gen? Why…you're melting!" asked Sabby as she cowered below Genevieve.

"I'm not melting I'm dieing." She said gloomily.

"Why?" asked Sabby?

"Why should you care? You're afraid of me! Why don't you just go and leave me to die alone? It's not like you care!" screamed Gen.

Sabby got up and started to walk towards Genevieve and replied,

"You are my closest friend, my one companion I will always care for you how can you think that I would just let you die here all alone? I had to fight with four other people to get the permission to see you again otherwise I would have been lost." Said Sabby tears running down her cheeks.

Genevieve sat down and started to melt against the chair and parts of her body fell onto the floor with a sickening _splack_. Her face was melting so much it was almost unrecognisable.

"I'm sorry Sabetha I just…didn't know what came over me." She said, "I guess you didn't care for me when I started to pass away from everyone's memories and soon lost. I thought I would go through this alone." 

"What? I don't understand what do you mean you'll pass away from everyone's memories? That's impossible!" asked Sabby.

"When I agreed to give my life up for Remus's and the destruction of the Crystal I soon learned the consequences that followed." Said Genevieve.

"I still don't understand." Said Sabby sitting in front of Genevieve on the hard floor.

"I shall explain…I don't have much time." Said Genevieve swallowing hard and she began to breathe harshly, almost gasping for air.

"I went back in time with the help of a guardian of the Soul Crystal and saved Remus from being killed. Then I learned after I did so that I had to go back in time, back to the times of my ancestors and destroy the creator of the Soul Crystal."

"In doing so, I was slowly killing myself. This body is made of clay, Sabetha, its not meant to go through all this! My soul is slowly being degenerated and without a soul the clay body will not function so I will melt until there is nothing left of me."

"I also made a deal with the guardian so no one will suffer after the war with Voldermort my memory shall escape everyone's. No one will remember me my whole life shall disappear from the Earth…you will have Damien to count as your new best friend and your lover." Said Genevieve gloomily.

"No! That's not what I want that is not fair! You cannot decide whether we remember you or not!" Sabby leapt to her feet and screamed angrily.

"What is done is done. Even though you shall never remember me I will always remember you Sabetha. Good bye." Genevieve said her voice cracking whether by her grief or because of her melting throat. 

The room began to swirl and Sabby was flung back in the infirmary shaking and crying out in sadness. Dumbledore, Remus, and Harry grabbed her and placed her in one of the beds.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Harry but to no use.

Sabby was screaming and crying and would not stop. Madam Pomfrey came in and bustled everyone out as she drew the curtains around the bed. 

An hour passed and Sabby had finally brought her screaming to a standstill. Madam Pomfrey emerged from the whitewashed curtains and replied,

"Sabetha needs a lot of rest and must not be disturbed at this moment it would be wise to continue this conversation in the morning good night gentlemen, Headmaster." She said nodding at everyone and walking towards her office.

Everyone slept uneasily that night for they all were pondering what had happened. They first began to worry when hours flew by and Sabetha had not arrived yet. Remus, Sirius, and Harry were almost tearing out their hair in frustration.

Then Sabetha came out of nowhere crying and screaming and they still had to wait for the answer. The school knew their war was coming closer every day and all because of a crystal. 

No one really knows how this came about but soon everyone in the school and even at Hogsmeade knew about the Soul Crystal.

On the following morning, Remus ran towards the Hospital Wing to be stopped by Madam Pomfrey. 

"She is not ready to give her account on what she had seen. It seems that whatever she saw has triggered something physiological. Right now the only thing I can give her is rest and relaxation and you bearing down on her is exactly what she does _not_ need. So, I thank you for being considerate but please, go!" said Madam Pomfrey as she literality pushed Remus out of the Hospital Wing.

As Remus stood in front of the doors leading to the Hospital Wing he thought, _what if she isn't coming back? What if I lost her forever? What if…_

He trailed off as pains of guilt, remorse, and sorrow filled his being, his very soul at the thought of Genevieve…lost forever…

"Remus?" said a voice behind him.

Remus turned sharply to look down upon his most, beloved friend,

"Snuffles…I think I lost her…what am I going to do?" he said his voice cracking with the immense amount of sorrow on his soul.

"Don't worry she'll pull through I know her, mate, she's going to be all right now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and sneak in and look at Sabetha." Said, "Snuffles" as he trotted into the Hospital Wing.

As Remus walked to his office he plainly heard a woman's screams and a dog's howl near the Hospital's entrance.

                                               ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sabetha are you sure you are strong enough to talk to them about what you saw?" asked Damien, holding a vase of flowers in his hands as he looked at his best friend with worry etched in his youthful face.

"Of course! Don't be stupid I'm fine I just…got tired and stuff besides I need to tell them! That's why I went where she was in the first place!" said Sabby irritably, which was unusual since she always carried such a cherry disposition.  

"All right but I'm staying." Said Damien stubbornly.

"No way! Why should---" began Sabby.

"I care for Gen just as much as you do! She's my friend too and I deserve to hear what happened to her too!" said Damien.

Sabby sighed and looked Damien over. She noticed that his unblemished face had dark, circles under his eyes, which were also bloodshot from lack of sleep, and his face was gaunt, slim, and pale from lack of food.

"You…really seem worried for her too." Said Sabby after a few minutes of silence.

"You have no idea…but that is not the only reason why I was worrying so much." He glanced at her and noticed she looked away.

"Uh…Damien? I just want to say---" Once again Sabby was cut off by the presence of Remus, Snuffles, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey.

"Sabetha? How are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh I'm fine enough to tell you all what happened…_all of you_." She said as she glanced at Damien.

"Are you positive? We can wait a while longer." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"No really I think…I am ready to say what I saw." whispered Sabby as she glanced down at her hands, which were playing with her covers.

"I was in a room and I was alone at the beginning. I was looking around when I saw…her…she was melting like a candle! Parts of her were splashing on the floor. I could barely recognize her with half her face drooping towards the floor." She paused.

"She told me that she was dieing for you," she pointed at Remus, "because she went back in time and pushed you away from harm's way. And she also went and destroyed the creator of the Soul Crystal so the…thing wouldn't exist. But, in doing so, she killed herself because…"

"She was a descendent of the original Soul Crystal maker." Replied Dumbledore.

"Yeah…and she told me that she was doing it for everyone mostly. But that the war would still go on…it is still going to be…she told me…she told me she was made of clay?" she asked them.

"Yes, she was cursed at birth to be a moving, semi-human clay doll." Said Dumbledore.

"But why didn't she tell us?" asked Damien.

"Because she didn't know after she was in the Guardian's Cave the Supreme Ruler of the Universe went to her and told her." Said Dumbledore.

"How do you know this?" asked Sabby.

"Because she told me too. The Guardian came to me and explained the sacrifice that Genevieve made." Said Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Remus was ghastly pale and a sweat broke out on his face.

_She's…dieing for me for us, for the war to ensure our victory against Voldermort? _

"She also said that once she died her memory would disappear from our memories! She told me that! Is there any way to undo this?" said Sabby almost in hysterics.

"What?" asked Remus flabbergasted?

"It is true once Genevieve passes from this Earth her memory will be erased from the world. There is no solution that we posses to counteract with It." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"No! It's not true! I will not lose her twice!" screamed Remus.

"Remus calm down it pains me too--" started Minerva.

"No, not the way it pains me! I've lost James, Lily, my parents and family, my wife and now the closest thing I've had to a daughter! It's not fair!" he ran over to Genevieve's bed and took her cold, ice-like hands in his.

"How bad was she?" asked Damien.

"Real bad I think she was real close to…you know." She said delicately as she peered around her curtains to where Remus and Genevieve were.

"Poppy can you give me a full diagnosis of Genevieve's condition as soon as possible?" asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly, Headmaster, I may have it as soon as supper time." She replied her voice cracked from the immense emotions that were troubling her.

"Poppy! Come here! Quickly!" screamed Remus.

Everyone ran over, with the exception of Sabby who was still in bed, and looked over the lying figure of Genevieve.

"What is it, Remus?" asked Dumbledore.

"She's stopped! She's not breathing! Genevieve! GENEVIEVE!" he screamed as he took her by her shoulders and shook her.

Her head moved back and forth limply, her skin neither radiating heat nor possessing colour. Remus pushed her back on her bed and began to sob.

"Remus." Replied Minerva.

He didn't respond while Snuffles rose up and nudged Genevieve's limp, cold, lifeless body. He wined and barked at her to see any response from her.

"The Four Essential Plays, Love, Friendship, Courage, and Wisdom all come together once life is emitted within and gone once life is emanated. Rest in piece." Replied Dumbledore.

As soon as he uttered those words a light secreted from Genevieve's body and began to grow larger until it reached the entire room, slithered out into the school, out on the grounds, and, soon, enclosing the entire planet.

In a flicker the light was gone, and so was Genevieve's body. But in her place was the necklace that she had, the dragon one with a small, never ending colouring pebble like stone in the middle. 

As Remus felt a trickle of something leaving his mind he uttered the name,

"_Genevieve_."

Another Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience what has it been? Uh…two months or something since my last update on this story…long time! Lol! 

I know sorry for the really, _really_ delayed update but I was so caught up on my other fic that I never had the time to re-write this chapter (and the last one!) and upload it but now I have! 

Yay! I hope some of you didn't give up because I am still planning on uploading the last chapter _then_ you can stop but hey keep on hanging lol! 

In the next and final chapter, _White _Flag, we see the outcome (and some graphic battle scenes) of the war, what has happened to the people in the story, and a final look at Remus's life! Thanks for reading and please review!

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


	26. White Flag

**Title: What Lies Within **

****

**By: An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin **

Rated: PG-13, just to be safe. For Language and Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that's J.K. Rowling's, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. All I own is Genevieve. Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Plot: Only a magical jewel can stop Voldermort's reign. But when the jewel is broken and sent to the corners of the of the world, only a young girl with a scarred past can find them in time, and must come to except herself in the process. 

Dedication: This is to everyone whose felt alone and discriminated. You are not alone and there are people who love you even if you don't know it. Also, a warm thank you to Emily Wallinger, my beta, who's just the best Beta any writer could obtain really she's awesome! And my two main reviewers Tweetyiscool and Cookie6!

  
Author's Note: Oh my moose! This is the _very_ last chapter of "**What Lies Within"** are you all excited? I bet you all are! I want to thank you all very much for being with me throughout this whole story (in the good times and bad hehehe) and I wish all you people a very well thought out THANK YOU! And this is strictly for Tweetyiscool OMG WRITES A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME MAN! You could make a small story out of that! Seriously! I think I know some chappies that are smaller that the review you gave me WOW! Ok me done LOL! ☺

Sognare: LOL! I know most people did give up on me I mean two months _is_ a long time lol but thanks for holding on there man! Yeah VERY sad lol! Uh…nothing much everything is the same here lol you should know that we live in the same 'hood! Nehoo, thanks for reviewing!

Tweetyiscool: **Takes in a deep breath** OMG WHAT ARE YOU NUTS? WRITING A REVIEW THAT LONG DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I KIND OF WRITE MEH REVIEWS AS LONG AS THE ACTUAL REVIEW OR MAYBE LONGER? YOU ARE MAKING ME THINK OR BETTER YET YOU ARE TAKING YOUR "REVENGE" ON MEH BY DOING THIS! YES! THAT IS IT YOU ARE SO EVIL! 

**Sighs** ok now I'm done lol. Wow! That is the longest review that I have gotten since…ever! Yes, you had to review so I could update this story and finish it lol (btw thanks for it! =D) no it's ok I love ™ I use it all the time but I actually say it after something I say like I say something like "Crapola – trademark" or something like that lol and people just stare at me like I'm a dork (maybe that's because I am lol!) and then they just ignore it and then back to the "normal" conversation of "shoes, and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings!"

Hahaha sorry I just love the movie _Alice in Wonderland_ one of meh favourite movies! Nehoo, I knew you could think up a large enough review (and yeah it had been a long while since you had reviewed me **tear**) I mean c'mon! That's one short story there! YES! Listen to Eric and update _An Awful Experience_ even though he _does_ have some problems and has a beautiful voice (Hahahahaha he's the male version of Amy Lee hahaha!) listen to him hehehe! 

I can't have enough of your ficcy, Tweety, that's like asking Dory if she has enough water! She'll never have enough man! Speaking of Dory hehehe my favourite part of the movie _Finding Nemo,_ which my bro is watching RIGHT NOW is when she's asleep and she's muttering, 

"Careful with that hammer…sea monkey has my money…yes I'm a natural blue…SHARKS! SHARKS EAT FISH!" hahaha pure gold! Or when she's saying, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming what do we do we swim!" or the conscious part when she's like, "Ahh whose got me? Are…are you my conscious?" LOL AGAIN PURE GOLD!

I wonder if you add all these paragraphs together do they make the same amount of writing that you did more/less? I might actually try copying and pasting your review and compare it with mine lol yes I am a perfectionist slash lazy person, which really doesn't make sense but whatever lol! Crap…my M. just asked me to do the dishes but I really need to finish this response I mean without it, this chappy would not go up on FF.net…and I know you really, REALLY want this chappy up…yeah I am so writing an epilogue for this story it sure needs one…hmmm I wonder…can I make this response at least a page and a half long?

I AM SO TRYING! I need some mindless blabber though…OH I GOT IT! Meh favourite song of all time! Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me/We pillage, we plunder; we rifle, and loot/Drink up me hearties, yo ho/We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot/Drink up me hearties, yo ho/Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me/We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack/Drink up me hearties, yo ho/Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack/Drink up me hearties yo ho/Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me/We kindle and char, inflame, and ignite/Drink up me hearties, yo ho/We burn up the city we're really a fright/Drink up me hearties, yo ho/We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves 

Drink up me hearties yo ho/We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs/Drink up me hearties yo ho/Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me/We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads/Drink up me hearties, yo ho/Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads/Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

ROFLMFAO! And really bad eggs! I just remember that from _Pirate of the Caribbean_ Hahahahaha BUT WHY THE RUM? Hahahahaha pure gold too…wow I think loads of stuff is gold…which means they are…WOW I am almost at my "goal" I need more blabber though uh…**drools** can't think of anything oh well thanks for reviewing though! You're meh #1 writer/fan…well in my mind at least lol =D ☺

Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: YES! It is a miracle! LOL! Yeah, once I am done with this chappy I am immediately going to work on the next chappy for the vampy story I know someone else wants me to update too **cough Mariel cough** Well…I'm not telling you gotta read man lol I don't think I can make a sequel but…whatever hehehe thanks for reviewing man! 

**Chapter Twenty-Six: White Flag**

****

"All right, lad, come on! Give me your best shot!" yelled a random Auror as he waved his wand at a Death Eater a few meters away.

The Death Eater shot a neon green beam of light towards the Auror, who duck in the nick of time, and flicked his wand expertly towards the man, who did not dodge the beam as quickly as his opponent, and fell on his back with a sickening _crack_ as his back broke under his weight.

Once his opponent fell to the ground the Auror turned around to face, once more, another random Death Eater. Thousands upon thousands of creatures, Men, and magical influences had leapt to their feet and attacked the Ministry of Magic and the whole Magical Community with some injuries towards the Muggle Community as well.

The Order of the Phoenix had, of course, expected this and was ready for the worst. At exactly six-twenty three on the morning of June twelve one year after Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his friends had graduated Voldemort and his allies had attacked the Ministry of Magic killing the Minister of Magic, his secretary, and a guard. Soon after many people had fled while the Order, which included Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and many others, battled with Voldemort and his supporters. 

From that day on battles of tremendous energy and massacres had blossomed all over the British Isles. But neighbouring countries like France, United States, Canada, Spain and even as far as Japan came to help the small island with their troubles. The war had finally been won during Voldermort's break in into Hogwarts.

"All right everyone keep your eyes peeled! If anything at least moves an inch and isn't on our side fire at will! Keep our defences up and your minds sharp! Remember every possible trick in the book – even the mere obvious ones like dodging – for it will, very much, save your life! Here they come! Wands up!" screamed Sirius, who was in the front lines as was his godson and Remus.

Voldemort was appeared on the grounds, half of his men with him on the ground bleeding to death from the various traps on the school's ground. He was extremely steamed for he was gasping for breath and his eyes were large and shinning with iniquity.

"Dumbledore! Come out! Fight like a man! Don't let your pathetic; servants do your own labour! Dumbledore!" he cried out!

But as he finished Harry stepped out on the grounds his wand held high in the air. 

"So Potter you're going to fight Dumbledore's battles for him?" he asked sardonically.

"No, this is my battle." He said his voice full of venom.

"Oh Potter if only you would join me – we could do this together that would be beyond you wildest imaginations – let us overrun this world, let us destroy this petty race of Muggles. We don't need them come Potter this is your only chance come with me…or die." 

"I would rather die than to go with the likes of you! You killed my parents, you killed my joys of living with the only man I know as a father and now I will stop at nothing to see _you_ killed!" screamed Harry.

"_Stupefy_!" cried Voldemort.

Harry used the Shield Charm with a flick of his wand and dodged the charm quickly as he came up,

"_Incendio_!" he cried out as fire flew out from the tip of Harry's wand and towards Voldemort.

Voldemort used a Water Charm and quickly deflected it. As he finished, he waved his wand behind him. At first nothing happened but then, suddenly, the ground began to shake and the heavens exploded with fire and ice. 

Thousands of undead, rotting corpses rose from the ground, billions of bats had appeared in the sky falling down and transforming into vampires, howling wolves were heard in the distance and gigantic, serpents that when they open their mouths gargantuan sized, fire breathing dogs about three feet high and five feet wide with tails like lions (the tips covered in blue, neon flames) and sharp, deadly claws, which were, at the moment, tearing the ground with anticipation to kill.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Bellowed Voldemort as he took advantage of Harry's momentarily mind lapse.

But Harry was quicker and, although not sharp enough at the moment, leapt to his side while saying a quick Disarming Spell. Unfortunately, Voldemort was just as quick as he was for he simply dodged the spell and motioned for his army to move forward.

"Leave no survivors! Kill at will but leave Potter and Dumbledore they're mine!" screamed Voldemort as he felt the thousands of creatures fly, run or jump around him towards the school. Multicoloured beams of light emitted from all directions from the castle as the creatures wrecked havoc. In the castle, Remus was battling a vicious werewolf when behind him he heard a scream.

He turned for a split second to see his friend, Sirius, be blown into a nearby wall. His back cracking with the force of the blow blood dripped from behind his head. He neither moved no made any signs of being all right. Remus, with a flick of his wand, disposed of the creature (which for the most part made Remus twinge with pity) and ran towards Sirius.

"Sirius! Are you all right? Speak to me, mate, are you all right?" screamed Remus as he gently moved Sirius's shoulder but nothing came out.

As he held his dear friend close to him Remus felt something slightly burn. He looked down at his pendant. It was the one he found in the Hospital Wing a few weeks ago. He noticed that the pebble like stone was almost vibrating with life and an, almost, frightening amount of heat was coming from this small, stone in the centre of this magical and mysterious necklace.

As he bent closer to Sirius, unintentionally of course, the stone burst with an incredible amount of light that surrounded both Remus and Sirius. After the light had vanished, the stone was, like before, cold and lifeless with the colours inside of it still changing and moving. But as Remus looked down, Sirius's injuries were no longer there.

"Hmmm?" asked Sirius as he looked up to see his old friend again.

"Sirius! You're not hurt!" exclaimed Remus.

"I was hurt? Ha! You must have been dreaming, mate, I _never_ let my guard down for a second." Said Sirius as he stood up his knees shaking visibly under his immense weight.

"Not hurt eh?" asked Remus.

"Shut up and take me to Hagrid!" screamed Sirius as he limped on Remus.

Remus was walking with Sirius when he turned a corner and blew a Death Eater right off his feet. Once they walked past him they noticed that Hagrid was busy dealing with some Giants that came to Voldermort's aid.

"Seems Hagrid's not available. Let's try her!" asked Sirius as he pointed to a nearby Healer who was treating Neville Longbottom for his serious injuries.

"Ma'am! I've got an--" started Remus.

"Posh! He is, certainly, _not_ worthy of my time! I have patience on the brink of death! He can walk it off!" snapped the woman as she turned around to glare at them.

Her straight, unearthly black hair, with natural dark blue highlights, still gleamed even when it was covered in dust, ash and pieces of tile. Her cold, ice blue eyes, that resembled steel, swept over them and she turned around to look Neville over once more.

"C'mon then, Remus, she's not worth our time. Let's find somewhere for me to sit a while, as I regain my strength." Said Sirius.

"All right but wait a moment – Ma'am what's your name?" asked Remus as he neared the Healer once more.

"Jenny Winchcombe. Healer Jen for short now I would advise you all to move or I will, personally, make sure you do not come back unless you or your _friend_ have an actual serious problem!" she snapped.

"Thank you." Said Remus as he took Sirius out into the hallway and into a deserted broom closet.

"Serious problem my arse! She's the one with the problem – what? You're just going to set me here?" asked Sirius.

"Well I can't carry you, you big baby, everywhere and Healer Jen is right. You're not in a very serious condition but you can't move around much either. Just stay here once more strong enough." Said Remus calmly.

"But what if some Death Eater comes by and kills me because I can't run or stand up properly?" asked Sirius plainly annoyed at being left aside.

"No Death Eater will waste their time checking broom closets for injured people. Just stay a while and when you're strong enough come out and fight with the rest of us!" said Remus as he closed the door and walked out into the grounds.

He noticed that Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting intensely their wands just white blurs as they blew curse after curse at each other neither of them stopping or even, remotely, giving signs of exhaustion. Remus turned around and barely missed a curse that flew by his left ear as a Death Eater stood a few yards from him. Remus grinned and threw an Unforgivable at the Death Eater with a flick of his wand.

It seemed to Remus that nothing serious could touch him during his battles. At first, Remus was perplexed by his sheer luck but as he looked down during one of his many battles with a vampire he noticed that his ornament kept glowing with a bright light and emitted heat as before.

"_Incendio_!" cried Remus.

The vampire, fortunately, did not block it as quick and was reduced to a pile of ash before Remus knew it. He kept fingering his new "charm" as he ran throughout the grounds defeating Voldermort's allies. Before long all of the Death Eaters had either been captured or killed. Sunlight had poured through the grounds killing the vampires instantly, and a shower of silver was poured onto the grounds (making Remus take shelter in the school with Sirius), making the werewolves howl with pain and fall to the ground twitching occasionally as they died.

Once Remus was signalled that everything was safe he and Sirius ran out and looked out at the scene before them. Harry and Voldemort were still duelling, immune to their surroundings, to the death. News came to their ears that Wormtail had passed away duelling with an Auror, which made Sirius, exceptionally, happy. 

Finally, Harry uttered an _Avada Kedavra_ and, to everyone's amazement, struck Voldemort in the chest making him fall and disappear in a strange, black fog. Everyone cheered at Harry, Remus and Sirius included, who fell to the ground completely worn-out. People rushed to help the "Boy-Who-Lived" to his feet and towards Healer Jen who was carrying a small, bag with her potions, herbs and other healing substances.

As Remus looked over the scene he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the tempered, Healer that he met just a few hours ago. As he kept thinking her over, he felt his pendent against his shirt become cold, strangely ice cold. He looked down and noticed that the swirling colours had stopped and now the stone was completely lifeless and dark.

Some of the Death Eaters had made a "white flag" out of there under robes to signal that they have been defeated. Remus couldn't help but smile as he walked with Sirius towards Harry and Healer Jen.

_It's over_, he thought, _it's really over_.

Another Author's Note: YES! I KNOW! It's over people! I hope you all had as much fun as I did! Lol! Don't be so gloomy yet I am planning to write an epilogue! I want you all to know what happened after the war! I was going to continue to the chappy to seven pages but I got lazy (LOL) so yeah oh well! 

But, hey, you guys get an extra chappy I mean that's better than one extra page right? I was thinking of making a sequel but…I think I'd better work on my vampy story (_It Bleats For You, It Bleeds For You_) so yeah…thank you for reading and staying with me throughout this story and for my very _last_ request…REVIEW! Thank you for reading meh story! =D☺

**~An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**


End file.
